


Looking into His Eyes

by rach320



Series: Reluctantly in Love [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 51,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach320/pseuds/rach320
Summary: Clark's been gone for seven years, completing his training. Upon his return and move to Metropolis, he's about to discover that a lot has changed with the people he once loved.But maybe not everything.





	1. Chapter One

Lois sighed as she stumbled into her apartment, her purse dropping unceremoniously onto the floor and her heels being kicked off into two different direction. It was ten at night and she was finally home after a long, long day at the Planet. Of course, ten was early for her. Normally she got home around midnight and if it looked like she was going to be staying any longer, she’d just stay overnight in her office. 

 

She popped a microwave meal into the only kitchen appliance she knew how to use and waited impatiently for her meal to cook. Martha had long ago given up trying to teach Lois to cook, stating that somehow Lois managed to break the laws of physics when it came to the kitchen. However, that just meant that whenever the Kents were in Metropolis, Martha dropped off an armful of farm cooking to ensure that Lois was getting her nutrients. It was bittersweet, keeping in touch with the parents of the man she had loved, but Lois loved the Kents like they were her own parents and knew that they thought of her like a daughter.

 

It had been almost seven years to the day that Clark had walked out of their lives. She shook her head. She couldn’t word it that way. Clark didn’t want to leave just as much as they didn’t want him to leave. But he had had to. And Lois had really, truly done her best to keep her promise to him. She went to Met U and took the university by storm. Spelling aside, she had turned out to be a talented writer, quickly moving up through the university’s newspaper and eventually landing a coveted internship at the Planet. Upon graduation, she had immediately become a reporter there for the city beat and after a series of hard-hitting exposés on corruption within the police department, she got her own office.

 

Professionally, her life was on track.

 

She attempted to smooth out the wrinkles in her skirt as she frowned down at a coffee stain on her blouse. “How the hell did that get there?” She asked out loud, scrubbing at the stain with a wet sponge.

 

The microwave beeped loudly to announce that her preservative-filled, not at all Martha Kent approved, meal was ready. She hissed as she took it out of the microwave, the black plastic slightly burning the tips of her fingers as she set it down on the counter and grabbed a fork out of the drawer.

 

Lois dug into the rubbery chicken as she tugged down her pantyhose with her toes, wondering what Clark would think if he was there. She snorted. He’d probably criticise her and make her a proper meal before ordering her to get out of her work clothes and take a nice, long shower, getting her day-old, smeared makeup off of her face. Clark would definitely be proud of all that she had accomplished in her short three years as a professional reporter, her two Kerths displayed proudly on her wall. But when it came to her personal life, Lois had to admit that she had fallen short on his wishes for her.

 

She had tried, she had really tried, to explore the waters of the dating world. But it was so hard when she kept measuring everyone up to Clark. Even in her angriest moments where she cursed him for making her love him and then leaving, no other man could stand up to him. So she dated, she did, but she never let them get too close, knowing that they couldn’t compare to her first love.

 

Her phone rang loudly, no doubt Lucy calling as Lois’ nightly warning to go home. After Clark had left, Lois’ relationship with Chloe had fallen apart. Chloe had known instinctively that Lois knew more than she was letting on about Clark’s disappearance and while she had remained understanding that Lois was hurting from the loss of her boyfriend in the first few months, it was only a matter of time before it all fell apart.

 

As usual, Chloe would settle for nothing but the truth. Their study dates at Met U dissolved without fail into Chloe grilling Lois about Clark’s whereabout. Lois, of course, refused to tell Chloe anything. It wasn’t her secret to tell and there was no reason for Chloe to know. Clark had specified that the only person who, if asked, could be told about his whereabouts, was Pete Ross.

 

Halfway through their first year of college, Chloe had convinced Lana to join her in her constant queries, and it hadn’t taken long for Lois to blow. She had told both the girls that under no circumstances would she reveal anything about Clark’s whereabouts to them because if Clark had wanted them to know, he would have told them. Lana, it seemed, had almost understood Lois’ loyalty, but had joined Chloe’s quest out of her own curiosity. Chloe, had not taken it as well. She had stormed out of the room after giving Lois a glare that could have melted a weaker individual, and had never spoken to her cousin again.

 

The last Lois had heard about her cousin, Chloe was engaged to none other than Lex Luthor. 

 

Lana on the other hand, Lois did see occasionally. The girl had come to her right around the time they were graduating from Met U and apologised for her behaviour so long ago. It had taken some time, especially considering Lana’s previous behaviour in the past towards Clark, but college had made the once spoiled girl grow up in ways that Chloe never did. She apologised for all of her past behaviour, including her jealousy over Lois’ relationship with Clark, and while Lois would never have sleepovers with the girl, she had been at Lana’s wedding to Pete Ross a year ago.

 

Lois had eventually told Pete all about Clark and they had shared tales. Pete, now a lawyer, had lamented that he had been too young to handle his friend’s secret, but when Clark returned, promised to make up for it. Lois was just glad that she finally had a lawyer to call who not only worked for the D.A., but would help her get out of the sticky situations that she found herself in.

 

“Hey, Sis.” Lois greeted as she answered her phone while simultaneously pouring a glass of wine.

 

“Please tell me that you’re at home already.”

 

She chuckled as she draped herself over her couch, taking a long sip of her wine. “Don’t worry, Luce, I’m home already.”

 

Lois’ renewed friendship with Lucy had been unexpected. Right around her junior year of college, Lucy had reached out to her elder sister and apologised for her behaviour in the past, last but not least her visit to Smallville. It had been a rough path to redemption, but with the help of the General, Lucy had straightened herself out and now had a job at a local high school as a music and math teacher. It was an odd combination, but Lucy had always excelled in the arts and at math, and she loved her job.

 

The sisters had once again grown close and Lois had told her sister almost everything about Clark. She was the only one who knew just how much she was hurting, knowing that she couldn’t ask the Kents to bear her pain when they already had so much of her own. Lucy had been the one who got Lois and the General to repair burned bridges, and now her family was still oddly dysfunctional at times, but at least they could talk to each other without jumping at each other’s throats.

 

“Wow, did you have a date with Richard or something that got you home early?”

 

Lois sighed. Richard White was her current foray into the dating world. “No. To be honest, I’m thinking about letting him loose.”

 

Lucy groaned. “Come on, Sis, what’s wrong with this one? Richard works for the international section of the paper, he’s good looking, the General didn’t kill him on sight.”

 

The younger sister sighed as the elder didn’t respond. Lucy knew what was wrong with Richard. He, like every man before him, was nice enough. For some girls, he could even be the one. But Richard wasn’t a blue-eyed farm boy from Kansas, so Lois wasn’t interested. Lucy had been filled in on what she had thought was most of the last few months of Lois and Clark’s relationship. And while Lois hadn’t said why Clark left, Lucy had gotten the feeling that it had been an awful parting for the both of them.

 

“Lo, Clark didn’t want you to mope around for him. He wanted you to move on. What was it that he said, that they’re plenty of fish in the sea?”

 

“Yes, but he’s my fish, Luce.” Lois replied quietly. “Look, I’m not going to settle. If a guy comes along and they make me feel as… incredible as Clark did, then I’ll take the chance. I want love, Luce, not just some cheap imitation. And now that I’ve tasted real love…”

 

Lucy sighed once again. She couldn’t chastise her sister for wanting love, not when she had recently found it herself with Ron, a fellow reporter at the Planet. Lucy had met him when waiting for her sister to come back from a lead so that they could go to lunch and well, the rest was history. 

 

But Lois had a pattern. She’d date a guy that for all intents and purposes could be Clark. One guy had a thing for plaid, the next had grown up on a farm. Richard was a similar type of tall, dark and handsome, though Lucy had to admit, not as swoon-worthy as the boy she had met in her youth. Lois would date them for a few months, skirt around the ‘L’ word, and right around the anniversary of Clark’s departure, she would dump them.

 

It was like clockwork.

 

“Fine.” Lucy gave up. Being a general’s daughter, she knew when to make a tactical retreat. “But I’ll still see you tomorrow night for dinner right?”

 

“Of course, Luce.”

 

After Lucy hung up, Lois slugged down the rest of her wine and wandering into her bedroom. She hastily got ready for bed and collapsed onto her down comforter, groaning as the softness enveloped her. Nights like tonight, she wore one of the few flannel shirts Lois had stolen from the farm. The smell was faint, but they still smelled vaguely of Clark and it gave her comfort.

 

Lois sighed as she stared up at the ceiling, grabbing the photo of Clark and her on their graduation day that she kept hidden in her bedside table. “When are you going to be home, Smallville?”

 

~~~

 

Clark could almost feel his father’s pride, if the A.I. was capable of such an emotion, as he gave his final statement. Kal-El, the last son of Krypton, had spent the last seven years training. The first few were spent learning all the knowledge that the fortress held about Krypton and the surrounding galaxies. Clark had learned about advances in science and math that were lightyears beyond human standards and had finally understood that the race that he came from, the race that he represented, while flawed, was a great race, with much to offer. And it was his purpose to help this great race live on and not die with its long-gone planet.

 

So for the next few years Clark alternated between spending time in the fortress, honing his abilities and learning abilities that he would never even had thought of in his wildest imagination, and helping people in far off places. It was then that the words of his adopted father would come back to him, and Clark started writing articles about the saves that he committed and the atrocities that he saw, building up a dossier for his return to humanity.

 

Seven long years later, and with the help of Jor-El, Clark had a plan. He had completed a journalism degree at Cambridge during the first part of his training, his biology affording him to go weeks at a time without sleep. After that, Clark had free-lanced around the world and now, he was returning home with the promise of a job from Perry White, whom he had ran into briefly in Cairo. Upon discovering that Clark had gone into journalism, Perry offered him a job at the Planet if Clark ever found himself stateside and about a week ago, Clark had managed to call him from a small fishing town in Alaska and took him up on his offer.

 

But there was still the matter of his Kryptonian destiny. Jor-El, Clark had discovered, did not want Clark to rule humans. He just wanted his son to help, to show them the way. And so while Clark would be Clark Kent, mild-mannered reporter, he would also be Kal-El, the last son of Krypton. In a Kryptonian battle suit nearly as indestructible as him, Clark would fight for truth, justice, and everything that he had learned growing up on a small farm in Kansas, and in this remnant of his home planet. He would do his best to not let Earth follow the same path as Krypton.

 

“Be the light, my son.” Jor-El’s voice boomed throughout the fortress. “Show them the way.”

 

“I will, Father.”

 

Clark bent his knees and launched out of the fortress, his cape wiping behind him as he flew towards Kansas. He zoomed through the air, laughing as he shot through clouds and scared flocks of birds. Flight, the one ability that scared him the most, turned out to be the one that was the most fun. Clark had thought that super-speed was incredible, but flying was something else. It had been hard to master and solidified the fact that he was an alien, but once Clark had calmed his mind enough and unified Clark Kent with Kal-El, it hadn’t taken long.

 

He had the urge to find the speedster from his youth and show him who was the fastest now.

 

After making sure that no one was in sight, Clark landed on the farm, relieved to find that everything was pretty much the same. He breathed in the familiar scent and was pleased to smell a freshly baked cherry pie. Walking forward slowly, he relished in the feeling of the warm Kansas sun on his back.

 

It was good to be home.

 

Martha’s breath caught in her throat as she looked out the kitchen window and saw her son, her Clark, standing in the drive way. Dropping everything, she ran out of the kitchen, tears streaming down her face as she confirmed that the man before her was indeed her son. “Clark!”

 

Clark caught his mother as she flew through the air and enveloped her in a hug. He rocked her as she cried, his first point of safety in this world. “I’m home, Mom.”

 

“For good?”

 

“For good. My training’s done.”

 

Martha pulled back and looked at her son, feeling the hidden power that he held. Clark was broader now, even more muscular than before. He seemed almost taller, regal as he stood before her, the sun creating a halo around his head as he smiled, all blue eyes and dimples. “Come on, go get your father from the back forty. I, well, I don’t think any of your old clothes will fit you and we can’t have you going into town like that, so I’ll just run into town and get you some things—“

 

“It’s fine, Mom.” Clark grinned. “During my training I was allowed out for periods of time, honing my skills in the real world. I have some clothing. Just give me a minute and I’ll be back.”

 

She watched in shock as her son flew off before returning in a pair of jeans, a flannel shirt, and glasses, several suitcases and garment bags by his side. Another second later, and Clark returned with Jonathan, the elder man in shock as his son stood before him with a grin that threatened to split his face in half. “Come on, let’s go inside and I can fill you both in.”

 

Clark spent the rest of the afternoon and the majority of dinner filling them in about what he had been up to in the last seven years and all that he had learned from Jor-El. When he explained the glasses and his plan, his parents had understandingly become nervous, but Clark had been quick to abate their fears.

 

“Don’t worry.” He placated. “The glasses aren’t my whole disguise. There’s a device in my suit that messes with people’s perception of me. I will never appear the same to the same person twice and I will never appear the same to two different people. It will even work in photographs and on TV, obscuring the face that I show to the world. The glasses… They just seal the deal.”

 

“But, Son, we knew it was you.” Jonathan frowned.

 

“That’s because you knew that it was me. Those who know, they get to see my face, those who don’t, don’t. It’s as simple as that.”

 

“And what’s with all the garment bags?” Martha queried.

 

“I start at the Planet tomorrow as a reporter.” Clark smiled. “It’s the perfect excuse for being in dangerous places and I’ll be right in the centre of all the action with information coming in from left and right. It’s perfect. Perry got me the job and I have a meeting with him in the morning and I’ll get shown around, but he’s giving me the rest of the day off to move into my new apartment.”

 

“Apartment?” Jonathan asked.

 

“When Jor-El came to Earth, he saved some money up. So I accessed it and got myself an apartment not too far from the Planet where I can go to and from relatively undetected as Kal-El. In fact, I moved most of my stuff in and the furniture I had from when I went to Cambridge when you two were doing the dishes.” He paused, taking in his parent’s gobsmacked expressions. “So I’ll move in tomorrow and then my first full day at the Planet is the day after.”

 

Jonathan shook his head, chuckling at the whirlwind that was his son. “I must say, Clark, there’s a determination in you that was absent in high school. This training, I may have been resistant to it, but it’s been good for you.”

 

“I know what my destiny is, Dad, and it’s to help the people of this planet. I took care of what needed to be taken care of so that I didn’t have to give up Clark Kent in order to do so.” He paused. “Have you… Have you guys kept in touch with Lois?”

 

Martha sighed at the nervousness in her son’s voice, tinted with hesitant hopefulness. She didn’t know what to tell him. “We do. Someone has to make sure that she’s getting fed well once in a while. Goodness knows I tried to teach her to cook more than once, but she’s an absolute disaster in the kitchen.”

 

Clark chuckled. “That sounds like Lois.”

 

“She’s taken the world by storm, Son. She’s a top reporter at the Daily Planet, so I imagine that you’ll see her there. She’s doing good, Clark.”

 

The Kryptonian frowned at his father’s tone. “Dad, Mom, what aren’t you telling me?”

 

Martha exchanged a glance with her husband. “Clark, honey, Lois is… Lois is seeing someone.”

 

Clark gulped, swallowing hard. So she had taken his wishes to heart after all. “That’s good!” He croaked. “I mean, I told her not to wait for me and it’s been seven years.”

 

“They never last long.” Jonathan added, ignoring the look Martha shot him. “I’m not saying interfere with her relationship, but when she knows that you’re back, who knows.”

 

“Dad, I can’t do that to her. Not if she’s happy.”

 

“Clark, she’s a workaholic who lives off of microwave meals and from my understanding, spends more time at her sister’s or here than she does at her boyfriend’s.”

 

Clark looked to his mother for confirmation, Martha reluctantly nodding. “So, what, I should fight for her?”

 

“Son, you can break one of the few absolutes in this world—gravity—so surely you can win back the girl. Especially when I doubt she ever stopped loving you in the first place.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark moves to Metropolis.

The Daily Planet was in the bustling centre of Metropolis. A historic building, it was built in 1938 and at the time, was the tallest skyscraper in the city. Now of course, it was out built by newer buildings, but that didn’t stop its iconic nature. The golden globe was a beacon throughout the city, and the paper prided itself on it’s hard-hitting journalists and a penchant for telling the truth. While slightly skewed with a liberal bias since its incarnation, it was one of the most-read newspapers around the world, even in the era where newsprint was rapidly going out of fashion.

 

Lois didn’t notice any of this, however. Not the tourists taking pictures, or the awed journalism students staring at the building and hoping that one day they would work there. No, Lois had a job to do. She had managed to discover that the governor was landing in Metropolis tomorrow night and she planned on meeting her on the runway and bombarding her with questions about the questionable bill that she was pushing through the state legislator.

 

Armed with a cup of black coffee, she pushed through the revolving doors and immediately went up to her desk to prepare her statement to her editor on why she should have use of the company helicopter later in order to perform her sneak attack on the governor. Slamming the door shut to her office, she ignored the scared look of the new interns.

 

Lois Lane was a woman on a mission.

 

Clark stumbled as he pushed his way through the crowded streets, making his way towards the iconic globe. After dropping off a few remaining things that his mother had given him at his apartment, he was more than prepared to go to work today, but Perry had insisted that he take the day to get over jet-lag and move into his apartment. And Clark wasn’t about to explain to Perry that neither of those things mattered. Instead, after setting everything up with human resources, he’d go grocery shopping and prepare for seeing Lois again. He doubted that he’d see her today, as he wouldn’t be spending much time at the Planet. But tomorrow was his first full day.And well, he wanted to be prepared for the moment that he had been waiting for from the moment he had said goodbye seven years ago.

 

“Pardon me, excuse me.” Clark apologised profusely as he made his way through the busy newsroom and into the editor’s office, briefcase clutched at his side as he kept his finger on the bridge of his glasses to keep them from falling off as people bumped into him.

 

He had always been a big guy, his alien heritage making him develop earlier than his human peers. But as Clark purposefully hunched his shoulders and stumbled clumsily around as part of his dual-identity, people barely noticed him, knocking into his shoulders. Before, the presence he exuded was enough to make people move out of the way of such a large person. But that wasn’t going to work if Clark was to keep Clark Kent and Kal-El truly separate. So he let people run into him, apologising the whole way up to the editor-in-chief’s office.

 

“Excuse me, Ma’am?” He asked when he reached Perry’s office. The secretary ignored him, holding one finger up in front of her as she typed something on the computer. “Ma’am, I have the nine o’clock meeting with Mr. White.

 

The secretary, an older woman with grey roots and bottle-blonde hair, sighed. “Fine, let me just buzz you in.”

 

Clark frowned at her attitude, making a mental note to mention to Perry that he might want to consider a new secretary once Clark was more situated at the newspaper. After all, maybe it was just an off day.

 

Perry came bustling out of his office shortly after the secretary had notified him of Clark’s arrival. His once red hair was peppered with grey and Clark grinned at the sight of the newspaper man. Perry had once been on the wrong path, but Clark was glad to see him on the right track in Cairo, and even more glad to see that Perry ‘the Pitbull' White had regained his rightful place at the Planet, this time as editor-in-chief.

 

“Clark Kent!” Perry’s voice boomed, the elder man slapping Clark on the back. “Jesus, Son, have you gotten bigger since the last time I saw you? You look like you could wrestle a bear.”

 

“I spent some time lumber-jacking in Canada, sir.” Clark offered as explanation.

 

Perry shook his head. “Of course you did, Kent. Now come into my office and we’ll get you all set up. And none of this ‘sir’ stuff. You saw me when I was drunk enough to see flying monkeys, I think we’ve moved well beyond the pleasantries.”

 

“Yes, Mr. White, Sir. I mean, Perry.”

 

Clark sat down in the seat across from Perry’s desk, folding his hands awkwardly in his lap. Perry leaned back in his chair and took Clark in. “I must say, Clark, I always thought you’d be a good reporter. I’m glad to see that you’ve learned not to bury the lead.”

 

“It took a while, Perry, but practice does make perfect.” Clark grinned as Perry opened his portfolio, the worn edges showing the amount the it had been gone through.

 

“Well, you already know that you’re hired, starting tomorrow. I trust you enough as a reporter, but protocol states that I partner you with a senior reporter until you know you’re way around the newspaper and the city.” Perry whistled lowly as he picked up Clark’s article on gun-running in the Congo. “But, Son, if you write as well as this piece, you’ll have no problem here.”

 

“I won’t let you down, Perry.” Clark paused, hating how his heart swelled with the possibility. “Uh, Perry, may I ask who I’ll be partnered with?”

 

Lois grinned as she found just the evidence she needed to convince the chief to give her full access to the helicopter tomorrow night. Ignoring the half-hearted protests of the secretary, Lois stormed into the office. 

 

“Chief!” She exclaimed, ignoring the stunned look of one of the occupants and the amused look on her editor’s face. “Now I know you keep saying that I can’t just have the helicopter whenever I want, but Governor Cory is flying into the city tomorrow night and she’s been stonewalling me for weeks on that bill on education spending and you know that she won’t answer unless I bombard her and I just know that that bill sounds too good to be true and now I have proof!”

 

Clark felt his lungs empty as she appeared in front of him, almost as if by will. She looked different. Of course, so did he. She was curvier, age having filled her out and given her the shape of a woman. But she was still as beautiful as ever and dear lord, her legs still did things to him. His eyes travelled up her body, taking in every bit of her. She looked crisp and professional in a black pant suit and a blue blouse, her long hair hanging down her back. Her hair was darker now, but he knew that it was her natural colour. Clark had to admit that he preferred her new chocolate locks. She looked tired, even as she exuberantly proposed her case to her boss, and Clark wondered just how much sleep she was getting if what his father had said was true.

 

“Lois,” Perry interrupted her tirade. “I’d like you to meet your new partner. He starts tomorrow.”

 

“Chief” Lois groaned, hands on her hips. “I don’t need a partner. Some green horn would just slow me down.”

 

The editor’s eyes narrowed. “And slowing down is exactly what you need, don’t you think? Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that hospital visit last month, Lois. Besides, I’m more than sure that your new partner here is capable of keeping up with you.”

 

Lois growled and turned to meet her new partner, the millions of threats and insults Clark knew to be poised on her lips getting stuck in the back of her throat at the sight of him. She blinked rapidly, mouth falling open as she stared at him. She knew it was him, had felt his familiar presence, but had ignored it because of the improbability. Lois had imagined this moment a million times. Of course she had. Most of them involved him turning up at her door and taking her into a sweeping kiss that made up for all the years apart and ended with them in bed. But never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that he would be here, at the Planet, about to be partnered with her.

 

“Hi, Lo.” Clark smiled gently at her, that same beaming smile that never failed to make her knees weak.

 

Her heartbeat faltered at the familiar nickname, one only he and her family were allowed to use. “Clark?” She questioned, still not believing her eyes. “What are you, when did you…Why are you wearing glasses?”

 

He blushed at her last question. “They’re, ah, new. Doctor said that I have an astigmatism.”

 

Lois frowned. There was no way that Clark had an astigmatism, but that was a question for later.

 

Perry watched the exchange with interest. So Lois and Clark knew each other and quite obviously had some sort of history. As much as Perry shouldn’t, considering that Lois was currently dating his nephew, he couldn’t help but see how this played out. Richard was his blood, yes, but Perry had always viewed Clark like a son and well, Perry wasn’t blind. He saw that Richard was more into Lois than she was into him. It was almost like she had been waiting for someone, dating Richard to pass the time. And seeing Lois, his cut-throat reporter, react so viscerally to his newest hire made the old reporter more than just a bit curious.

 

“So you two know each other?” Perry interjected. “Good, I don’t have to do introductions then. Lois, take today to clear out your office so that HR can put a second desk in there. Clark, you go down to HR and sign those papers required to physically hire you. I expect you back here bright and early tomorrow morning, but I’m sure that you have things to do seeing as you just got back to the States yesterday.” He waited, watching as the young reporters stayed in a standstill. Perry rolled his eyes. “Go!”

 

“Yes, Sir!”

 

“Yes, Chief!”

 

“For God’s sake, Lane, I told you not to call me Chief!”

 

Lois practically sprinted out of the office, Clark on her trail. “Look, you have to go down to HR before Perry has a heart attack but I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Lois—“ Clark spoke.

 

“Not now, Smallville.” She sighed, his old nickname rolling off her tongue before she even knew that she was saying it. “Look, I’m glad your back, but I have sources to call and notes to prep, so we’ll talk later.”

 

“It’s good to see you, Lo.”

 

Lois took in a shuddering breath. “It’s good to see you too, Clark.” She punched his shoulder out of reflex, knowing full well that it didn’t hurt him. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Smallville.”

 

She watched as Clark made his way into the elevator before turning and going towards her office. He had clearly wanted to say more, but had known that she wasn’t ready, not after having been surprised like that. She made her way back to her office, papers clutched in her hand, and imagined sharing it with Clark.

 

Dear, God, tomorrow was going to be torture.

 

“How’d it go with Perry?”

 

Lois jumped at the sight of Richard sitting on her desk. “Richard, I told you not to come into my office unless I am in here.”

 

“Aw, come on, Lois. I was just waiting for you and it’s not like we even chase after the same stories.”

 

“It’s the principle of it.” She sighed, she’d have to go back in and get permission to use the chopper later. “And I didn’t get to ask. Chief surprised me with a partner.”

 

“Really? Who?”

 

“Name’s Clark Kent.”

 

Richard’s brow furrowed. His eyes that looked so lacklustre compared to Clark’s, though Lois knew that was partly her own personal bias, especially after her shock meeting with her first love, filled with concern. “He doesn’t happen to be related to the Kents that you visit practically every weekend in Smallville, does he?”

 

“He’s their son.” She answered curtly. “Look, I have a lot of work to do so…”

 

“Sure, Lois.” He relented, putting the topic aside for after he met this Clark Kent for the first time. “So, do you want to go out for dinner tonight?”

 

“Gee, Richard, I’m sorry, I promised Lucy that I’d have dinner at hers tonight. I think she’s trying a new recipe out…”

 

Richard smile was tense as he replied. “No problem, Lois. Rain check?”

 

“Rain check.”

 

Lois sighed in relief as Richard left her office. If her memory was accurate, and it usually was, Lucy would be in the middle of class right now and her phone would be off. If Lois called right now and canceled on dinner, she wouldn’t have to bumble through an explanation. Sure, she’d have to explain to Lucy eventually, but Lois needed time to get her own thoughts together before that happened.

 

God, he had appeared out of nowhere almost. Sure, Lois had seen his articles, had kept as up to date on him as she could in spite of the fact that he wasn’t allowed to contact anyone from back home. Her heart still fluttered at the sight of him. Too big suit and stupid glasses aside, Clark was still as handsome as ever. His shoulders were even broader and his biceps larger and God, his training had done his body good. His eyes were still just as piercing and his hair was jet black, curling wildly and unrestrained around his chiselled face and his lips were just as plump and kissable. He was the same old farm boy that she had fallen in love with, and yet his glasses somehow added to his charms, giving him a geeky look that Lois couldn’t help but find attractive.

 

She had always claimed that she preferred geeks in glasses.

 

Yes, she wasn’t going to Lucy’s for dinner tonight. Five minutes with Clark had unravelled her and tomorrow she had a full day of him. Yes, tonight, Lois was going to drown her feelings in a bottle of vodka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter! Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark's first day at the Planet.

He was up early in the morning, staring out from the window of his apartment on the city. The rest of his first day in Metropolis had been long. It hadn’t taken him long to finish settling into his apartment and refurbishing it. He had tried to distract himself by cooking, but his thoughts had kept going back to Lois. But he just had to take it one day at a time and trust that what he and Lois had was still there. Clark let the noises of the early morning wash over him, some pleasant, some not so pleasant. Soon he would unveil Kal-El to the world and fulfil his Kryptonian destiny. He just needed a bit more time to let Clark Kent solidify himself in Metropolis.

 

Then he would start to help.

 

Clark glanced at his watch, swearing under his breath. He had ten minutes to get to the Planet or else he’d be late and he doubted that that would start his partnership with Lois off on a good foot. It had been seven years, but somehow, he doubted that she had changed that much. However, at this time of the morning, Clark doubted that he’d be able to make it to the Planet on time. A devilish smirk took over his face. Of course, that was if he was bound to normal modes of transport. And fortunately for Clark, he wasn’t.

 

Landing in an alley besides the Planet, Clark put on his glasses before walking out onto the sidewalk and making his way through the revolving doors. He barely made it into the elevator as the doors closed behind him, politely nodding to his fellow passengers. On the way to work, he had stopped at a bakery and had picked up two coffees and a box of donuts, making sure to get several maple ones for Lois.

 

He walked through the bullpen, nearly running over a photographer as he made his way towards the office that he now shared with Lois. His name was on the door, his name tacked onto the gold plaque beneath Lois’ giving him joy. Today was the day. Everything was slowly falling into place.

 

“Morning, Lois!” He greeted his partner, who was already elbow deep in papers and coffee cups. Clark frowned as she grunted at him. “I brought coffee and donuts, maple ones.”

 

Lois perked up at the mention of donuts. If anything would help her slight hangover, it was the sugary goodness that Clark held in that box. “Gimme.” She reached towards the box eagerly as Clark chuckled, stuffing a donut into her mouth. “Thanks, Smallville.” She spoke around her mouthful, raising a donut to him in gratitude before turning back to her work. “So that’s your desk, some interns set it up yesterday. I left some files on it that will catch you up to speed on the stories that I’m currently working on.”

 

Clark looked at the several overflowing files in front of him. Quickly skimming through them, he found them organised and colour-coded. He chortled. This was typical Lois. Her office was an absolute mess, papers and fast food wrappers everywhere. But the things that mattered? Her work and her notes? They were perfectly organised. Her notes were eclectic and often scrambled in a way that only made sense to her, but her work ethic showed her military upbringing.

 

“Something funny?”

 

“Nothing, I was just thinking about how some things really don’t change.”

 

“Clark…” Lois warned.

 

“Lo, are we going to talk?” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Look, I know that you’re dating someone, my parents told me and I don’t expect…” He shook his head, unable to finish the thought. “But if we’re going to work together, we need to get past this. I mean, you have to have more than a few questions for me about my training, what I’ve been doing the past few years…”

 

Lois shot him a look. “Of course I have questions. But I, I need some time. It was a shock seeing you yesterday. I mean, hell, Clark, it’s been seven years and while I understand why I didn’t hear from you, it was more than a little surprising to find you in my editor’s office and then to find out that you’re going to be my partner.”

 

“Trust me, I had no idea that Perry was going to make you my partner. I had wanted a bit more time to prepare myself for seeing you again.”

 

Lois diverted the conversation, leaning back in her chair. “How do you know, Perry, anyway?”

 

“Well, the first time I ran into him he was working for the X-files and was cruising through Smallville, back when he was an alcoholic. The second time I ran into him was in Cairo. He had found out that I was pursuing journalism and promised me a job next time I found myself stateside. So about a week before my training ended, I went to this small village in the Yukon, contacted him and well, here I am.”

 

“Here you are.” She smirked. “And the glasses?”

 

“Ah, I’m trying to keep Clark Kent and Kal-El separate.”

 

“And the glasses will help?”

 

He shrugged. “It’s a part of a larger plan. When did you stop dying your hair?”

 

Lois blushed. “With work and all, it was just too much of a hassle to keep dying it.”

 

“I like it. It looks good on you.”

 

She cleared her throat as she stood up, fighting the blush that threatened to overtake her face. “Alright, I need to go clear something with Perry. You get caught up on those notes and don’t start speed-reading yet. You have to blend in and you can’t be caught up with all my current stories on the first day.”

 

He grinned as she left the office in a flurry of motion, expertly swerving her way through the newsroom and into Perry’s office. They may not be talking about anything important and they were skimming over things that needed to be discussed, but things were going better than Clark thought they would.

 

Her files were engrossing as he untangled the intricate web she weaved. It was mesmerising how she took the smallest of hints, the tiniest indications of subterfuge or trickery, and unwound the greater story. He was worried at the danger of some of her stories, especially seeing as many of them seemed to have leads and informants in Suicide Slums. But knowing Lois, she wouldn’t like it if he called her on it. Instead, he’d just have to follow her along for the ride and protect her the best he could.

 

It was halfway through her file on recent gang activity in Suicide Slums that Clark noticed something that Lois hadn’t. There was a connection to his story about gun-running in the Congo. Clark had always had a feeling that the guns were being shipped to an American city, but he had never been able to pin down a specific one, nor the person who was receiving the shipments. But the guns that Lois had noted down, they were the same ones from the Congo.

 

Clark grabbed the file as he hurried out of the office and stepped into the busy newsroom. His path was stopped by an eager boy with a camera around his neck, the kid eagerly pumping his hand. Clark took in his red hair and bow tie, wondering just how old this kid was exactly.

 

“Hi, I’m James Olson but people call me Jimmy. I’m an intern photographer here but Lois kinda uses me as her personal gopher, and cause you’re her new partner, I guess that means that I’m your gopher too.”

 

“Thanks, Jimmy.” Clark replied. “I’ll be sure to take you up on that, but, uh, I need to go find, Lois, so…”

 

“Oh, of course, CK, can I call you CK?”

 

“That’s fine, Jimmy.” Clark responded as he rushed off, only to practically run into someone else. He fought from rolling his eyes at the woman in front of him. What was it, greet the new guy day?

 

“I’m Cat Grant, what’s your name?”

 

Clark took her proffered hand. “Clark Kent. Now if you excuse me.”

 

Cat stepped in front of him again, placing her hand on his chest. “Now, why don’t I show you around the place, handsome? Surely you could use a tour guide because I’d remember a face like yours around here before.”

 

“I’m quite all right, Miss Grant.”

 

“Please, call me Cat.” She simpered. “You know, I’ve always had a thing for the nerdy ones.” She whispered, pressing her lips close to his ear. “It’s always the quiet ones who are the kinkiest.”

 

“Miss Grant!” Clark exclaimed.

 

“Cat!” Lois roared as she stepped out of Perry’s office. “Get your claws out of my partner.”

 

“Your partner?” Cat sighed. “Why do you always get the cute ones?”

 

“L-Lois!” Clark stuttered, tripping over himself and falling into a desk. He knocked over a pile of papers as he tried to right himself, sending them flying across the newsroom. “I was—She was—I…”

 

Lois snorted. “God, Smallville, you’re still as clumsy as ever.” She grabbed his arm and righted him, before turning to glare at Cat. “Leave my partner alone. He’s fresh off the farm and I’m not going to let you soil him.”

 

“Farmer, huh?” Cat smirked deviously.

 

“Come on, Clark, back to the office.” Lois rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore the newspaper’s lead society columnist for the time being.

 

“But, Lois, I found something—“

 

“And we’ll discuss it in our office, come on.” Lois pulled him back into their office and slammed the door. “Alright, what did you find?”

 

“The gang activity in the Slums? The guns are from the Congo. It’s connect to my story on the gun-running there.”

 

Lois pried the folder from his hands. “Clark, you wrote that story a year ago.”

 

“Lois, I have an eidetic memory, trust me.”

 

She shook her head. Clark just kept on surprising her. “Alright then. We have a trip to the Slums to take.”

 

Richard watched as Clark followed Lois out of the bullpen, tripping over his own feet. Something about Clark bothered him. Perry spoke nothing but good words about his newest hire, exalting his virtues. Lois had an ease with Clark that she never had with him. Sure, Lois laughed around him and they had a good time, but he had seen them when Cat was being Cat and sinking her claws into the newest fresh meet. Lois had been possessive over the over-sized farmer, even referring to him by what he supposed was a nickname. And it bothered Richard. What they hell did Lois see in Clark?

 

It may be time to force his girlfriend to have a chat about their relationship.

 

~~~

 

Lois and Clark had spent the day following dead leads in the slums. No one was willing to talk about the big man who was paying for their shiny news guns, out of fear or out of blind loyalty to the man who was giving them weapons seemingly for free.Lois was practically simmering with rage as they arrived back at the Planet, only the night staff still there.

 

“Something’s there!” She exclaimed. “I can feel it. This story goes to the top of our piles tomorrow!”

 

“We’ll figure it out, Lo.” He comforted. “You’re not the Daily Planet’s best investigative reporter for nothing.”

 

“You’re damn right. Lois Lane gets to the truth.”

 

“Are you sure that you don’t want me to stay?” He questioned. “I can help you do things faster, you know, there aren’t even that many people still around.”

 

“I’m okay, Clark.” She smiled. “Besides, I’m sure that Mama Kent wants to know how your first day of work went.”

 

Clark grinned. “Well, if you need me…”

 

“Don’t worry, Clark, you’re on my speed dial.”

 

Lois’ smile faltered as Clark left the Planet. She felt bad for getting him to leave, but she honestly didn’t know how much longer she could be around him. Besides, the governor was her story and she wasn’t going to share a by-line on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the update! The next chapter is a big one!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident forces Clark to reveal Superman to the world sooner than planned.

Lois made her way up to the roof and greeted the helicopter pilot, who had the blades whirring and ready for take-off. She pulled on the ear covers and buckled up, letting the pilot know that she was ready. The chopper slowly took the to skies and Lois sat back, enjoying the Metropolis skyline. 

 

She could practically taste the story, could see how Governor Cory would freeze before eventually spilling, probably accidentally providing Lois with the information that she needed to crack the story wide open. She wasn’t fooled by the governor’s story about growing up poor in the Slums and how she just wanted to give back. No, Lois trusted her gut and she knew just how easy it could be for the good to turn corrupt.

 

The helicopter jerked, its ascent halting. “Johnny,” Lois warned, “you better have the chopper under control.” She shrieked as the nose began diving, the pilot struggling to regain control of the craft. “Dammit, Johnny, you flew F-16s in Afghanistan, please tell me that you have control of the chopper!”

 

Johnny never replied, the helicopter taking a nose-dive and causing the pilot’s head to bang against the door, rendering him unconscious. Lois gulped as the helicopter’s engine sputtered in a final act of defiance before dying. The chopper teetered dangerously on the edge of the roof and Lois took a deep breath. She couldn’t panic. She couldn’t afford to panic.

 

“Okay.” She spoke, beginning to mentally run through her options. “The engine is most likely dead so there’s no way that you can fly out of this. And you can scream your head off as much as you want, Lois, but no one’s going to hear you until you’re face first on the pavement.”

 

She looked over the unconscious pilot towards the rooftop. “Okay, okay, you can do this.” She told herself as she unbuckled her belt. “All you have to do is climb across the helicopter and get onto the roof. That’s nothing! You’re a general’s daughter, you can do the same obstacle courses as Green Berets. This is nothing. Of course, you never did those obstacle courses in heels and a skirt.” She muttered. “But you’re a Lane. You can do anything.”

 

She took a hesitant step forward, shrieking and grabbing onto the seatbelt as her movement caused the helicopter to tilt further, her body dangling dangerously out of the chopper. “Okay,” she admitted. “You don’t got this. You so, do not, got this. Help!” She screamed. “Someone help me!”

 

This was not have she wanted to die as she felt her grip on the seatbelt loosening. There was so much more she wanted to accomplish, so much more life to live. She wanted to see her baby sister get married and be an aunt and she still had to get a Pulitzer dammit. She screamed as she felt the seatbelt rip, images from her life flashing before her eyes. Her mother, growing up a General’s daughter, her time in college, her career at the Planet, and most importantly, her time in Smallville. Clark’s face came to mind and Lois felt tears brimming. She loved him, god she still loved him. And now she was about to die without kissing him one last time, feeling his arms around her one last time, because she had been too stubborn, too afraid to open her heart again after years of closing it off to let him back in. She had been so afraid that she would lose him that it was very likely that she would never see him again.

 

And Lois didn’t want that. She gripped tighter onto the seatbelt and yelled her head off. Someone would have to hear her. They just had to.

 

~~~

 

Clark had barely stepped out of the Planet when he had first heard Lois’ heart rate increase. At first, he had dismissed it. But when it had gotten faster, he had chosen to zero in on her voice. His body had frozen as he heard her speak to herself, her voice high-pitched with barely constrained panic. If he didn’t act now, she would die.

 

It was time for Kal-El to be unveiled.

 

Darting into an alley, he changed out of his work clothes and spun into his costume before darting up into the air. He flew towards the rooftop of the Planet and ignoring the crowd below, swept Lois up in his arms just as her grip on the seatbelt failed her and she began to plummet through the air. Lois safe in one arm, he grabbed the chopper in the other and began to fly them back to the roof.

 

“It’s okay, Lois, I’ve got you.”

 

Lois stopped her screaming as she felt a strong, familiar arm grab her, her saviour’s voice soothing. She peaked an eye open, unable to place why the person holding her was so familiar. She glanced down to the symbol on his chest, then back up to his face, taking in his slicked back hair. It was when she looked into his eyes, the familiar, unearthly ocean of blue with hints of green, that everything clicked. She had spent nights dreaming about those eyes, nights cherishing the memories she had with the man who was now flying her safely back to the roof.

 

“Clark?” She questioned, his tightening grip on her confirming her suspicions.

 

He placed her gently down before setting the helicopter down, x-raying the unconscious pilot. “He has a concussion, but he’ll be fine.”

 

“Clark, how—“ Lois started, gesticulating wildly towards his costume. “What I mean, how can, huh?”

 

Clark gulped. “I can’t explain now, Lois, people are coming up to the roof top but I…”

 

“My apartment.” She ordered. “Come by there later. I’ll be waiting.”

 

Lois watched as Clark flew off just before Richard came to the roof, followed swiftly by paramedics. She waved them off, directing them towards Johnny instead. “I’m fine.” She reassured Richard.

 

“God, Lois,” Richard exhaled. “You were dangling out of a helicopter and you say that you’re fine?”

 

“What can I say?” She shrugged, nonchalant. “He saved me.”

 

“Who was he, Lois? I mean, a man who can fly?” Richard was clearly incredulous as he crossed his arms, scoffing as he looked into the direction the flying man had flown.

 

Lois looked off into the distance, just barely able to still see the flutter of Clark’s red cape. “He told me…” She paused, thinking of all the ways she wanted to describe Clark but couldn’t. “He told me that he’s a friend.”

 

~~~

 

He flew through the air, knowing that it would take Lois a while to get back to her apartment and that as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t just fly back there and take her so that they could talk. Lois wouldn’t appreciate it and Clark sure as hell didn’t want the rumours that that move would inspire. Instead, he flew around town, stopping random crimes and making a name for his superhero alter-ego. By morning, people everywhere would be talking about the man who could fly.

 

Clark smirked as he saw someone scaling the side of a building. While he did admire the stupid bravery that it took for someone to use suction cups to climb a glass building, he wasn’t about to let the man continue just because Clark could admit that he had balls. He flew over to the building, placing his feet on the building a few inches above the robber, crossing his arms and holding himself horizontal.

 

He waited patiently for the robber to look up, fighting a smirk as he watched the robber’s eyes widen. The man looked up from Clark’s red boots and out to his face, shock written clearly on his face. “Hi.” Clark greeted. “Need a hand down?”

 

The robber never got the chance to respond, Clark sweeping him up and dropping him off in front of the nearest police officer. “This man was trying to rob that building.” Clark explained, leaving the awed police officer and robber behind.

 

From there, it was a long night. Clark finally allowed himself to listen to the various cries for help around the city, answering each one that required him. He had always known that cities like Metropolis had high crime rates, but he frowned at the amount of instances requiring his help. Of course, Clark knew that he couldn’t help everyone—he wasn’t omnipotent—but this city, just like the rest of the world, needed someone to stand in the light and show them the way, give them help and an ideal to strive towards. He wasn’t even sure if he himself could fit the ideal that his birth father had set out for him, but he had to try. With all of his abilities, he couldn’t just stand by and do nothing.

 

By the time he made his way to Lois’ it was nearing midnight and he frowned, wondering if she would still be awake. But the lights were still on and floating above the horizon, Clark watched as a figure moved about on her balcony. He grinned as he noticed that she was watering flowers. Lois had complained about gardening on the farm all the time, but it had clearly grown on her if her little garden was any indication. He watched as she plucked what appeared to be lavender and breathed it in. She was still his Lois, even all these years later, and he could still read her like the back of his hand. Comforted by that thought and confident that she could still read him the same way, he descended gently onto her balcony, the small swoosh of air the only thing announcing his arrival.

 

Lois froze as she felt him land. It was time, time to finally confront everything that they had been ignoring, time to confront the seven years in which they were forced apart. Time to confront his alter-ego and her lacklustre love life, time to confront everything, even if Lois wasn’t ready to do so.

 

It was time. Hell, it was past time. They should have had this conversation the moment he popped up in her life again, but she had been too scared. And she was pretty sure that he had been scared too.

 

“So,” she cracked. “What’s with the tights?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Lois and Clark having a long-needed chat!
> 
> Okay, so general update with what's happening with my writing right now. I'm going to be leaving in a couple weeks to solo backpack parts of Europe for three weeks, so obviously won't be updating during that time. When I get back it will be a little hectic because I'm moving out of the house I've been renting for three years and then staying at a friend's until my parents get into town for my graduation. I can probably update during that time, but it's all variable. I'll then be visiting family for two weeks until I fly back home for good at the end of July.
> 
> I'm going to try really hard to get the next four chapters up before I'm gone (it concludes the first arc I have planned in this story) so that I don't leave you with any large cliffhangers for an undetermined amount of time. I'm also working on finishing the story that I have planned after this. There's only four chapters-ish left to that story but it's been really slow going. However, I like to have my next thing mostly finished before I finish posting my current story. I like always having something in the wings.
> 
> So, that's a summary. The next two months are going to be super hectic update wise because life, but when I get back to a regular schedule, I'll let you guys know.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark have a long overdue conversation.

Clark groaned. Of course she was going to bring up the tights. “They’re not tights.” He whined. “It’s a Kryptonian battle costume.”

 

“And the ’S’?”

 

“It’s not an ’S’. It’s my family crest, the house of El. On Krypton, it means hope.”

 

“Yeah, well, you’re on Earth, Space boy, and here, it’s an ’S’. So what should I call you, fly boy, super boy…” Lois pondered, tapping her finger against her chin before flinging it into the air as inspiration struck. “No, what about Superman?”

 

“Lois…” He groaned. “That sounds egotistical. Besides, I was kinda planning on going by Kal-El.”

 

“Clark, you can’t use your Kryptonian name. It’s not catchy. And I’m assuming that you want me to write you’re coming out story?” She smirked at his nod. “I already know enough about you to write a vague story, and if I’m writing it, I’m naming you. And I choose Superman.”

 

“Fine.” He relented. “I, uh, I guess that I should tell you what I’ve been up to for the past seven years, shouldn’t I?”

 

“It would be nice.” She shrugged. “I know that I kept putting it off but, uh, I think it’s time.”

 

“Okay.” He took a deep breath as they sat down on her deck chairs, Clark using his senses to check that no one else was around and listening. “For the first fours years of my training, I remained in the fortress. It’s a replica of my home planet and contains an intergalactic library of knowledge that had been compiled by my ancestors over time and stored on Earth for safe keeping. It was made out of the stones through the crystal that they created when combined. Jor-El taught me how to master my abilities and revealed several more.”

 

“What else besides flying?” Lois interjected. “And I guess the eidetic memory.”

 

“Well, I’ve always had the memory.” He blushed. “But, uh, on top of my list of abilities from high school, I’ve developed flight, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, artic breath, enhanced lung capacity and smell.”

 

“Smell?” Lois grimaced.

 

“Yeah, it’s not always that pleasant, but can be useful.”

 

“So basically, you can see really far and really small things. And you can freeze things and blow really hard and hold your breath for super long? And can smell everything?”

 

“And I can see in infrared. That one took a while, because it was so similar to x-ray, but seeing as a lot of frequencies nowadays run in that wavelength, it’s been quite useful. But the biggest thing really, is that Jor-El taught me how to fine tune my abilities.” As her head quirked, he continued. “You know that I’m largely invulnerable.” She nodded. “Well, I have so much more control over my body now, it’s incredible. I can pick up the finest crystal without breaking it, but I can also juggle this planet if I really wanted to.” He shook his head. “I’m getting sidetracked. For example, when you touch me, I can let myself feel it. In fact, you’re one of the only people I let myself feel. Besides my parents of course.” Lois blushed as he continued. “But, my body, it defends me automatically. So if I don’t trust someone, well, now I won’t even feel them. I will not feel them as they punch me, or anything. It used to be a defence mechanism that kicked in randomly and I used it to guide who I trusted, but now, my body’s become more than just invulnerable. When I wish it or when it feels threatened, I become impenetrable. To even touch.”

 

“Wow.” Lois breathed, amazed at the person standing before her. “So, I’ll paraphrase that in my article as flight, speed, strength and enhanced senses?” Clark nodded. “What else did you do?”

 

“Well, Jor-El taught me all the knowledge that Krypton had, so I have all knowledge from the known inhabited galaxies and since he downloaded me with a language module, I can speak any language.”

 

“Downloaded?” She questioned, eyes wide.

 

“One day I’ll take you to the fortress and you’ll understand.” He sighed, standing up to move away. “During that time, I was also getting a journalism degree at Cambridge. When that was finished, I spent the next three years travelling around the world and really learning about humans. I wasn’t allowed to contact anyone back home, but when I ran into Perry, I took the chance to set myself up for my return to humanity.

 

“I spent three years in some of the most hopeless areas on this planet, helping as anonymously as I could and learning everything about human greed and evil and desperation. But I also learned about human resilience and hope and innate goodness.”

 

“That sounds incredible.” She exhaled, imagining what it was like, travelling the world as Clark did and not just seeing the tourist destinations, but the areas that no one mentioned unless it was a war zone or in a diplomatic meeting.

 

“It was. And I finally know what my destiny is.” He breathed, a lightness to him that Lois had never seen before. It signalled that he had finally accepted when he had grown up fearing. “I… I have all these abilities and I can help so much. Sure, I can’t do everything but your race has so much potential, so much capacity for love. If I can just be an example and help where I can; Clean up corruption, fight petty crime, help in mundane everyday tasks, then maybe others will be inspired.”

 

“That’s a tall order.” She snorted. “And if you want to fight corruption, you’re going to be going against pretty much every elected official in this country.”

 

Clark grinned. “But isn’t that what you’re doing, Lois? One dirty politician at a time.”

 

“Yeah, well, but I’m a journalist.”

 

“So is Clark Kent. Superman, as you call me, just has a few extra tools in his utility belt. And so I fight with both the pen and the sword.” He shrugged. “I may have grown up as a human, Lo, but I’m not one of you. I may have used to wish otherwise, but I’m the sole survivor of a doomed planet. I may physically look like you, but I’m not. Abilities aside, my basic thought process is different.”

 

Lois grimaced at the acceptance in his tone. The Clark she had known in high school had rejected his alien side—at least until she had come along. This Clark, he was at peace with it. And as much as she loved that he had accepted his full self, she couldn’t help but wonder what it meant. Clark was really stressing that he wasn’t human. “Clark, you have more humanity in you than anyone that I know.”

 

“Lois,” he reached across to her, clasping her hand in his. “I don’t mean it as a negative. I love humanity and I want to be the light to help your people reach their potential. I live among humans but I’m not one of them. And that’s okay. That’s what makes me, me. I have humanity, but I’m not human, Lo. In fact, the only person who’s ever—Never mind.” He shook his head, staring at the ground. “Forget that I said anything.”

 

“What is it, Clark?” Her hand curled tightly around his as she leaned forward, eyes urging him on.

 

“The only person who I’ve ever felt has understood me, alien nature and quirks and all, is you. You’re the only one who makes me feel normal, who makes me forget that I’m different. I… Around you, I don’t think about using my abilities because I know that you don’t see me differently. To you, I’m Clark Kent and Kal-El, there is no difference. Even my parents, they see Clark Kent first. You, you see all of me and accept me.”

 

“Clark…” Lois spoke hesitantly. She knew where this conversation was going and there was nothing that she could do to stop it. Earlier that night when she had feared for her life, everything has seemed so simple: she would break up with Richard and be with Clark once again. But now, without the adrenaline and the imminent possibility of death, her old insecurities and defences came roaring back into action.

 

He took his hand back, putting space between them. “I know that I can’t ask you to come back to me. I mean, after all, I was the one who told you to move on. It serves me right that the one time you took someone’s advice is the one time that I wish you didn’t.” He smiled sadly at his only love, wishing that he could go back in time and be selfish, but knowing that he couldn’t. “But Lois, I need you in my life in any way that I can take it. The whole time that I was training, you were all that I thought of. You were what got me through my lowest moments. Our memories, our love, that’s what grounded me and enabled me to become who I am.

 

“I’ll always love you, Lois, and I know that I can’t ask you to return my feelings, not after all this time. But I need you in my life. Please, I need you to ground me.”

 

“Clark, I don’t know what to say.”

 

A million thoughts were flitting through her head. Just the other day she was wishing that he would return so that they could be together and now that he was here, Lois had no idea what to do. Could she really do it? Be there for the man with the larger than life destiny as he went out and saved the world? Was she strong enough? Worthy enough?

 

“Look, I’ll leave you to think.” He said, stepping away from her. “But I’ll see you later, okay? And I can’t wait to read the article.”

 

Lois watched as he launched away from her, flying off in the distance to no doubt answer a call for help. He was an amazing man, that Lois was certain of. But now, she just needed to sort out her own feelings. Turning to head inside, she cracked open her laptop and began typing away furiously.

 

Several pages later, she had Clark’s debut saving her and a second article, introducing Superman to the world, written. She had kept the details vague knowing just how much Clark needed and wanted his anonymity. Lois stared at everything that she had written. The world was about to change, people were about to be aware that life on other planets existed and that aliens walked among them.

 

But that wasn’t what was bothering her. Things would work out they way they were supposed to. No, what was bothering Lois, was whether she was going to listen to her heart or to her brain.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois talks to Lucy about Clark while Clark pays a visit to the farm.

After turning in the article, which Perry had embarrassingly called ‘My Night with Superman,’ Lois begged off of work. Normally, she would have been eager to bury her emotions in work and chase leads, but with Clark right there in the office, she couldn’t. So she let Clark chase after the on-going stories, trusting in his competence and country boy charm to get things done. She had told Perry that she needed sleep after being up all night writing, and while her editor didn’t completely believe her, he didn’t question her.

 

And to her credit, she did, in fact, sleep for several hours, starting her day again in the afternoon. It was just about the time of Lucy’s last class and unable to be alone with her thoughts, Lois sent her sister a desperate text, hoping that Lucy would procrastinate work for a bit to be there for her sister. As if Lucy knew exactly what was on her sister’s mind, Lucy had immediately replied that she’d be over as soon as possible.

 

Lois had busied herself with cleaning her apartment, vacuuming, polishing, dusting, everything. By the time she was done, her apartment was practically sparkling and there was nothing left but to open a pint of rocky road and go to town. She was about halfway through the pint when her sister knocked on the door.

 

“It’s open!”

 

Lucy walked into her sister’s apartment, the sight before her confirming her suspicions. Her normally put-together older sister was wearing sweats and an over-sized army t-shirt, her hair in a messy bun as she funnelled ice cream into her mouth. “Oh, honey.” Lucy comforted, sitting down next to Lois on the couch and wrapping her arms around her. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“What are you sorry for, everything’s fine!” Lois denied through a mouthful of chocolate.

 

Lucy stared knowingly at her sister. “Lois, you didn’t come to dinner the other night. And I know you.” She paused, watching as Lois steadily avoided her gaze. “Ron told me that you got assigned a new partner the other day. At first, I thought that that was why you were missing dinner, because you were busy giving your new partner hell so that you could get rid of them. But as I was joking that we should look in the obituaries for his name, he mentioned that his name was Clark Kent. And I put two and two together—“

 

“And got four.” Lois grumbled.

 

“How long has he been back, Lo?”

 

“Well, his first day at the Planet was Wednesday. Apparently he got back stateside Monday. I ran into him Tuesday when Perry was formally hiring him.”

 

“And he has a job already?”

 

“Apparently he ran into Perry in Cairo a few years ago and Perry offered him a job next time Clark was in the country.”

 

Lucy let out a low whistle. “So, what are you going to do?”

 

“I don’t know.” She groaned, throwing her head back. “He… God, Luce, he got even more attractive, if that’s possible. I mean, he wears glasses now, but you know I’ve always had a thing for those, and he got even more muscular somehow and he’s still so, so…”

 

“Clark?”

 

“Exactly! He’s thoughtful and charming and his smile could melt butter and he’s just a bumbling idiot but it’s so endearing and he’s a boy scout but he also knows just which buttons to push and, God!”

 

“Have you talked to him?”

 

She nodded. “We talked last night and… God, you know, I wish he wasn’t so understanding? He told me that he still loves me but he understands that I’m dating someone else and he can’t ask me to break up with him and why couldn’t he have just like, laid one on me or something!”

 

Lucy laughed as Lois roared, throwing her hands into the air in frustration. “Because then he wouldn’t be the guy that you fell in love with. Lois, Clark respects you and he understands that he’s been gone for seven years. He said his piece and now he’s going to wait for you to come to your own decision.”

 

“Stupid boy scout.” She grumbled, knowing that Lucy was right.

 

“I think the question is, Lo, what to you want? Literally, the day before Clark returned, you were talking about breaking up with Richard and how no one would ever stand up to Clark. What happened with his return? Honestly, I thought that the moment Clark returned, you would dump whoever you were with and jump right back into his arms. So what’s stopping you?”

 

Lois sighed, unsure how to explain everything. Finally she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. “What if he leaves me again? Clark is… Clark is more than meets the eye. He didn’t want to leave me the first time, but what if he has to leave again? I can’t… I can’t be left behind one more time, Lucy. Dad did that all the time when we were growing up and I saw what Dad constantly being on duty did to Mom.”

 

“I’m not going to pretend to know what you’re talking about.” Lucy started, though she did have her suspicions. “But, I think that as much as Mom hated that Dad left, she knew that if it was in his power, he’d always return to her. And she was the one who made it possible for him to do what he did in the army. She gave him something to fight for, someone for him to come home to.”

 

Lois gulped at the similarities Lucy was drawing unknowingly between their parents’ relationship and her relationship with Clark. “But what if I’m not strong enough?”

 

“Lois, you are the strongest person that I know. Stop listening to your head, and listen to your heart. Every relationship has its sacrifices and nothing in life is guaranteed. It’s not about if he’ll leave your again or if you’re strong enough, because no one can predict life. It’s about love. He loves you enough that he’s still crazy about you after seven years of not seeing you. And as your sister, I have never seen you happier than when you were with Clark and I think you could be that happy again.

 

“The question is, do you love Clark enough to cope with any sacrifices that you may have to make?”

 

~~~

 

Jonathan was surprised to find his son in the barn. Taking the steps to the loft slowly, he remembered all the times that he had found Clark staring out the loft window in his adolescence, contemplating and brooding in his original fortress of solitude. On one hand, it was a comfort to know that no matter how much things changed, some things didn’t. Clark may now be a confident, self-assured man, living in the city, but he still felt home on the farm and still relied on his parents for advice from time to time.

 

“Well, if it isn’t Metropolis’ newest superhero.” Jonathan smiled. “Miss your mother’s cooking already?”

 

Clark turned around, hands clenched into fists. “Dad, I need to know that I made the right choice.”

 

“With revealing yourself? Well, Son, it’s a little late to go back on that now, though I do think Lois was the right person to write the article.” Jonathan watched as Clark tensed more at the mention of his first love. “This isn’t about the article is it?”

 

Jonathan wrapped his arm around his son’s shoulder as he led them towards the house. “You know, Clark, I think this conversation is going to require your mother.”

 

Clark sat across the kitchen table from his parents, Martha arming him with a slice of pie and a glass of milk. Jonathan exchanged a glance with his wife, Martha sighing before taking the lead. “Clark, honey, why don’t you tell us what’s wrong?”

 

He sighed, his shoulders heaving. “I… After I told Lois what I’d been up to for the past seven years, I had to be honest with her, you know? So, I told her that I still love her but that I understand that she’s moved on and she has her own life and that I can’t just ask her to drop everything for me. So I said that it’s okay if she doesn’t return my feelings, but I just want her in my life any way that I can.

 

“And I thought I did the right thing but then she never turned up to work today besides turning in the article and that isn’t like Lois. She’d rather overdose on caffeine than miss a day of work.”

 

“Well, I think you did the right thing, Clark.” Martha confirmed. “You couldn’t just leave your past relationship hanging between you if you’re going to work together and you also needed to tell her that you don’t expect anything from her. Lois probably just needs time to think and she can’t exactly do that if you’re in the desk across from her.”

 

“I guess…” He frowned. “I guess I’m just afraid that I scared her away. She’s never been good with commitment.”

 

“In general, yes. But she confessed to me one time that trusting you was easy. I don’t think she has an issue with committing to you. I think she needs to think over everything that your life has become and she needs time to come to terms with it before anything happens.” Martha patted her son’s arm as he sat sullenly, lost in his own thoughts. “You did the right thing.”

 

Jonathan joined the conversation. “And from my own experience chasing after stubborn women, leave it be unless she brings it up. But,” he paused. “Given your particular situation, if someone else brings it up, you defend your intentions towards her. You never know, she may just need to see that you’re willing to fight for her to finally give in.”

 

Clark smiled weakly. “I guess. I just… I just have to hope that she feels for me what I feel for her, don’t I?”

 

“Don’t worry, Clark.” Martha spoke wisely, thinking back on her own life. She and Jonathan may not have been able tohave their own child, but they had been blessed with a son Martha loved as much as she could love a child of her own blood. “Everything works out the way it’s supposed to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, don't worry, Lois makes a decision at the beginning of the next chapter and then things speed up! I know this has started out slowly, but I couldn't just have Lois automatically forgive Clark. Too much has changed since they were together in high school for that.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois finally talks with Richard.

Lois was quiet on her date with Richard that night. When she had called him that afternoon, he had been understandably surprised that she had wanted to meet up for dinner. After all, she had been blowing him off consistently for almost two weeks, and everyone around was prepared for the aftermath of Lois dumping him. 

 

At least, those were the whispers in the office.

 

Richard had been a new transfer when he had first become interested in Lois and because of it, he hadn’t known about her reputation when it came to dating. He had heard that she was brilliant and the rising star in her job. But he hadn’t heard that none of her boyfriends lasted more than a few months and that they were always dumped, like clockwork, at the beginning of summer. Of course, no one but Lois and those close to her knew why that timing was so specific.

 

“I’d like to thank you for meeting up with me, Richard.” Lois started formally, ignoring his attempt to hold her hand as they left the restaurant. She didn’t want to break-up with him in person, but Lois had learned the hard way that some men just couldn’t take a hint about a relationship. And with the added likelihood that she and Clark would hopefully be getting back together soon, Lois figured that she at least owed it to Richard to break-up with him in person. He was a nice guy, even if he wasn’t the guy for her.

 

Richard frowned. “You don’t have to sound so formal, Lois. We’re in a relationship.”

 

She stiffened, wrapping her arms protectively around her torso for what she knew wouldn’t be an easy break-up. Lois had kept him on too long and his feelings ran far too deep for this to be easy. “Richard…”

 

He chuckled humourlessly. “I should have known. You’ve been blowing me off for weeks, but I just thought you were just following a hot story, you know? You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you?”

 

“I’m sorry, Richard, it’s just…” She paused, wondering how to let him down gently. Then again, subtle had never really been her style. “I don’t love you. And I know you care more for me than I do for you. It’s not fair for me to keep stringing you along when I know that it’s not going to lead to anything.”

 

“Of course it’s not going to lead to anything! You barely put any time into this relationship, how could you expect it to work!”

 

“You’re a really great guy, Richard, it’s just not working out, I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t give me those platitudes.”

 

“It’s true!” She raised her voice, beginning to go on the defensive. She hadn’t expected him to handle this well, but she hadn’t expected such outward hostility. “I’ve been thinking about this for weeks and I thought it was high time that I stop stringing you along! I know it hurts, but I’m not in love with you Richard and I never will be.”

 

“It’s Clark, isn’t it?” He scowled. “Who is he to you, Lois? You said he’s the son of the Kents, who I know you see as your own parents practically, so who is he to you? Is he your brother? What’s your history with him, Lois?”

 

Lois shook her head, speaking vehemently. “This is not about, Clark! This is about me being a mature adult and ending this relationship because it’s not going anywhere!”

 

“You know what, Lois?” He laughed. “You can lie to yourself all you want if that’s what helps you sleep at night, but I should have listened to everyone when I was asking you out. You’re nothing but an ice cold bitch.”

 

She gasped at his words. Lois had been called a bitch many times in her life. In fact, she had taken pride in being called one, knowing that it was often just a word for an assertive woman. But the way that Richard was using the word cut her to her core. “You know, I actually thought you were a nice guy. Do everyone a favour, Richard, and grow the fuck up. Not everyone’s going to like you and you’re not always going to get your way. And stay the hell away from me in the office.”

 

Lois stopped off furiously, ignoring Richard as he shouted vulgar names after her. In her years dating, she had had more than a few messy breakups and her father had put several exes on military surveillance. But Richard? She hadn’t been expecting that from him. She sighed as she closed the door to her apartment, moving around as she got ready for bed.

 

It didn’t matter. As much as Richard’s immature reaction stung, it was all over now and tomorrow she’d tell Clark that she still loved him too. And now she just had to hope that everything worked out.

 

She deserved to finally get her happy ending after all these years.

 

~~~

 

Clark hadn’t seen Lois since this morning when she had blown into their office like a tornado and then rushed right back out. At least this time, he knew why. A source had called her with a hot lead on just what she needed to clinch her story on the governor, which she was gunning to get published by Monday in order for it to come out before the bill was voted on. That left him doing research on the connection between the gang activity and the gun-running in the Congo.

 

He had been contacting sources left and right, combining Lois’ resources in Metropolis and his resources in the Congo, but so far no one was talking. Whoever was pulling the strings, they were powerful. Clark had half a mind to patrol the Slums specifically for the next few days, waiting for someone to slip up. But, he didn’t want to get Superman involved, not if he could avoid it. It would be a last resort tactic.

 

Clark rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses before standing up. He needed coffee.

 

Smiling as he made his way through the newsroom, Clark was dismayed to learn that there was no coffee left. Sighing in frustration, he put in a new filter and brewed the next pot. As he was waiting for it to be ready, he looked around at his coworkers. For the most part, Clark liked to think that he had integrated himself pretty well into the newsroom for his first week on the job. It helped that Perry liked him and that his first published article had drawn solid links between LexCorp and misappropriation of government funding. Lex, of course, had managed to deny any accusations, but the article was still out there.

 

Clark had been saddened upon his return to Metropolis to find that Lex had indeed taken a very dark path. To find that Chloe, who throughout all of high school was vehemently against all things Luthor and had compared the family to the devil, was engaged to Lex, had been incredibly surprising. He made a mental note that once he knew where he stood with Lois, to ask her about Chloe and Lex. For some reason, his gut was telling him that this had something to do with his departure.

 

Clark was just pouring his cup of coffee when Richard came up behind him, tapping him on his shoulder. “Hey, Richard, do you want a—“

 

He had no sooner turned around than Richard had punched him square in his jaw. Clark reacted quickly, turning his head so that Richard’s hand didn’t break and covering where he was hit with his palm. He gripped tightly onto his glasses, holding them in place, even though the cracked lens indicated that he’d have to replace them soon.

 

Clark shook his head. “I’m sorry, Richard, did I do something to offend you?”

 

The normal bustle of the newsroom quieted as hushed voices spread that Richard had just punched Clark. That Lois’ current boyfriend, as far as they knew, had just punched Lois’ new partner.

 

“Something to offend me! Lois broke up with me!”

 

“Well, I’m sorry, but I don’t see how I have anything to do with that.”

 

“Bullshit! We were fine and then right around when you show up, everything fell apart! What is your history with her that ended my relationship?”

 

Clark looked Richard up and down, taking in his dishevelled appearance and wild eyes. He cocked his head to the side, deciding that he’d let Richard set the tone, but if he had to defend himself again, he would. “Lois had no idea that I was going to be back in town, Richard.” Clark spoke, his tone measured and placating. “I can see how my arrival would upset her currently, but any problems in your relationship before my return, I had nothing to do with. Instead of blaming someone outside your relationship, you should look at the relationship itself. Besides, I don’t think that Lois would appreciate you airing her private affairs in the middle of the newsroom now, would she?”

 

“You son of a bitch.”

 

“My mother happens to be a very pleasant woman, actually.” Clark grinned, unable to not put in a dig to the man who was rapidly getting on his nerves, creating a scene that not only was very unprofessional in the workplace, but would ricochet and affect Lois’ reputation as well. “I don’t think that Lois would appreciate you referring to my mother like that either. They’re quite close, you know.”

 

Richard growled, lunging forward and pushing Clark back against the counter. Clark took in a deep breath. He had tried being patient with the man, he had. But this was too much. Sure, Clark Kent needed to be a bumbling reporter to keep himself separate from Superman, but he wasn’t about to let someone walk all over him and insult those he cared about. “You should really be careful who you physically confront, Richard, I grew up on a farm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a fun note to leave it on, but I plan on updating Thursday before I leave. Also I had a super productive day writing yesterday! I'm not quite sure what happened but it made me happy and I got some good drafts of chapters done! So minus editing, I basically have the story I want to follow this finished.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation continues.

Lois walked into the newsroom, practically walking on clouds after a successful meeting with a source. But the sight before her stilled her movement and deflated her mood. She walked in to see Richard punch Clark in the face. Thankfully, no one had noticed her presence as the confrontation quickly grew personal.

 

Clark was restraining himself, that much Lois could see. If not, Richard would be unconscious on the floor already. He had tried to remain polite, but Lois could see his jaw twitching and fingers curling into fists. Clark may be trying to keep up the veneer of a mild-mannered reporter, but he didn’t allow people he cared about to be disrespected.

 

The subtle digs were the first sign. Clark was letting his anger seep through at the smaller man, fighting to keep the confrontation peaceful; At least on his end. But when Richard shoved him into the counter, Lois could see Clark physically snap and she held her breath. She knew that he would never hurt Richard beyond what a normal human could do and that he had incredible control over his abilities. But that didn’t mean that this wouldn’t be ugly.

 

“You should really be careful who you physically confront, Richard, I grew up on a farm.”

 

Lois could hear the warning in Clark’s voice, the added benefit of knowing just what he was capable of giving credence to the veiled threat. But Richard didn’t pick up on any of this. 

 

“Oh yeah?” He scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You can’t even walk through the newsroom without knocking over a pile of papers. I’m just quacking in my boots.”

 

Richard went to push Clark again, but this time, Clark didn’t allow himself to move. And Lois realised that this was what Clark was talking about. He had put his body in defence mode, and he wouldn’t feel another thing until this confrontation was over. She took a tentative step forward as Richard backed away, scared, finally picking up that he was in over his head.

 

Her voice stuck in her throat as Clark stared down at Richard. “I can hog-tie a prized pig in thirty seconds. Trust me, you won’t be much of a challenge.”

 

Almost faster than could normally be possible, Clark reached out and twisted Richard’s arm behind his back, Richard yelping in pain as Clark held him steadily in place, not even breaking a sweat. “I wonder, Richard, how your uncle would react to your conduct this afternoon.”

 

Lois watched as Richard intended to get in another punch with his free arm. Even though Lois knew that Clark could take care of himself and that the punch was going to swing wild due to Richard’s limited mobility, she stepped forward. Her hand reached out to stop his fist mid-swing as she threw a punch of her own.

 

Her fist landed squarely in the centre of his face and Lois smirked as Clark let him go, Richard holding onto his nose. “God, you bitch!”

 

“You know, Richard, you could have just accepted that our relationship was over instead of blaming it on a third person.” She seethed. “Clark’s a better person than I am, he won’t hurt you. But I’m about five-seconds away from kneeing you in the family jewels.”

 

“Lois…” Clark whispered, noticing that the newsroom had literally stopped working, the whole staff, including their editor, staring at the trio.

 

“You know what, Richard, you want to know what my history with Clark is? You want to know why we would have never had a chance even if Clark hadn’t popped back up into my life?”

 

Clark placed a calming hand on her shoulder as Richard nodded eagerly, the whole paper tuning in to finally learning about the intrepid Lois Lane’s past, something she had always been very closed-lipped about. “Lo…”

 

But Lois was on a roll, and she wasn’t going to be stopped. “I lived with his family for a year in Smallville and we fell in love. He was my first love and I’ve never stopped loving him and no man has ever or will ever live up to him. So there, that’s why we would never work out. Because you aren’t half the man that he is and I still love him, even though we’ve been apart for seven years. Happy now?”

 

The newsroom took in a collective gasp at the insight into Lois and Clark’s shared history. Many shared shocked whispers and exchanging disbelief, while others claimed that they had seen it inhow the partners interacted. Perry raised a wry eyebrow, his disappointment in his nephew growing as Richard continued to handle the situation poorly.

 

“What does he have that I don’t?” He scowled.

 

“My heart.” Lois replied simply, looking her ex up and down. “And right now, my respect. Get out of my face, Richard.”

 

Perry spoke up. “Richard, go wait in my office. We need to talk about the consequences of your unprofessional conduct this afternoon.”

 

“Mine! What about theirs?”

 

“You started it and there’s a whole newsroom of people here who will back that up.”

 

The room settled into an uncomfortable silence as Richard moved sullenly into Perry’s office, all eyes on Lois and Clark.

 

“You still love me?” Clark questioned, barely contained hope in his eyes.

 

Lois blushed. “Yeah, I um, I didn’t want it to come out like that but—“

 

Her sentence was cut off by Clark stooping down to kiss her, pulling her in close by the waist. Lois’ back arched as she tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss. Her foot popped as he continued kissing her, nibbling on her bottom lip.

 

The newsroom stood in shocked silence at the scene in front of them, a quiet moan from Lois shaking Clark out of his joy that Lois still loved him. He pulled back, flushing as he mumbled his excuses. “I’m so sorry, Lois, I shouldn’t have—“

 

“Clark?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

She pulled him back down to continue their kiss by the back of his head, their lips massaging each other’s in their old rhythm, the pair falling back into their familiar push and pull. Their bodies pressed closer to the other’s until there was no room left between them, Lois gripping tightly onto the lapels of his suit as Clark’s hands supported her back, one large hand cupping her neck and the other resting on the small of her back.

 

“Uh hem.” The gruff throat clearing of their editor broke them apart, both Lois and Clark blushing furiously at the show they had just put on.

 

“Sir—“

 

“Chief—“

 

Perry waved his hand. “I saw something like this coming from the moment I introduced him as your partner, Lois.” He frowned. “Thought admittedly I didn’t anticipate it happening in the middle of my newsroom. Nevertheless, just don’t let it get in the way of your work.”

 

He walked away to deal with his nephew while Lois and Clark stood in the middle of the newsroom, feeling like they were in fishbowl. Clark reddened as he overhead Cat mumble something to the girl next to her about what the sex must be like if a kiss was that hot.

 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Clark offered.

 

Lois smirked. “I thought you’d never ask, Smallville.”

 

~~~

 

They were a stumbling mess of tangled limbs as they fell through the door to her apartment. Lois gasped as he bit down on her throat, sucking hard on her pulse point. “Clark…” She moaned, tugging at his jacket until he eventually shrugged it off.

 

His lips chased after hers as they hurried to get each other’s clothes off, unbuttoning the other’s shirt and tossing them across the room. Lois kicked off her heels as Clark stepped out of his shoes, tugging down his trousers.

 

“Hey, Clark…” Lois called seductively as she slowly peeled off her skirt.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Clark swore, eyes bugging out as he tripped getting out of his trousers, nearly ripping the fabric.

 

Lois giggled at his exuberance, Clark capturing her laugh as he melded his lips against hers. Picking her up, he wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her against the nearest wall, grinding against her. She scrapped her nails down his back, knowing that it wouldn’t mark him but that he loved the sensation.

 

Clark growled, having seemingly had enough as he threw her over the back of her couch, shoving down his boxers and tearing off her panties. He entered her in a hard thrust, Lois gasping at the sudden intrusion. The couch creaked with their movement, Lois gripping onto the arm of the couch to brace herself as he pounded into her.

 

She knew that this wouldn’t last long, not with both of them so wound up with need. His hands dug into her hips, bringing her back as he went forward. Lois moaned loudly as he brushed against her g-spot, Clark bending his knees to ensure that he hit the bundle of nerves repeatedly. Her legs began to shake with the effort required to hold her upright, pleasure coursing through her body.

 

He wrapped her long hair around his hand, pulling her head backwards and bringing her into a searing kiss. Lois broke the kiss as her climax hit her, wailing. Clark followed shortly after, back arching as he shakily continued thrusting inside of her. Panting, they stumbled back to rest against the wall, his cock slipping out of her.

 

Lois glanced down at his erection, surprised to see that he was still hard. “That’s new.” She raised an eyebrow.

 

He shrugged. “Benefits of training. Though it did suck when I was spending seven years in relative solitude.”

 

She simpered, pressing her hand against his chest. “Well, let’s make up for that, shall we?”

 

“Bedroom?”

 

“Bedroom.”

 

Clark chased Lois into her bedroom, pinning her to the bed. She shouted in protest, her shout turning into a moan as his tongue flicked over her clit. “Clark!” His tongue vibrated against her using super-speed, as two fingers pumped rapidly inside of her, curving expertly. “Oh, oh, oh!” Lois screamed as she came quickly, body thrashing against her bed. “That is no fair using super-speed!”

 

“All’s fair in love and war, Lo.” He smirked. “Besides, it didn’t seem like you were exactly complaining.”

 

Lois growled, smiling as Clark allowed himself to be pinned down to the bed. She kissed her way down his torso, placing gentle kisses on the inside of his thighs until he was begging, precum leaking from the tip. “You have the say the magic word, Clarkie.”

 

He growled as her hand lightly stroked his hard cock. “You’re holding my dick for ransom, that’s what you’re doing.”

 

“Magic words.” She sang.

 

“Please, Lois.” He begged. “Please put my dick in your mouth, dam—oh fuck!”

 

Lois took him deep immediately, knowing that they were both too wound up for any more delay. She deep-throated him while fondling his balls, heat filling her as Clark talked dirty to her, language leaving his mouth that only she ever got to hear. “That’s it, baby, take my big cock down your throat. That’s it, ah, shit, Lo.” Clark thrusted subconsciously, eyes closed with pleasure as he fucked her mouth. It has been seven long years of celibacy for him. He came with a shout, Lois swallowing his cum expertly as he massaged her throat, helping her to swallow his load.

 

He brought her up for a kiss, Lois straddling his lap and sinking down onto him, beginning to bounce up and down. “God, I love your new stamina.”

 

Clark grunted, thrusting up harder into her and bending down to suck on her breasts, laving the soft mounds and playing with the nipples until they were hard peaks. Lois was riding him as fast as she could, but eventually, frustrated with the speed, he moved them so that her back was against the bed. Clark manoeuvred her legs so that they were slung over his shoulders and he drilled into her, pounding her into the mattress.

 

The bed banged against the wall, the only other sounds in the room the sounds of panting and skin slapping against skin as their hips collided. Clark could feel that Lois was on the edge, her face twisting with pleasure as her walls tightened around his cock. He reached down to rub her clit, encouraging her onwards. “That’s it, Lo, come for me baby, come around my cock.”

 

Lois moaned loudly as she came, Clark’s thrusts becoming jerky as her pussy clenched around him in time with her aftershocks. “Your cock feels so good in me, it fills me so completely. Come inside me, baby, I want to feel you come.”

 

Clark’s back arched as he came, her words spurring him forwards. Shuddering, he collapsed on top of her, their sweat-slicked bodies sliding against the other. He rolled off of her, lying breathless at her side. “That was… Jesus, Lo, that was something else.”

 

“Well, we always had a kinky side, you especially farm boy.”

 

“Ah, you love it.” He grinned, pausing before he turned serious. “Lo, should we, uh, talk about this?”

 

She shook her head negatively. “Not now, not tonight. Tonight, I just want to be held by the man that I love.”

 

So Clark wrapped his arms around her and she curled automatically into his chest. “I love you too.” He whispered into the top of her head. Lois quickly fell asleep, and Clark allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the comforting sound of her heartbeat.

 

He was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! This is my last update as I'm leaving tomorrow morning to go travelling. I will see you all again in July!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark adjust to their new status.

Blinking her eyes blearily, Lois took in her surroundings. She was still in her apartment, so that was a good sign. Wriggling her toes, she made her way mentally up her body, trying to figure out what was different. The warm arm wrapped around her torso answered that question easily. It also explained why Lois was so incredibly sore.

 

Memories from the weekend flooded her; Richard being an ass, Clark kissing Lois in the middle of the bullpen, Lois kissing Clark in the middle of the bullpen. And then there was the hot sex. All of the hot sex. They had spent the weekend in various phases of undress, Clark only leaving when he really needed to for Superman duties.

 

It had been some weird form of domestic bliss.

 

She slipped out of bed and made her way into the shower. Belting along to the 80s radio station she played every morning, Lois was unsurprised when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. He took over washing her hair for her, Lois moaning as his fingers expertly massaged her head.

 

“You know,” she spoke as she had him bend down so that she could do the same for him. “I don’t know why we never did this at the farm.”

 

“Because my parents might have actually had a heart attack?” He chuckled as they got out, Clark wrapping Lois up in a towel before drying himself in five seconds. “They definitely knew that towards the end we were having sex. I’m pretty sure we had sex every day until I left and we definitely weren’t the best at sneaking around. But if they had seen us get out of the shower together…” He shook his head. “I think they’d still prefer it if I had waited until marriage.”

 

“They waited until marriage?”

 

He nodded in confirmation. “It was a small town thing for my dad and my mom did admit to me once that while she had never wanted to wait until marriage, she had wanted to wait for someone she cared about enough and that just happened to be my dad.”

 

“Jesus, and then I came along and corrupted their son. It’s a wonder that they still talk to me.”

 

“Nah, they love you. They’ll be thrilled to know that we… Well, what are we right now?”

 

Lois paused from where she was styling her hair. “Uh, well, we love each other.”

 

“We do.”

 

“And we had super hot sex the whole weekend.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“So I guess that we’re in a relationship.”

 

“Kinda feels like we skipped some steps this time around though.”

 

“Yeah, but when have we ever done things the right way?”

 

“True.” He chuckled, trapping her body between his arms and the counter. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he asked cheekily, “Would you like to go out on a date with me, Lois?”

 

“Hm, I don’t know.” She pretended to muse over the question. “Pick me up on Friday at 8?”

 

He groaned. “Please don’t tell me that I have to wait five days to stay the night again.”

 

Lois laughed. “Please, Smallville, I’m not trying to punish myself here. Besides, I think that it’s a little too late to stop now. I’m a woman with needs, Kent.”

 

He laughed pulling on the work suit he had picked up last night after he had been persuaded to spend the night once again. “Friday at 8 then. Prepare to be romanced, Lane.” He paused as he put on an un-cracked pair of glasses. “You know, we probably shouldn’t show up to work together. People might get the wrong idea.”

 

She raised a wry eyebrow at him in the mirror as he zipped up her dress. “Or the right idea, you mean.” Lois patted his cheek as she turned around. “I’m sorry, Clarkie, but people have definitely already come to the conclusion that we had sex after we left the office. We did make out in the middle of the bullpen.”

 

Clark continued to grumble the whole way to work about how he didn’t want people speculating about their relationship, to which Lois casually reminded him that people have been speculating about their relationship since Clark had arrived at the Planet and that Friday had only served to provide new fodder. Besides, it wasn't like they had any visible love bites.

 

That observation had turned Clark a delightful shade of red as he remembered where exactly he had left love bites.

 

The ride to their floor was awkward as they held hands in the elevator, co-workers from other floors having clearly heard about Friday’s event. Lois and Clark exited the elevator as soon as they could, breathing in a sigh of relief that the newsroom was particularly busy that morning and that people didn’t seem to be paying attention to them.

 

At least, until Perry bellowed for them from his office.

 

Clark reddened and Lois cringed as the whole newsroom swivelled to look at the couple. Cursing Perry on the way into the office, Lois sat down with a huff, Clark standing awkwardly behind her, hands resting on her shoulders.

 

“Richard has been suspended for the time being.” Perry started. “He’s always had a temper and he will be taking anger management classes before he’s allowed to return.”

 

“This is what I get for being a decent person and breaking up with him face-to-face.” Lois grumbled. “Should always just do things by phone.”

 

“Moving on from that,” Perry started. “Lois, you’ll be happy to know that the governor is being grilled over the education bill after your exposé and much of that grilling is coming from within the state legislator.” He paused. “I also want an update on your connection between violence in the Slums and the gun-running in the Congo by the end of the day. I both think you two are onto something but I need proof.”

 

“Anything else, Chief?” Lois asked.

 

“If you two are now in a relationship, which I assume you are, you need to go and fill out the correct forms for an office relationship at HR. Other than that, you’re free to go.”

 

“Thank you, Sir.” Clark spoke as Lois stood up and began to pull him out of the editor’s office so that they could get to work.

 

Perry chuckled as he watched them bicker their way to their office, walking hand in hand. They were an interesting couple, Lois’ brash personality the complete opposite of Clark’s more mild-mannered one. Lois was fire and Clark was water. It would be interesting watching them, that’s for sure, but Perry was happy to see them both happy. Clark had had a certain sadness in his eyes when Perry had run into him in Cairo that was now gone and Lois had always been very reserved until Clark had stumbled back into her life.

 

He knew that many people wouldn’t get their relationship, but Perry knew that they were just right for each other.

 

Lois clapped her hands as they got into their office. “Right, where are we with the story?”

 

Clark pulled up everything that he had found yesterday, which was admittedly little. “I’ve been able to put together some stuff using some connections of the superhero variety, but no sources of the conventional variety are talking in either Metropolis or the Congo.”

 

“Superhero variety?”

 

“Yeah, I met this guy in high school who could run even faster than me—well, then, I’m not sure about now. Anyway, he became a forensic scientist and he gave me some information on the specifics of these guns, but while I can tell you how to build a ship for interplanetary travel, I’m pretty useless at guns.”

 

She rolled her eyes, leaning over her desk to grab the papers from him. Lois paused as she picked up on people staring through their office window. Growling, she stood up, giving them her patented Lane glare before closing the blinds. “There, now that the peeping toms are done with, we can get back to work.”

 

Lois read over the specifics of the gun. Clark’s friend had been very thorough and clearly knowledgable about forensics and had put together a complete forensic breakdown of the weapons. The guns had been modified to be used specifically at short range, but unlike most short-range guns, weren’t highly accurate.

 

“Okay, I’m confused.” She spoke. “These guns, they’re only good for short-range use but aren’t accurate at all. The semi-automatic setting is supposed to make up for that, but if someone had tried to sell my father this gun, he’d have told them to stuff it. Hell, I would have told them to stuff it.”

 

Clark frowned as he took the specs back. “This gun would increase the death-rate right? Presumably, the people receiving these guns would have to fire more often and more widely if they wanted to hit their target.”

 

“Yeah…” Lois answered, seeing the cogs turning in Clark’s head. “What are you thinking, Smallville?”

 

“Who do we know who would benefit exponentially from increased violence in the Slums? The place already has the highest crime rate in Metropolis and it’s taken a lot of effort on my part to bring that down at all.”

 

Lois and Clark looked up from their respective desks at the same time. “Lex.”

 

“Fuck!” Lois cursed. “Plus, with Chloe now at his disposable, who knows what their genius-level intellects could cook up together?”

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, when did Chloe get engaged to Lex, of all people? When I left, she hated everyone with a Luthor name.”

 

She snorted. “You’re not going to like the answer.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“Well, they’ve been engaged almost a year and the wedding is in February—Lex had wanted a Valentine’s day wedding but Chloe had wanted a long engagement.” She rolled her eyes. “But, she turned to him and they started doing whatever they do during our first year at Met U.”

 

Clark’s eyes widened. “That long ago?”

 

“Chloe knew that I knew more about you leaving that I had let on and she didn’t like it. She spent the majority of our first semester trying to get information out of me and even getting Lana in on it. But when I refused point blank, Chloe walked out of my life and I haven’t seen her since.

 

“It’s okay because I have Lucy and we’re really close now. Plus, Lana apologised to me a few years ago and while we’ll never be that close, I went to her wedding to Pete. Chloe always wanted to know the truth and while for a while she went after it in the same way that we do now, she went to Lex because Lex also hungers for the truth, he’s just more devious about how he gets to it.”

 

“Wait, Pete? Pete Ross? He and Lana are married?”

 

“That’s what you picked up out of that?” Lois rolled her eyes. “Yes, in fact, Pete’s a lawyer now, an A.D.A., and he’s been quite useful over the years.” She paused. “In fact, he might be useful now. You’re about to have a reunion, Smallville.”

 

~~~

 

Clark pushed up his glasses, a nervous quirk he had picked up now that he wore them, as they stood at Pete’s secretary’s desk. Lois was being Lois. The secretary maintained that Pete had requested not to be disturbed, but Lois had never liked taking no for an answer.

 

“You know what, I know where his office is, come on, Smallville!” The secretary’s cries were useless as Lois barrelled into Pete’s office, Clark on her heels. “Oh, God!” She yelled upon entering, slapping her hand over her eyes and over Clark’s. “I am so sorry! God, Pete, next time just tell your secretary that you’re getting it on with your wife, instead of you just don’t want to be disturbed!”

 

Lana awkwardly rearranged her blouse as she got off of Pete’s lap. “I was just here for my lunch break from the gallery…”

 

“Uh huh.” Lois rolled your eyes, looking between them curiously. “Let’s pretend that I buy that. Anyway, I thought that I’d kill two birds with one stone and get Pete here to help me out on a case and also have a little Smallville reunion.”

 

Lana and Pete seemed to take in the giant man by Lois’ side for the first time in the conversation, Pete grinning widely as he stood up to pat his old friend on the back. “Man, Clark, I’m glad your back.”

 

“It’s good to see you too, Pete.” Clark grinned, hugging his childhood friend.

 

“I have to get back to work now, but maybe we can all meet up one night. It’s good to see you again, Clark.”

 

“Call me to set it up, Lana.” Lois called after Lana as she left, mumbling to herself that Pete needed to get a better secretary, one that could stand up to Lois.

 

“So,” Pete said as he closed his door. “Tights?”

 

Clark groaned. “They’re not tights. Lois made fun of them too.”

 

Pete chuckled. “You know, when Lana first introduced me to Lois, I was shocked at first to see that you dated her, but after knowing her, man, she’s exactly what you needed. You always needed a good kick in the ass, man.”

 

“Pete!”

 

The lawyer raised his hands innocently. “I’m just saying, I thought she was perfect for you. Are you two…”

 

“We’re back together.” Lois answered. “But unfortunately, we aren’t just here for a touching reunion where you two discuss my compatibility with Clark.”

 

“I should have known that Lois Lane wouldn’t have stepped into the District Attorney’s building unless she had to. What’s up?”

 

“We’ve been working on a story about the increased gun-activity in the slums and we think that Luthor might be behind it. We just need motive. Look, do you think that you can access any old building permits, anything that could suggest that Lex is looking for real estate prices to drop in the Slums for his own profit?”

 

Pete shrugged. “I can take a look and see what I can get, but no promises.”

 

“Thanks, Pete.” Clark shook his hand. “I’ll see you around, right?”

 

“You can bet it on. Hey, keep Lois out of trouble, alright? I’ve already gotten her out of jail twice this year.”

 

Clark laughed. “Well, I can try, Pete, but no promises.”

 

“Hey, I’m right here!” Lois exclaimed. “And you can sleep at your own apartment tonight, Mister.”

 

Pete’s laughter followed them as they left his office, making their way back to the Planet.

 

“So what do we do now?” Clark asked.

 

Lois set her jaw, determined. “We comb our way through LexCorp’s public records.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! (momentarily). I'm moving out of my rental house on Tuesday and crashing at a friend's for a week before graduation and my dad is in town. Thankfully, I did most of my moving out before I left to travel so there isn't too much for me to do.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll update it when I can.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark had their second first date.

Clark was only five minutes late to pick Lois up for their date on Friday. Which, Lois could forgive him for. After all, he had been helping with a seven car pile-up on the freeway. It was her first taste of what life with Clark would be like, and while she didn’t exactly like it, she knew that Clark would return to her as soon as possible and would never stand her up without a good reason.

 

And boy did someone like him have good reasons.

 

“You know,” he said as he opened the passenger door of his truck for her. “This is kinda like a second first date.”

 

Lois laughed. “Though let’s hope that this time, we don’t get caught making out in your car by an elderly couple.”

 

Clark blushed at the memory. “I’m still so thankful that they didn’t know my parents.”

 

“Yeah and then someone had to kiss me in front of witnesses later.”

 

“Hey, you had been kidnapped by a very bad person!”

 

“Wait,” she paused. “That was you, wasn’t it, who saved us? Well, sort of us. I never thanked you for that once I found out about you.”

 

He shrugged. “Even then I would have done anything for you, Lois.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” He confirmed. “I was a goner the moment that you dunked me in the water tank, I just didn’t know it then.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing that you realised it then.” She smirked. “Come on, the sooner we get through dinner, the sooner we get to dessert.”

 

Clark and Lois sat across from each other at a candle lit table, holding hands as they waited for their meals to arrive. Lois had complained that it was cheesy, but Clark knew that she appreciated the romance.

 

“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” Clark asked, thumb rubbing over the back of her hand.

 

“Yes, but it’s always nice to hear it.”

 

“Well, you look beautiful. You always do, but your dress…”

 

Lois teased him. “You should see what’s under the dress.” Clark’s eyes widened as he looked her up and down, tempted to use his x-ray vision. “Down, farm boy.” She laughed. “You can wait until later.”

 

They sat in comfortable silence until Clark spoke up, nervous. “Are you sure that you’re okay with me being late to pick you up, I mean, I couldn’t exactly text you and—“

 

“Clark,” Lois comforted. “It’s fine. All I have to do is turn on the news if I’m really wondering where you are. Besides, this is what I signed up for, being with you. I knew what I was getting into. And if you’re a little late getting somewhere or a date gets completely cancelled because of your duties, then I understand.”

 

“I still feel bad.”

 

“Smallville, you have a responsibility to this world and I understand that you’re occasionally going to have to leave me. I’m not saying I’ll always be happy about it, but I understand.”

 

He smiled in relief, pulling back as their waiter arrived with their meals. Lois caught him up on her life over the past seven years, filling him in on some of the more minor details that she hadn’t disclosed since his return and their rekindling of their relationship. In turn, Clark had shared some of the happier stories from his time training, including a story where he helped birth baby pandas in China.

 

Apparently, it wasn’t that much different from with cows.

 

“Clark!” Lois laughed as he led her out of the restaurant. “Seriously?”

 

“Well, they’re both mammals, Lois. And once you’ve helped a cow give birth, you never really forget how. It’s a pretty memorable experience.”

 

She chortled. “This is what I get for dating a farm boy.” Clark yanked her still, causing Lois to look at him oddly as they stood on the sidewalk. “Smallville?”

 

“Wow, I can’t believe that you still call him that.”

 

Lois turned at the entrance of a third person into the conversation, surprised to find the future Mr. and Mrs. Luthor in front of her. “Chloe.” She greeted curtly, grinding her teeth. “What a surprise.”

 

“I think the real surprise is Clark here. What is it, seven years since he’s been stateside? Did you ever find what you were looking for?”

 

Clark grimaced at Chloe’s bristly tone. “I did. But now, I’m home.” Chloe scoffed as Clark looked at Lois as he spoke, Lois leaning into his shoulder. “Now, if you excuse us, we were just leaving.”

 

“Clark!” Lex called out as the couple left. “The article you wrote, if you write anything else falsely accusing my company of illegal acts, I’ll have you sued for defamation faster than you can blink.”

 

Clark smirked as he turned around. “I didn’t write anything that wasn’t substantiated, Lex. Maybe you should have Chloe look into your company records to check everything for you; She used to be quite good at finding hidden projects in your company records when we were in high school.” He nodded curtly, ignoring Lex and Chloe’s fuming. “Good night, Lex, Chloe.”

 

Lois’ giggling broke into full out laughter as they made it into the car, not stopping until they had arrived back at her apartment. “I haven’t seen Lex that mad since I insinuated that he needed to use viagra to get it up.”

 

“What?” Clark asked. “When the hell did that happen?”

 

“He came to my college graduation because Chloe was obviously graduating too and after seeing them in a very messy lip-lock, I wasn’t about to mince my words. Then Chloe made some snide comment about you that I can’t even remember now, but well, let’s just say that if Lucy hadn’t punched her first, I would have.”

 

“So,” Clark changed the topic. “Do I get to see what’s underneath your dress yet?” He asked, sliding his hands over the slinky fabric around her hips. “I’ve been a good boy all evening and haven’t taken a single peak.”

 

Lois crooked her finger, motioning for him to follow her as she sauntered towards her bedroom. Clark watched her swaying hips as she moved down the hallway, legs teasing him as her dress rode up as she walked. He growled, chasing after her and throwing her onto the bed. Falling on top of her, he caught himself on his elbows before giving her a long kiss.

 

“God, you drive me crazy.” He rasped, hands moving to cup her ass. Lois had always been the most beautiful girl in the world to Clark and while he loved all of her—he definitely had a thing for her breasts—he had always loved her legs the most. Memories of the way they wrapped around him so perfectly had kept him company on lonely nights during training and now that he was with her again, all she had to do was flash a bit of thigh and he’d go wild.

 

She smiled flirtatiously as she rolled out from under him. Clark moved to grab her but she pushed him back onto the bed and moved to stand at the foot of it. “Lois?” He questioned.

 

“Just sit back.” Lois ordered.

 

Deciding to comply for the time being, Clark laid back against the pillows, propping his head up with his hands. Lois moved about the room, fiddling with her phone until she got music to play out of the speakers. He frowned as the sounds of ACDC began to fill the room. Lois had always had a soft spot for classic rock, but it wasn’t exactly music that he’d choose to set the mood.

 

Lois began to move her hips side-to-side, hands roving her body before landing in her hair, undoing the complicated up-do she had created earlier. Clark gulped as he caught on to what she was doing. Pushing himself upright, he watched with rapt attention as she shook her head, her hair falling loosely down her back. Teasingly, she turned around and slowly unzipped her dress and pushed it off of her one strap at a time, taking her time as she pushed it to the floor.

 

She remained bent over for probably longer than needed, but with an extra shake of her ass, she heard Clark groan. Lois smirked, knowing without a doubt that it was taking all of Clark’s self-restraint to stay on the bed. Sure enough, when she turned around, leaning up against the dresser to put herself on display, his hands were clenching at the duvet.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

Clark nodded vigorously but stayed put, knowing that Lois wanted to tease him. She had picked out the lingerie specifically for their second first date, as Clark called it. Lois had been coming back from a lead and Clark had been out on a save, when she passed a Victoria’s Secret and decided that she might as well go in. After all, you could never have too much underwear.

 

She had found the perfect lingerie set and she knew immediately that Clark would love it. It was a red lace corset set, with a see-through thong. The bustier top had made her bust look incredible and as she had turned around in the dressing room, had known that Clark wouldn’t be able to resist her in it. Granted, Clark seemed to be very intent on making up for his seven years of celibacy as fast of possible anyway, but Lois hadn’t been able to resist buying a little something special.

 

Lois continued to dance to the music, recalling on her pole dancing lessons from her first year on the job. As a fluff piece, Lois had taken pole fitness lessons in order to write an article on them. She had liked it so much that she had ended up taking the classes for a while. And judging by how Clark’s eyes were currently darkening with arousal, the classes had paid off. Her hand slipped down into her panties, eyes closing as she began to pleasure herself. She could have sworn that she heard him whimper as he adjusted himself in his trousers.

 

“Lo…” Clark growled.

 

She moved to straddled his lap, knees on either side of his hips, as the song changed to the next track. She ground down on him in beat with the song, feeling his already hard cock stiffen further. Clark gripped tightly onto her thighs, massaging the creamy skin as she looked down at him. Raising her arms over her head, Clark pulled the corset top off of her, leaving her in nothing but her panties and strappy heels.

 

He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, playing with them until they peaked, Lois letting out small breathy moans. Clark’s hands roved her body, sliding down her back and squeezing her ass, pulling her with him as he fell backwards onto the bed. Rolling them over, Clark took charge of the evening. He stroked her through the lace fabric of her thong, keeping the pressure just heavy enough to create a sensation, but light enough to keep her begging for more.

 

“Clark, please.” She whimpered.

 

Swiftly, he took off her panties and stripped himself of his clothing. Lois went to remove her heels, but Clark stopped her with a firm hand. “No.” He shook his head, hands travelling up and down her legs. “These stay on.”

 

Lois raised her eyebrows but complied, filing away his obvious kink regarding her legs for later use. Her legs wrapped around his waist, hitched high on his back as the stiletto heels dug into his skin. Clark moved above her, his large body dwarfing hers and he took her in a searing kiss, thrusting into her in one swift motion. Lois moaned as they took up a rhythm, fingers digging into the thick muscles of his back.

 

“God, I love you.” He breathed, kissing his way across her collarbone.

 

“I love you too.” She replied, her voice rising an octave as he hit that particular spot inside of her, his cock filling her completely. He fit her better than any other lover she had ever had, his impressive length stretching her just enough to be pleasurable, but not enough to hurt. And it sure helped that in the lusty last few weeks of their first go-a-round, she had trained him just how to use his cock, moulded him to be her ideal lover, just as she had been imprinted for him as well.

 

Clark began thrusting inside of her harder and faster, the muscles in his arms quaking as he pounded into her, rocking the bed. After that first night together, Lois’ neighbour had looked at her oddly when she got her mail, the elderly lady clearly having overheard their lovemaking. But then the woman had smirked, commenting that she was surprised that Lois was still walking before turning, leaving Lois a blushing mess.

 

Lois moaned as he rocked his pelvis against her clit with every stroke, the friction urging her climax forward. She orgasmed loudly, moaning as aftershocks of pleasure shot through her in random intervals, Clark extending her orgasm as he continued to thrust inside of her.

 

He picked up the pace once again and Lois felt her second orgasm building quickly as Clark pushed forward harder, cock reaching deep. Her walls contracted tightly around him as she came for a second time, Clark following suite with a grunt. He rolled her on top of him as he collapsed, letting her catch her breath.

 

“I swear, Clark, I know you’ve spent seven years alone training, but you’ve learned some new tricks.”

 

He grinned. “You want to know how?” Lois nodded eagerly, tracing her heel on his calf. “Kryptonians mostly used birthing pods to reproduce—I was the first natural birth in centuries—but that didn’t mean that they didn’t enjoy sex. They eventually created an equivalent to the Karma Sutra.”

 

“Are you telling me that we’ve been having kinky alien sex?”

 

“Yep, wanna have more?”

 

Lois didn’t reply, just launched herself on top of him and initiated round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More Clois goodness and your first peak at Mr. and Mrs. Luthor! In t!e next update the plot really starts to develop and I hope to get it up sometime before my graduation on the twelfth. Let me know what you guys think!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark goes to help when a monorail de-rails, but something interferes with the rescue.

Lois was walking back to work when she got the alert that the monorail was in trouble. It had been her day to get their lunches anyway and since Clark obviously wasn’t going to be at the office if the monorail was in danger of de-railing, well, she figured that she might as well go to the scene. She and Clark had been back together for almost a month, and it couldn’t be more perfect. He was making a name for himself as Superman, and they had fallen back into their easy relationship. In fact, it almost felt as if Clark had never left in the first place.

 

She pushed her way through the crowds that had begun to gather using a combination of elbows and her press pass. A blur of red and blue arrived on the scene just in time and Lois smiled. That was her man, ready to save the day. He had been careful not to step on the toes of the existing emergency services, but in cases like this, Lois knew that he was a welcomed addition.

 

Clark braced himself as he arrived just in time to catch the monorail as it fell of the tracks, plummeting towards the ground below. He caught it in the air, lowering himself to land on the ground. It was when he began to lower the train to the ground that he began to feel weak. He grimaced, wondering what was going on. Clark hadn’t felt weak since he was a teenager.

 

Something was wrong. Lois could feel it in her gut as Clark seemed to become stagnant, unable to move the train down onto the ground safely. She pushed her way closer, needing to find out what was wrong.

 

“Miss, you can’t go further.” A police officer ordered.

 

She flashed her press pass. “Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Want to try again?”

 

“Sorry, Miss Lane, I still can’t let you through.”

 

She gasped as she noticed Clark’s knee begin to buckle, his arms struggling to hold up the weight. The need to go find out what was wrong was strong and she couldn’t help but cry out as his knee buckled under him, crashing against the ground with a loud bang. The crowd let out astonished gasps as the emergency crews began to move forward.

 

Clark could hear the whispers starting, musing about what was wrong with the Man of Steel. But even he himself didn’t know what was wrong. All he could think about is that he just had to get the train and its passengers to the ground safely. He had almost thought that he was succeeding as the train felt lighter, but then he looked over and someone else was there. The mysterious person who had joined him helped Clark ease the train to the ground and Clark breathed a sigh of relief as everyone was safe and the firemen began to help passengers out of the train.

 

But Clark still felt weak, and he couldn’t figure out why.

 

He turned to find Lois in the crowd, pursing her lips. She was clearly nervous but was fighting not to show it, knowing that she couldn’t show such open concern for Superman. Clark began to move towards the person who helped him when the nausea became stronger. He fought against it, not understanding what was happening. It didn’t feel like the normal pain of Kryptonite, but something strange was going on.

 

“Thank you.” Clark greeted the man, shaking his hand. He took in his metal armour, wondering if the man was a cyborg. “I’m not sure what happened, but without your help, the situation could have been a lot worse.”

 

“It’s no problem, Superman, call me Metallo. I’m here to help, just like you are.”

 

Before Clark could question the man further, a news crew bombarded them. “Superman, Superman, what happened out there?”

 

Clark frowned, unsure how to handle the situation. “Sometimes, even a superhero needs a helping hand. I’m just lucky that Metallo was around.”

 

He caught Lois’ eye as he and Metallo finished the interview, nodding to her imperceptibly. They’d discuss this at the office.

 

“I’m not here to take Superman’s place.” Metallo denied. “I’m just here to help out. Metropolis is a big city and one man can’t take care of it alone.”

 

The newscaster turned to Clark for a reply. Clark grinned. “This city is big enough for more than one hero, as long as Metallo is here to help, we’ll have no problem.”

 

~~~

 

Lois was pacing frantically when Clark arrived back in her office, their lunch long forgotten. Slamming the door shut behind him, her skilled hands patted him down, looking for any signs of injury. She grabbed her face in her hands, looking at him from all angles.

 

“Lois, I’m fine.” Clark soothed. “I’m okay now.”

 

“Clark, something happened out there. I’ve never seen you so weak! What’s wrong, was there kryptonite?”

 

He shook his head. “I don’t know, Lo. I felt sick to my stomach, but it wasn’t quite the same pain as when I’m exposed to green kryptonite. I don’t know what happened, all of a sudden, I just had no strength and it took all my power to keep from collapsing.”

 

“Are you sick?” She questioned. “Can you even get sick?”

 

“I’ve only been sick once and that was because of an alien pathogen. I don’t think that any human virus can infect me.”

 

“Have you been getting enough sun?”

 

“Lois, it’s summer.” He replied simply. “We had a heat wave last week.”

 

“Overworking yourself?”

 

He shook his head again. “No. I did plenty more and slept a lot less when I was training. It can’t be that.”

 

“Okay.” She grabbed her purse, tugging him behind her. “We’re going to see Jor-El.”

 

“Lois, we can’t just leave in the middle of the workday.”

 

“So we tell Perry that we’re following a lead. That’s kinda true anyway.”

 

“Lois…” He groaned, about to tell her once again that he was fine. But the concern in her eyes stilled him. She looked so scared, terrified that something was wrong with him. Lois had never seen Clark when he was weak and it was disquieting to see someone so strong be that way. “Okay.” He reluctantly agreed. “But we make this quick.”

 

The newsroom was abuzz as they stepped into it, the local news station playing. The reporters were grouped around the television, watching it intensely as the newscaster who had interviewed Clark earlier replayed clips from the incident.

 

“It’s unclear what happened to the Man of Steel.” She spoke, staring directly at the camera. “Never before have we seen him unable to use his miraculous strength. So it begs the question, is there a limit to what Superman can do? Does he get tired or sick?”

 

At this, a second newscaster joined the conversation. “Well, who knows, Susan. We know so little about him. We know where he came from and roughly what his abilities are, but we know next to nothing about how he has his abilities and his limits, if he has any. And watching this scene, he clearly does.”

 

Lois growled. Clark had given them more information than the people deserved. He had told them about Krypton! Did they not realise that giving out any more information would put his life at risk? Clark quieted her with a steadying hand and an imperceptible shake of his head, reaching out and giving her shoulder a squeeze.

 

“Well,” Susan spoke again, and Lois wanted to throttle the redhead. “I guess we’re all just lucky that Metallo was there. Superman seemed receptive to Metallo’s aid, but we do have to wonder, Aaron, is the city big enough for two superheroes?”

 

“I guess that’s something that only time will tell.” Aaron grinned. “Coming up next, we have a professor of immunology coming onto the show to see if he could possibly offer any insight into why Superman nearly collapsed today.”

 

“Bullshit.” Lois spat, crossing her arms firmly. “Like some professor is going to know anything about Superman’s biology.”

 

Cat smirked. “What’s the matter, Lane, upset that your hero had to get rescued himself today?”

 

Clark pulled Lois back before she could lung forward. “Come on, Lo. We’ve got that lead to follow.”

 

Lois ranted the entire way to the fortress, continuing as they landed inside and not even noticing that they were at the structure that she had been wanting to visit since Clark’s return. “Who do those newscasters think they are anyway! Saying that you haven’t given the people enough information about yourself, basically calling Metallo the best thing since sliced bread! We just met the damn guy! You’ve been around longer and you’ve earned their trust! Bunch of fucking turncoats to just spin a story like that and—“

 

“Lois!” Clark grabbed her by the shoulders. “You need to calm down. They’re newscasters. They were just doing their job. And the monorail incident, I don’t know how it would have turned out if he wasn’t there. I may not trust Metallo yet, but we need to give him a chance. He says that he’s here to help.”

 

She growled. “Something about the guy just rubs me the wrong way. I mean, you were fine the whole day up until then. You flew into the scene and were completely find until right before he showed up! Hell, you were fine back at the Planet too!”

 

“He says that he’s here to help.” Clark maintained. “Until we know otherwise, we are not going to treat him like a threat, okay?”

 

Lois grumbled, agreeing. “Fine, but I don’t have to like it.”

 

Clark smiled before turning around to address his father. “Jor-El! I need a full medical examination done!”

 

Instantly, Clark was suspended in a blue light. Lois gasped, finally realising that she was in the fortress. She looked around, taking in the crystal structure, amazed at what she saw. This was what Krypton had looked like. This was the replica of his home world. It was… Magnificent. Clark landed back down as soon as he was released and Lois joined him at his side, waiting for what Jor-El would say.

 

“You are healthy, my son. I detected no abnormalities.”

 

Clark’s brow puzzled. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, Kal-El.”

 

“Clark, if you’re not sick, what’s going on?” Lois asked. While she was calmed by knowledge that Clark was healthy, it was concerning not knowing what had caused him to nearly collapse earlier today.

 

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess we just have to wait until it happens again to see if there are any similarities between the situations.”

 

“Clark,” she shook her head. “I don’t like that plan.”

 

“Well, what else can we do? Look, right now Metallo isn’t posing a threat and we don’t know what happened today. Until Metallo changes or we know what happened, there’s nothing that we can do.”

 

“Yeah, but people are just out there badmouthing you! How does that not drive you insane?”

 

“Because that’s what people do?” He laughed. “Lo, they’re looking for a story and they’ll get it anyway that they can. If it makes you feel better, you can publish an interview with me, getting my side of the story?”

 

“Well,” she thought it over. “That would help a little.”

 

“Good.” He grabbed her hand. “Now come on, we might as well just play hooky from work at this point, and I’ve got some people that I want you to meet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens! I graduate Wednesday, eep! I will officially have a bachelor's degree.
> 
> I will update when I next can but updates will be consistent again at the end of July and I'll set up a schedule.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois meets some people important to Clark, and they discuss what happened with Metallo.

Clark flew Lois from the fortress to his apartment in Metropolis. Lois raised an eyebrow curiously, wondering what he was doing. “Clark?” She called out as, still dressed in his Superman costume, he looked for something in his room. “Aren’t I supposed to be meeting people?”

 

He nodded. “We will, but I have to get something to transport us there first.”

 

“What, flight and super-speed not good enough?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Now officially curious, Lois looked at the metal device Clark held in his hands. “And that is?”

 

“Okay, first, what I’m about to show you, only the Pentagon and the White House know about. The information isn’t declassified yet and while I am allowed to take who I want up there, the press isn’t allowed to report on it.”

 

“Uh, Smallville?” She questioned as he pulled her close, arm wrapping tightly around her waist. “You want to tell me where you’re taking me and who we’re meeting?”

 

“You are about to meet some friends of mine and about to see our headquarters.”

 

“Which is where?”

 

“In space.”

 

Lois didn’t have any time to reply. A bright light surrounded them and the next thing Lois knew, she was staring out a window towards the moon. “Clark… We’re in outer space!”

 

He nodded, grabbing her hand and leading her through an intricate maze of passages. “Lois, welcome to the new Justice League headquarters. I’ve joined recently after I met up with an old friend and he convinced me to. Upon joining, I kinda—“

 

“Took charge?”

 

Clark blushed sheepishly. “The league needed some solid leadership and order. So I helped with that. But I insisted on a headquarters and since we couldn’t decide on a city, we spoke to the government and decided on a space station. As soon as the league is announced, we’re going to make an effort to have our superhero alter-egos show a united front and work together when needed. We can’t hide in the shadows, not if we want people to trust us.”

 

“And how did that go over?” Lois had been active in following the vaguely formed league in case they ever coincided with one of her stories. Plus, it had helped her feel closer to Clark. But, only one other member of the league came close to Clark’s level of comfort with the press and that was the Flash. True, part of Clark’s ease with the press was because he largely talked to her, but also because he knew that because of his status as an alien, his presence would require more transparency than other heroes gave. The others all came from Earth in some way, shape or form. It was easier for humans to trust someone who came from the same planet as them, simple as that. Of course, there was still debate over the ethics of their jobs and fear over some of their abilities, but at the end of the day, they weren’t from a different planet.

 

“Uh, most of them understood. Some members were harder to convince than others, but I eventually persuaded them.”

 

“And?”

 

“And I told them that I’d be the main spokesperson.”

 

Lois smirked. “I knew that wasn’t the whole story.”

 

“Yeah, well, I do currently have the best relationship with the press.”

 

A sliding set of double doors opened and they entered the command room. Lois was surprised to see most members of the league already there, either working or just milling about. The room was incredibly high-tech, Lois beginning to make connections on which companies could have possibly provided the league with such technology. Wayne Industries had an impressive R & D division.

 

“So, Lois, I just wanted—“ Clark started, only to be cut off by who Lois knew as the Flash running towards him at full speed.

 

“Stretch!”

 

Clark laughed as he caught his friend, keeping him from running into some equipment. “Bart,” he scolded with a smile. “You do remember what happened last time you used your abilities here, right?”

 

Bart shrugged. “Eh, Bats can’t kill me, he needs me.” He then turned his attention to the women next to his friend. “I’m Bart Allen, other wise known as—“

 

“The Flash.” Lois completed with a smile. “Lois Lane. I’m Smallville’s keeper.”

 

Clark glared at her. “I’m sorry, who kept who the other day from punching a coworker?”

 

“She was flirting with you!” Lois protested. “After we had a very public kiss in the newsroom and she was there!”

 

Bart quirked an eyebrow. “What’s this about a very public kiss?”

 

Clark coughed as Lois looked towards the ground. “Nothing! Um, Lois, I met Bart in high school. Do you remember the guy who pick-pocketed my dad?”

 

Lois’ eyes narrowed. “That was you? Wow, you must’ve had some growth spurt, because you were a shrimp.”

 

Clark chuckled as Bart immediately went on the defensive. “Come on, I want to introduce you to everyone else. Bruce!”

 

Batman, minus the cowl, looked over at them, the ever present scowl on his face. “Clark.” He nodded curtly. “And I presume that this is Lois.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Bruce.” She smiled. “Now I know where the tech and the funding comes from.”

 

At Bruce’s gruff reply, Clark steered them away. “He was the one most resistant to being transparent.”

 

“Yeah, well, with that attitude, what reporter wouldn’t love him.” Lois drawled sarcastically.

 

Clark stifled his laughter. “And this is Diana, also known as Wonder Woman and the Princess of Themyscira.”

 

“Lois, it is a pleasure to meet you. Kal-El has told me much about you.”

 

“I look forward to providing an oestrogen kick whenever you need it. Something tells me that there may be too much testosterone in this room sometimes.”

 

Diana smiled. “Sometimes. But I think that you and I can handle it.”

 

Clark groaned. “And moving on! You two can exchange notes about the patriarchy later, we still have more introductions.”

 

“Rain check, Diana!” Lois called as Clark steered her towards the last present member of the league.

 

“Lois, meet Oliver Queen.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at the green leather clad archer. “Ah, so this is where the rest of the funding and tech comes from.”

 

Oliver smirked. “I can’t leave everything in the hands of Bruce, now can I? Then everything would be in shades of black and very, very, very dark grey.”

 

“I heard that!” Bruce quipped from where he was still working.

 

Lois laughed. “Wow, you guys have a weird dynamic here.”

 

Clark shrugged. “It works. Oliver keeps Bruce from getting too gloomy, I keep Bart from acting like a five year old—“

 

“And Diana keeps you all in line?”

 

He smirked. “Something like that.”

 

“So,” Lois asked, “who isn’t here.”

 

“Well, A.C., or as you know him, Aquaman, doesn’t really come up and do stuff on the surface unless it’s big. He is the King of Atlantis.”

 

“We’re currently trying to recruit another member, but we’ll see how that goes.” Oliver shrugged. “I think he’s coming around, he just isn’t used to being a part of a group.”

 

“Like Mr. Dark and Scary over there?” Lois joked.

 

Oliver shook his head. “He’s the result of some experimenting and the people around him couldn’t handle it. It takes a while for him to trust people.”

 

Lois smiled sadly. “Say no more.”

 

“Clark!” Bruce called gruffly, the whole team radiating towards Bruce as he pulled a video up on the screen. “What happened here?”

 

Lois and Clark frowned, Clark stiffening as he rewatched the scene from earlier, this one recorded on someone’s cell phone. “I don’t know.” He frowned. “I checked at the fortress and I’m completely healthy. There’s nothing wrong with me to explain why that happened.”

 

“Kryptonite?” Bart questioned.

 

Clark shook his head. “No, it was, it was strange. I felt weak, but not debilitated or in pain. If it was kryptonite, I would have known it.”

 

“Either way,” Lois spoke up, “and I know it may not be my place to ask, but I’d appreciate it if you guys kept a close watch on Clark until we know what’s going on. Something about this situation just rubs me the wrong way.”

 

Diana nodded solemnly. “I will keep an eye on Metropolis.”

 

Bart nodded too. “Anything for Stretch.”

 

“Lo, you know we can’t do anything right now. We don’t know what’s going on. It could have just been a fluke.” Clark spoke softly.

 

“Fluke or not,” she replied strongly, “until we know what’s going on or what happened, I want backup. I don’t think you know how it felt to stand there and watch you and not be able to do anything.”

 

Bruce’s face softened, her words taking him back to his own love of his life and when he had been helpless to save her. “Don’t worry, Lois, we’ll keep any eye out for him.”

 

“Yeah, anything for our boy scout.” Oliver added.

 

“Thank you.” Lois smiled. “So much.”

 

“Come on, Lo,” Clark tugged at her hand. “Let’s get you your own transporter, just in case. And then we’ll go home.”

 

~~~

 

Lois fiddled with the transporter in her hand as Clark made a few saves, determined to show the people that he was well. She had sent the article they had typed giving Clark’s opinions on what had happened, reassuring that he was healthy, and his opinions on Metallo. Lois didn’t trust Metallo as far as she could throw him, but Clark was right; Unless he started changing his tune, there wasn’t anything they could do about it. Perry had been thrilled that Lois had gotten the exclusive so quickly, but it was one exclusive that Lois wished she didn’t have to write.

 

Her phone tweeted with an alert and Lois growled as she read it. Metallo was claiming to every newsperson who would give him the time of day that he was here to help Metropolis, building up a reputation as someone good and holy. He kept claiming that he didn’t want to take Superman’s place and that as long as Superman remained agreeable, everything would be fine. Sure, she may be biased, but Superman was in Metropolis first and he was the first one to rescue treed cats and help old ladies cross the street in this city! Lois wasn't against people helping people, but Metallo made her gut clench. Everything just felt so… Fake about him. She threw her phone across the room, unsurprised when Clark appeared at that moment to catch it. 

 

“Lo, Perry’s not going to pay for another phone. You’ve already maxed out your phone insurance.”

 

“I don’t trust Metallo.”

 

“Lois, we’ve been over this.” His tone verged on a warning as he sat down next to her, noticing all the telltale signs of Lois getting riled up.

 

“And I know! But that doesn’t change how I feel.”

 

“Hey,” he closed his hands over hers, looking her in the eyes. “It’ll all be okay. Besides, this is what I gave you a transporter for. If anything happens, you can go there and contact the league. If it makes you feel better, I can ask Ollie to get you a communicator.”

 

Lois rolled her head. “It would. I’d really like it if we could just go and live in your fortress and forsake humanity. I mean, you can get us food from anywhere in minutes and there’s that giant bed there that we haven’t used yet!”

 

He chuckled. “Lo, we both know that’s not possible.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, because you’re Superman.”

 

“And you’re Lois Lane. We’re not those people, Lo. We can’t stand by and watch, not when we can act.”

 

She sighed, leaning her head to rest against his shoulder. “I guess you’re right.”

 

“Besides, there’s a perfectly good bed here that we can make use of.”

 

Lois smirked devilishly at him. “Why, Clark Kent, are you propositioning me?”

 

His only reply was to super-speed her to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I am back in California and while I'm still waiting for boxes to arrive, I can stop running around and once they've arrived, all I have to do is unpack!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day in the life of Lois and Clark.

Clark landed on Lois’ balcony after taking a sweep of the area to make sure that no one was paying attention. He quickly spun back into his civilian clothes before walking inside to see what Lois had gotten up to in his absence. Clark tried to not leave for a save when he was staying at Lois’ apartment so that he could avoid rumours starting between Superman and the reporter that named him, but sometimes it just couldn’t be avoided. The tenement fire in the slum that he had just attended was one of those situations.

 

The situation hadn’t been pretty. The building had gone up in flames in a manner of minutes. The construction of the building had cut corners, and as a result, half of the building’s sprinklers didn’t work and the insulation was made out of a highly flammable material. It hadn’t been up to code, but because it was in the Slums, no one had cared to give the building a much needed update. If Clark hadn’t arrived when he had to get people out of the building and help contain the fire, the casualty list would have been much longer.

 

As Superman, he was supposed to remain impartial. He had been blasted once for a passing comment on a piece of legislation to renew the city’s water lines because ‘Superman wasn’t supposed to be political.’ Lois had found it to be utterly ridiculous. How can anything not be a political statement? Clark often was helping the very people who were hurt by politics at the city, state and federal levels. How could any action, especially ones as publicised as his, not be seen as a political statement?

 

Clark didn’t disagree. While he wished he could remain impartial, he couldn’t remain silent at the injustice facing him on a daily basis as both Clark Kent and Superman. He tried, for the most part, to funnel his frustration into his journalism, but he couldn’t always remain quiet. He had seen how his parents’ farm had either flourished or fallen on hard times due to pieces of legislation. Not only that, but Clark viewed himself as the biggest illegal immigrant possible. How could he remain impartial, unbiased, politically neutral, when every action he made was a political statement? A call to people and politicians to do the right thing, to help those in need, to truly live up to the words of the constitution and on the statue of liberty?

 

He found Lois curled up on the couch, a book in hand. It was a hot August day, the time of year when summer was slowly fading out but had to make one last stand before surrendering completely to the changing seasons.

 

“Hey,” Lois asked. “How did it go? I saw it on the news.”

 

Clark shrugged, utterly distracted by how her legs looked in the tiny pair of denim shorts she was wearing. “It wasn’t the worst scene I’ve arrived on. I’m just glad that I managed to get everyone out for the most part.”

 

Lois nodded as he approached her from behind, placing gentle kisses on the slope of her neck. It had taken Clark a while to get used to not being able to save everyone and sometimes, it still bothered him. Lois would find him sitting in the dark, staring out a window, and she’d have to remind him that for all of his abilities, he wasn’t omnipotent. But he had gotten better, instead focusing on the lives that he did save.

 

Clark’s kisses began to trail lower and Lois let out a half-hearted protest as he took her book out of her hands. “I was reading that, you know.”

 

“And you can pick it up later.”

 

He silenced her with a kiss, plucking her up from the couch so that he could sit down, Lois straddling his lap. Her legs locked tightly against him as his hands wrapped around her upper thighs, thumbs rubbing circles against the crease of her hips. Lois’ hands tangled in his hair, pulling his head back as she raised up onto her knees, forcing Clark to tilt his head back to look at her.

 

Lois loved this game. She knew all of Clark’s kinks, everything that turned him on. He loved having her like this, loved looking up at her as she ground down into his lap before stretching back up, the tiniest of sounds leaving her throat as his hands went inside her shirt. Lois liked to see how long it would take to get him to flip them over so that he could take control. Her personal record for the fastest time breaking him was two minutes. Granted, she had told him what underwear she had been wearing earlier in the day, but Lois was still proud of how quickly she could break the Man of Steel’s will.

 

Her tongue traced his lips, sliding into his mouth as he gasped, and tangling with his tongue. Clark’s grip on her tightened as he lifted her shirt higher, hinting. Lois leaned back to allow him to remove the t-shirt, moving her hands to cup his face and bring her cleavage into the optimal position. Clark growled as she rose above him once again, a sure sign that he was about to break. One more tiny sound, one that barely left her throat, and Clark snapped, pinning her over quickly onto the couch and shucking off his shirt.

 

It was a good thing that Lois was used to super-speed.

 

He dipped his head as he moved up her body, lips brushing against the exposed skin of her torso before meeting with her lips for a kiss. His expansive body covered hers completely and Lois’ hands travelled over his muscles, exploring the hard planes of his body. Her nails dug into his back as his mouth descended onto her jugular, sucking hard on her pulse-point and nipping lightly.

 

A moan escaped her mouth with a breathy gasp. “Clark…”

 

“Oh my God! Oh, fuck, I’m so—shit! Is this bad timing?”

 

Lois and Clark froze at the entry of a third voice in the apartment. Clark was torn between living in denial and just waiting for them to leave so that he could avoid what he knew would be an incredibly awkward conversation or facing the intruder. But Lois groaned, making the decision for them as she pushed Clark off of her and reached for her shirt. Once hers was back on, she tossed Clark’s his and turned to face the intruder.

 

“Luce,” Lois greeted. “You could have called.”

 

Lucy slowly peeled her fingers back from her eyes, glad to see that both other occupants were fully clothed again. While Lucy’s purpose of visiting was to ambush her sister and confirm the rumours that Ron had told her about Lois and Clark—and catching them about to go at it on the couch definitely confirmed that—she hadn’t been expecting to find them heavily making out on the couch. Lucy blushed when Clark nodded at her in acknowledgement. She had known that he was a farm boy, but Jesus, he was well built. Lois had herself a lot of man to handle.

 

“Lucy.” Clark greeted awkwardly, coughing to take the husky note out of his voice. “It’s good to see you again.”

 

“It’s good to see you too, Clark.” Lucy thumbed towards the door. “I can, uh, come back some other time and let you two have at it?”

 

“What do you want, Lucy?” Lois demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Well, Ron told me about that little show in the office a couple weeks ago and while I decided to give your some privacy to sort things out, he came back to me with more recent rumours and well, I had to investigate.”

 

“And, what exactly, was this more recent rumour?”

 

Lucy smirked, looking eerily like her older sister. “Oh, just that you two came out of your office one day with wrinkled clothing and sex hair.”

 

Lois growled while Clark reddened. Okay, so maybe they had had office sex, but Clark had gotten back from a particularly hard save and had needed to feel her love and well, one thing turned into another. And honestly, the blinds had been closed and they had been quiet, so really, the office had nothing to complain about.

 

Lois considered it a part of their lunch break.

 

Lucy’s smirk got bigger as she analysed their reactions. “So it’s true then. Kinky, you two, kinky.”

 

Clark’s blush deepened. Lucy had no idea, thank God, just how kinky they could get.

 

Lois frowned. “The Daily Planet staffers need to focus on the real news, as per their job, not on our… love life.”

 

“I don’t know, Lois Lane getting hot and heavy with the new guy, I think that’s some pretty big news.” Lucy dodged her sister as Lois lunged at her. “Hey, I’m just the messenger! Get mad at them, not me!”

 

Clark squeezed Lois’ shoulder to calm her down as she growled. “Breathe, Lo, you can kill the most likely source on Monday.”

 

“Cat.” Lois growled. She and the gossip columnist didn’t get along on a good day and Lois would bet a month’s salary that Cat was the one at the heart of all the rumours. Even if some of them were sorta, kinda true. She took a few deep breaths, counting down from ten. “Okay, anyway, Lucy, now that you’ve confirmed the rumours, we were kinda busy.”

 

“Lois!” Clark scolded.

 

“What? It’s true!” Lois protested.

 

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose as Lucy laughed. “Well, I’ll leave you guys to it, but I want you both to come for dinner tonight. It’s such a nice night and Ron’s going to fire up the barbecue.”

 

“If I say yes will you leave?”

 

“Yep!”

 

“Fine.” Lois surrendered. “We’ll be there.”

 

“Yay!” Lucy squealed, rushing forward and hugging first Lois, then Clark. “I’ll see you both at seven.”

 

Lois groaned as she felt back onto the couch after her sister left. “I swear, Lucy has the best worst timing ever.”

 

“Uh, Lois?”

 

She rolled over, eyes closed. “I think I’m going to take a nap to prepare for the interrogation that’s soon to be had. You can join me, Smallville, or just be here to pick me up at quarter to.”

 

Clark sighed as she walked into her room, tossing off her shirt and shorts and crawling into bed. He looked down at the rather prominent budge in his boxers. His erection had failed to calm down despite the embarrassing introduction and following conversation and it needed to be taken care of. And Lois honestly did look like she wanted to nap and Clark did enjoy sleeping with her in his arms. He looked over to where she was already dozing off, covers kicked off of her even though she clung stubbornly to the top of the sheets in her sleep. Watching her sleep, no one could tell that she terrified policemen and mob bosses and could silence a room with a simple look. He smiled at her vulnerability, a side of her that only a privileged few got to see. He’d join her later, curl her up in his arms and tuck her safely into his body. But first, he needed to calm down.

 

It looked like he’d be talking a trip to the Artic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff! There's a surprise guest in the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark has a barbecue with Lois' family and an important question gets asked.

Clark tugged awkwardly at the collar of the polo shirt Lois had shoved him into. They were just having dinner with family, he didn’t get why she had dressed him up. Okay, they were having dinner with her sister and her boyfriend, who happened to be their co-worker at the planet. And okay, Lois seemed to be a little nervous for an unknown reason. But it was going to be fine. Ron was one of the few at the Planet who left them alone and Lucy, from what he understood, already knew about most of their past.

 

“Lo, what’s up? It’s just dinner, isn’t it?”

 

“Well, yes, but—“

 

“And Bart’s going to cover for me tonight so we don’t have to worry about that.”

 

“Yeah, well, it might not just be a totally normal dinner—“

 

“Lois?” Clark questioned, turning to face her.

 

“Uh, apparently the General is in town and—“

 

Clark’s eyes widened. “The General? Is that why we got here 15 minutes early?”

 

“Maybe?” Lois answered sheepishly.

 

The door opened just then, Ron laughing at Clark’s blank face. “Let me guess, Lois just told you that Sam’s going to be over for dinner, didn’t she?”

 

“Don’t worry, Clark!” Lucy called from the kitchen. “He’s mellowed slightly over the years. Besides, just be glad that I convinced him to do dinner instead. He had planned on surprising Lois at her apartment earlier today.”

 

Clark groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose underneath his glasses. “Thanks, Lucy.”

 

“Hey, what are future in-laws for?”

 

“Lucy!” Lois scolded. “We just got back together.”

 

Lucy rolled her eyes, skilfully handing the cooking over to Ron. Neither sister had ever really learned how to cook, though Lucy did have less tendency than Lois to burn things. “Relax, Lo, I’m not going to tell him that I caught you guys half-naked on your couch. We don’t need Dad having a heart-attack.”

 

Clark choked on nothing while Ron’s hooting laughter could be heard from the kitchen. “I have to say, Clark, from what I know of you at work, I’d hardly imagine that.”

 

Lucy smirked. “Oh, you should have seen these two when they were in high school. I’m surprised that they kept their relationship a secret for as long as they did. Fireworks, I’m telling you, fireworks. I mean Clark was the quarterback that led the team to state and Lois was the army brat who was new in town, it was practically—“

 

“Lucy!” Lois whined. “Please stop.”

 

“This is just payback from when I told you that I was moving in with Ron.”

 

Clark chuckled, grabbing a beer and joining Ron in the kitchen while the sisters continued to bicker. They clearly got along better than they did years ago, but that didn’t mean they were above bringing out dirt on the other. “Do you need any help, Ron?”

 

Ron shook his head. “Nah, I’m good, thanks. It’s really not too complicated. So you were the quarterback huh?”

 

“Only in my senior year. It was kinda a fit of rebellion and well, my parents needed me on the farm before that.”

 

“Say no more. I worked after school most days in my parents’ grocery store. I’m sure that farm work was a bit more demanding, but I know what that’s like.” Ron shuffled about the kitchen, handing Clark a stack of plates. “Lucy and I were thinking about eating outside. Let me just tell her to keep an eye on the potatoes and we can go out onto the patio.”

 

Clark brought the plates out to the table, quickly setting it for five places as Ron brought out steaks. He chuckled as he heard shouts from inside, something about Lois managing to ‘fuck up’ the salad. Only the Lane girls could manage to mess up a salad. It was almost a work of art really, their combined ability to be so adept at so many other things, but fail miserably at something basic like cooking.

 

Ron joined in on Clark’s laughter. “Honestly, I’m not sure how either of them fed themselves before us.”

 

“Well, Lois can make a PB&J. Sort of. And other than that, it’s just a lot of take out.”

 

Ron shook his head. “Yeah, that’s pretty much Lucy’s skills too. Though she can make pasta if she doesn’t leave the kitchen.” 

 

Clark watched as Ron flipped the steaks, enjoying the companionable silence. The sun felt good on his skin, its rays energising him. Of course, his powers didn’t just come from the sun, but between the sun and Earth’s weaker gravity, most of his abilities could be explained. But, the sun was what could cause his powers to short-circuit, as he experienced during the solar flares in high school. That had been his first guess, when the train incident had happened, but according to NASA, there weren’t currently any solar flares.

 

“You know,” Ron spoke up, “it isn’t as awkward seeing you out of work as I thought it might be.”

 

“How so?” Clark questioned.

 

“Well, I can see how much Lois loves you, which, don’t get me wrong, it makes me happy seeing Lucy’s sister happy. And I knew you couldn’t be a bad guy if both Lois and Perry approved of you. But you just seem to hold yourself apart from everyone at work for the most part. I mean, besides Lois and Perry, and sort of Jimmy, you don’t really socialise.”

 

Clark grimaced before playing it off with a shrug. “I was always a bit of an outsider. I kept to myself a lot in high school. I had a few friends and I was well-liked, but…”

 

“Lois was the only one you really let in, wasn’t she?”

 

He nodded. “I had a friend before her who I’ve recently reconnected with, but I trusted in people too easily and learned that it was simpler just to not let people in at all.”

 

“That’s like Lois, you know. Honestly, I didn’t even think she noticed that I existed in the workplace until one day she was setting me up with her sister. Like, she trusted me with her sister, but I didn’t really get to know Lois until Lucy and I had been going out a few months even though we had been coworkers for over a year.”

 

“It happens.” Clark shrugged. “I just thank my lucky stars that she let me back in after all these years.”

 

“What exactly happened between you two? I mean, Lucy filled in a lot of the gaps, but why’d you leave?”

 

“I’m adopted.” Clark answered, providing his go-to response. “I found out some stuff about my birth parents and I felt the need to explore it. One thing led to another and…”

 

Ron smiled, letting Clark know that he was off the hook. Three firm knocks on the door made both men’s spines stiffen and Ron gave out a nervous grin. “I got his approval ages ago and he still scares the shit out of me.”

 

“Yeah, well, at least the first time you met him wasn’t because you and his daughter were investigating an FBI crime scene.” At Ron’s quirked brow, Clark shook his head. That was a story for another time.

 

General Lane’s voice boomed throughout the apartment and Clark took a deep breath before he faced the music. Lois and Lucy clearly had an easier repartee with their father than they did years ago and it made Clark smile. Ron greeted the General with a firm handshake before eventually, the attention turned to him.

 

“Sir.” Clark greeted, keeping his handshake firm but not too powerful. It had taken him years to get the right balance, but he knew from experience that the General measured a man initially on his handshake. “It’s good to see you again.”

 

“It’s been a long time, Kent.” Sam sized up the former farm boy. He was polished, with glasses that Sam understood were the current style, even if he found them foolish. Gone was the shaggy-haired boy he had met on the farm, but something told Sam that appearances aside, this was the same boy who had followed his daughter into a crime scene. The handshake, while everything Sam looked for in a handshake, was odd. It had almost felt like Clark had been holding back.

 

“Daddy,” Lois scolded. “His name is Clark.”

 

“It’s okay, Lo.” Clark smiled. “The General’s just starting the first part of his interrogation technique, isn’t that right?”

 

The General cracked a rare smile, albeit one that had become less rare over the years. “I think it’s time you call me, Sam, Clark.”

 

“Well then, Sam.” He grinned. “Medium-rare I presume?”

 

Dinner passed in amicable conversation. Sam had, much to Clark’s surprise, actually become more relaxed over the years. He clearly wanted a relationship with his daughters and had realised that something was going to have to change if that was going to occur. Clark offered to do the dishes, surprised when Lucy joined him.

 

“Honestly, Lucy, I’m your guest.”

 

“Yes and you probably did more to help with the dinner than I did.”

 

Clark smirked as they placed dishes in the washer. “Well, we did want dinner to be edible. I honestly never thought that cooking was an inherited trait.”

 

“It happens when you grow up eating out of mess halls.” She replied. “Look, really, I just wanted to thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

She shrugged. “For making my sister happy. You guys are good together, you balance each other out. I just want to warn you that if you ever hurt her, I will castrate you with a sledgehammer.”

 

Clark winced at the imagery. “Don’t worry. I spent seven years without her, I’m not about to spend another day without her by my side.”

 

Lucy smiled, proud that her threat had the desired effect before leaving. Sam replaced Lucy’s spot, cornering Clark in the kitchen. Clark gulped at the stout man, who stood in what was clearly a stance of authority, arms crossed and legs hip distance apart.

 

“I don’t know why you left for so long, Clark, and I don’t like it, but Lois seems to know why and accepts it and frankly, I’ve never seen my little girl happier than when she’s with you. I’ll assume that Lucy’s already given an appropriate threat for if you hurt my little Lo?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Sam nodded brusquely. “Good. I’ll admit to not having been the perfect father. God knows that my Ella would be ashamed of some of my moments, but I like to think that I’ve been making amends.” He paused, not dropping his military persona. “The way Lois looks at you, it was how Ella looked at me. I just thank God that you look at her the same way. And as long as that doesn’t change, we won’t have any problems and I won’t have to call in the troops. The love of a good woman, Clark, you need to hold onto it, cherish it as it deserves.”

 

“Don’t worry, Sam. I plan on it.”

 

“Take care of her, Clark.” Sam added on a sombre note. “She didn’t have a lot of that in her life.” The older man cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the tone the conversation had taken. “Now, if that’s done—“

 

Clark spoke up, deciding to take the chance. “Actually, Sir, since I don’t know when you’ll be in town again… There’s a question that I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

 

Sam’s eyebrows raised. He had expected this from Ron before Clark, but then again, Lois and Clark had a history that while he didn't know much of it, it was enough of a history for Lois to have regularly visited his parents all these years.

 

“I don’t plan on asking anytime soon but, my parents raised me to be a traditional gentleman and I’d like your blessing to ask Lois to marry me.”

 

The General watched the man before him carefully. He held himself proudly, almost the way that military men held themselves. He showed an unusual amount of confidence for a man who, as far as Sam knew, had never been tested to his extremes. There was something about Clark that niggled at the back of Sam’s head and Sam would bet that it was the same thing that attracted Lois to him. Clark, glasses and all, was a man who could take care of his daughter, but also knew that she could take care of herself.

 

Sam replied with a chuckle. “You have my blessing, Son, but we both know that Lois would marry you whether or not I approved if that’s what she wanted.”

 

“Believe me, Sir,” Clark grinned in relief, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I’m well aware of her more stubborn nature.”

 

Sam clapped the young man on the back. “I wish you luck, Clark. Now come on, let’s go rejoin the party before they think that I’ve eaten you.”

 

Lois looked worriedly between her boyfriend and father as they stepped back outside. They had been inside a little bit too long and Lois couldn’t help but worry over their conversation. “Everything okay?” She asked as Clark sat down besides her, placing his hand on her knee.

 

“Perfect.” Clark smiled. “Everything’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEK! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> The next chapter is when shit starts to hit the fan.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed and completely make my day!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An episode at a nuclear power plant reveals the true cause of Clark's sudden weakness at the train crash.

“Lois, you’re not just going to storm Lex’s office.”

 

Clark’s voice was oddly authoritative for his reporter persona as they stood in their office, the conversation carrying throughout the newsroom. Ron looked up from where he stood at the copier. This wasn’t going to be pretty. Ron had heard snippets of Lois’ plan from Lucy, and they both agreed that when Clark found out about it, he wouldn’t be happy.

 

“Relax, I’m just going to say that I’m going to visit my cousin.”

 

“A cousin who the only times who’ve spoken to her in the past six years was to insult her or punch her fiancé in the face.” Clark replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Lois growled. “Well, when you put it that way.”

 

“You mean, in realistic terms.”

 

She opened the door to the office, purse in hand. “Clark, I’ll be fine. I just want a friendly chat with my cousin about what the hell she and the bald wonder think they’re doing.”

 

“And you have reason to believe that she’s going to be honest with you?”

 

Her eyes narrowed. “I have ways of making people talk.”

 

“I know you do.” He smirked. “But most of those techniques won’t work on Chloe.”

 

Her lips twitched into a matching smirk as her eyes remained narrowed. Clark knew that look; She’d been giving it to him since she crash-landed into his life all those years ago. It was her kill him or kiss him look. His smirk widened into a smile as she tilted her head and took a step closer to him.

 

“I bet that I could get you to talk.”

 

“Yeah, and I’m pretty sure that technique won’t work on Chloe, once again.” Clark shuffled towards her, heedless of their audience.

 

Ron rolled his eyes. This was what Lucy had warned him about. Clark, despite his boy scout reputation, when combined with Lois, was a chemical reaction waiting to happen. He’d be a klutz one moment, but as soon as Lois challenged him, their interaction turned fiery and eventually, lustful. It was currently heading into the lustful phase.

 

“Guys?” Ron spoke up, hoping to intervene before it escalated further in either direction.

 

“What, Ronald?” Lois snapped.

 

Ron grimaced at the use of his full name. “What’s this about Chloe?”

 

“Lois thinks that she can waltz into LexCorp and get Chloe to cough up all about Lex’s hypothesised involvement in a story that we’re working on.”

 

“Clark doesn’t think that I can get anything out of her.”

 

“Lois, she’s engaged to him and she’s the head of the R & D division of LexCorp.”

 

“Which is nowhere near as successful as Wayne Industries’ or Queen Consolidated’s R & D divisions and you know that that has to be creating tension between them.”

 

“Yes, but as proven by our last run-in with them, we don’t know her as well as we used to.”

 

“She’s my cousin, Clark.”

 

Lois didn’t elaborate, but Clark knew what she meant. He sighed. Chloe was family, and as much as Lois currently hated Chloe, she’d never give up on family. This was as much about the story as it was about getting Chloe out of Luthor’s hands before their fast-approaching nuptials. “It’s just not safe to barge into the lion’s den, Lo. We need a plan of attack first.”

 

Before Lois could reply, Perry’s voice boomed into the newsroom. “Lane! Kent! Table it for later. The nuclear plant outside of town is malfunctioning and I want you on it!”

 

“Yes, Chief!” Lois yelled back before dragging Clark out of the newsroom. “Don’t think this conversation is over, Smallville.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Lois.” Clark loosened his tie as he and Lois made their way onto the street, Lois hailing the nearest cab.

 

“Wait!” She called, pulling him back in for a kiss before he could fly off to save the day. “Be careful.”

 

He grinned. “I always am.”

 

Clark arrived at the nuclear plant to the relieved faces of several of the workers.

 

“Superman!” The nearest worker to him called. “Thank God, you’re here! The main reactor is about to go critical and we can’t get it to cool down. None of the safety mechanisms are working!”

 

Clark’s jaw set grimly. “Show me.”

 

Superman was led swiftly by a harried engineer through a maze of hallways to the main reactor chamber. His presence evoked sighs of relief from many of the workers, who were currently working as fast as possible to secure the rest of the building before exiting. Superman was here and he would save the day.

 

Clark quickly greeted the head engineers, who were working fruitlessly to get the safety mechanisms to work. “What’s the situation?” He asked.

 

“The reactor is overheating. Normally, we have cooling mechanisms to stop this, but for some reason none of them are working.”

 

“How long do we have?”

 

“Two minutes.” The head engineer replied grimly.

 

“And how does the reactor handle direct contact with ice?”

 

The engineer quirked her head. “Well, that should be fine. What are you going to do?”

 

“I’m going to go in there.”

 

“But, Superman, the radiation—“

 

“Won’t affect me. You just get everyone out.”

 

Clark waited until the engineers had started the process of leaving to go into the room. A quick scan with his infrared did indeed show that the reactor was reaching critical levels. Taking a deep breath, Clark exhaled directly onto the core of the reactor. Ice crystallised around the core and Clark breathed a sigh of relief as the temperature of the reactor dropped. He continued to release bursts of his artic breath onto reactor, waiting until the temperature had dropped back down to normal and the core had stabilised.

 

He prepared to turn around when he felt the same wooziness he had felt at the train crash, only much stronger this time. Clark stumbled, turning around to find what was causing him such weakness. To his surprise, Metallo was in the reactor room only without the metal breast plate that had previously been covering his chest. Clark’s eyes widened, recognising the sickly green glow that was coming from where Metallo’s heart was supposed to be for what it really was: kryptonite. This is what was causing Clark such weakness. The metal breast plate must had been a lead alloy, because Clark hadn’t felt the effects so strongly the last time he had encountered Metallo. But now, without the plate, the effects of the kryptonite were immediate and Clark crumbled to the floor.

 

His eyes fluttered as Metallo bent over him, the proximity of the kryptonite causing Clark to break out into a sweat as he fought to remain conscious. “Don’t worry, Superman.” Metallo grinned. “You still saved the day. Now I’m just going to get credit for saving the sickly Superman. There’s only room for one superhero in this city and it’s going to be me.”

 

Clark’s eyes closed, the green of the kryptonite the last thing he saw. As consciousness evaded him, his last thought was that Lois was going to kill him. After all, he had promised her that he’d be careful.

 

Lois pulled up to the nuclear plant just as the last of the employees were exiting. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd, unafraid to use her pointy elbows to her advantage. “Hey, you!” She flagged down the nearest important looking official, a woman in glasses walking to meet her. “What’s the update?”

 

The women shrugged. “I left Superman in the reactor room. He said that the radiation wouldn’t affect him and he was going to use his artic breath to cool down the reactor. I can only presume that it worked because the alarms stopped going off and they’ll do that automatically once the nuclear core is stable again.”

 

The reporter’s eyes narrowed. “Then where is Superman?”

 

“I don’t—“ 

 

The engineer’s reply was cut off by large gasps from the audience. Lois’ head jerked up, eyes widening at the sight before her. Clark was unconscious in Metallo’s arms, Metallo carrying his slack body out of the nuclear plant. She barely managed to keep her reaction to herself, fingers digging into the edge of the barrier, as she watched Metallo cradle Superman in his arms. She ignored the shouts of fellow reporters claiming that Superman was sick and weak, wondering if he was fit to continue his duty as protector of Metropolis. It was like the train crash all over again, only so much worse. Lois hated seeing him this way, especially when she couldn’t do anything to help. All she wanted to do was run across the barrier and gather him in her arms but she couldn’t. What was going on? Clark was healthy, Jor-El had confirmed it. So what was going on?

 

“That doesn’t make sense.” The engineer spoke. “Superman said that the radiation wouldn’t affect him and when I left, he was completely fine. He stood two feet from the reactor, unprotected, and he was fine.”

 

Lois nodded, fear gripping her. This was something bigger and if she had to bet, it had everything to do with Metallo. “You need to go and repeat that story to every major news network here, okay?”

 

“Why?” The woman asked. “I mean I will but—“

 

“Because something else is going on here. I did the initial interview with Superman. He can handle radiation. Something else is going on here and you need to tell every news network that there is something more to the story and that it isn’t Superman’s powers failing, okay?”

 

The woman nodded before swiftly taking off, clearly on Lois’ side. Lois gasped as Metallo set Superman down onto a stretcher provided by the emergency services. By putting Clark down, Metallo revealed the real root of the problem. His chest cavity glowed green, something that no one had seen prior to today. And that shade of green and Clark’s current state meant only one thing: kryptonite. Somehow, someway, Metallo had gotten kryptonite where his heart was supposed to be and by removing whatever had covered the kryptonite, he had unleashed the full effects of the poison onto Clark.

 

Lois was about to barrel over the border, keeping Superman and Clark’s lives separate be damned. The paramedics couldn’t help Superman, nor could they find out what was affecting him so viscerally. Before she could act however, Diana showed up in all of her glory. Lois breathed a sigh of relief as Diana cradled the still unconscious Clark in her arms. The Amazonian briefly caught Lois’ eye, motioning that she would be taking Clark to the league headquarters and would meet her there.

 

“Wonder Woman.” Metallo greeted. “What are you doing in Metropolis?”

 

Diana growled. “Superman is a friend of mine. I will be getting him help and you will stay away from him.”

 

Lois watched as Diana flew off before the assembled news crews could ask what her last sentence meant, but Lois knew exactly what she was referring to. Like Lois, Diana clearly had put together just how Metallo’s presence affected Clark and, in as diplomatic as possible terms, made clear that Diana knew Metallo was a threat and that she would not take to his presence kindly.

 

Leaving the scene as swiftly as she had arrived, Lois didn’t bother to get more quotes. The real story was Metallo and Lois was going to be the reporter to break the story on his trickery. But first, she needed to see Clark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! That's the chapter!
> 
> I'll update again next week but in the meantime, let me know what you think! Feedback is always appreciated.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark begin to investigate Metallo.

Clark winced as he woke up on the hospital bed in the headquarters. Never had he thought that he’d end up on one of these, after all, he had thought that no one had known about his weakness. Clearly he was wrong. Clark wiped a bit of dried blood off the side of his mouth—a casualty of losing consciousness from where his head hit the ground. Pushing himself upright, he cricked his head from side to side before standing to make his way out of the room. Metallo had kryptonite where his heart should be. Someone had to have done the surgery, but who and why? Who would put the meteor rock into someone, knowing just how detrimental long exposure to the meteor rocks could be to humans? One thing was for certain, Clark had to figure out how to stop Metallo before the kryptonite affected him in more negative ways and before he could hurt the people of Metropolis.

 

Lois rushed into the main room of the headquarters. Her heart hadn’t stopped pounding since she had seen Clark carried out of the plant and realised just what made Metallo, Metallo. She needed to know that he was okay, needed to feel him in her arms and know that he wasn’t leaving her for good, not yet. “Where is he?” She demanded, the league members whipping around to face her.

 

“He’s in the infirmary.” Diana responded, voice quiet. “He’s okay, Lois. Last I checked, he was still unconscious, but we don’t know how long he was exposed to the kryptonite. But his breathing and his heart rate is normal for a Kryptonian.”

 

Nodding, Lois turned, needing to see Clark with her own eyes to know that he was okay. Clark walked out into the main room at that moment, and everything seemingly froze as their eyes met. Lois let out a shuddering breath before launching herself forward and wrapping her arms around him. Her hands clawed at the fabric of his cape, bunching the material in her fists as she confirmed that he was okay. Clark’s arms wrapped around her, holding her close as they rocked back and forth.

 

“I’m okay, Lois.”

 

“His heart… It’s made of kryptonite, isn’t it?” Clark nodded. “What happened?”

 

“I froze the outside of the core to cool it down and it worked. I was about to leave when Metallo showed up without the breast plate. He said that the city wasn’t big enough for two heroes.”

 

Lois frowned. “He’s trying to discredit you, show that you’re too weak to be a hero and that he should take your place.”

 

Bruce spoke up from where he was sat at the computers. “But we’re not going to let him. I’m searching a few leads right now and as soon as I know what’s going on, I’ll let you know and you can take it to press, Lois.” He growled. “Metallo and whoever is behind him aren’t going to get away with this.”

 

“I will keep an eye on the city in case anything happens in the meantime.” Diana assured. “Don’t worry, Lois, Metallo won’t hurt Clark with me around.”

 

“Thank you, Diana.” Clark spoke. “Lois and I should get back to the Planet, work leads from our end. Hopefully with a combined effort, we can figure out who’s behind this before Metallo goes off the rails. You all know the effects of kryptonite on humans; Humans can’t have prolonged exposure. It normally causes psychotic breakdowns.”

 

“Oliver has some ties with the EPA.” Bruce said. “He’s going to be contacting them from Star City, see if he can find out who’s been stockpiling meteor rock.”

 

Clark grabbed Lois’ hand. “Come on. Perry’s probably hollering for us.”

 

Alone in the elevator of the Planet, Lois pulled Clark down to her level and kissed him thoroughly. Clark’s glasses were skewed as he pulled back, lips swollen. “What was that for?” He asked.

 

“That’s for nearly dying on me.”

 

“Lois, I’m fine and we’re going to get him. He’s not going to get away with this.”

 

“You’re damn right we are.”

 

They had barely stepped foot in the newsroom when Perry called out to them, his loud voice causing everyone in the newsroom to still. “Lane! Kent! In here now!”

 

Clark closed the door behind them as they shuffled into their editor’s office, taking the two chairs opposite Perry’s desk. Lois reached a hand out and Clark grabbed it, thumb rubbing against the back of her hand, needing the comfort of each other’s touch. Perry glanced curiously between his two reporters. His old nose for news was twitching; Something was going on here besides the nuclear plant.

 

“Either of you want to tell me what happened today?”

 

Lois spoke first. “Something big is happening, Perry. I know you want a story on the nuclear plant, but I know that there’s a bigger story and I think we need to focus on that.”

 

Perry leaned forward. He had heard the head engineer speaking to every news outlet who would listen that Superman had cooled down the reactor to stabilise it and that he had been perfectly fine the whole time. “And what’s this story?”

 

“Look,” Lois continued. “I did the story on Superman, okay? I did his initial interview. And trust me, nuclear radiation doesn’t affect him. And I spoke to him after the first incident where his powers seemed to fail. He has a doctor of sorts who he trusts and who knows his physiology. And he’s perfectly healthy.”

 

“Then how the hell did an invulnerable alien get carried out of the nuclear plant if he’s perfectly healthy and nuclear radiation doesn’t affect him?” Perry watched as his reporters exchanged glances. Eyes narrowing, he demanded. “What do you two know?”

 

“Perry, what we’re about to tell you, it can’t leave this room.” Clark spoke, contributing for the first time to the conversation.

 

The old newshound’s brow furrowed. “He’s not completely invulnerable is he?”

 

Lois shook her head. “He has a weakness. Some of the remains of his home planet followed him to Earth and they’re poisonous to him. In humans, it can cause strange abilities to develop but normally leads to psychosis and mental instability. We have reason to believe that whatever has given Metallo his powers is the same thing and if he follows the pattern of everyone else with prolonged exposure, he’s going to go insane soon. We need to stop him before he harms innocent people.”

 

“But if he was exposed to these remains, than how is he affecting Superman? Does exposure give off a remaining radioactive signature or something?”

 

“We think it’s his heart, Sir.” Clark answered. “We think that someone experimented on Metallo and replaced his heart with some of Krypton’s remains.”

 

“Jesus Christ.” Perry cursed under his breath, wondering what kind of sick fool would do something like that. “Alright, and what are these remains called?”

 

“He calls them kryptonite.” Lois answered, glancing at Clark before continuing. “The meteor rocks that came down in Smallville in the meteor shower are kryptonite.”

 

“So the meteor freaks?” Perry spoke, the wheels turning in his head. “They’re the result of kryptonite exposure?”

 

Clark nodded. “Yes, Sir. Lois and I have some leads already to follow.”

 

As if everything clicked, Perry glanced rapidly between Lois and Clark. Back during that infamous visit to Smallville, Perry had assumed that Clark was one of the meteor freaks. Of course, he had dismissed it as an alcoholic’s hallucinations, especially after the rope incident. Of course, there was always the chance that Clark had still been a meteor freak, and Perry had always held that thought in mind. But Clark was a good kid, so Perry had stopped pursuing the story.

 

“Chief?” Lois questioned, disquieted by Perry’s contemplative silence.

 

Ignoring Lois, Perry turned towards the computer. Superman got his powers from the sun. He quickly looked up when the most recent solar flares had occurred, one of the events coinciding with his time in Smallville. Ghostly white, Perry looked up at his unassuming reporter, his eyebrows furrowed behind his glasses. Of course, solar flares could affect Superman’s powers. So, if there were solar flares, Superman’s powers could flare and diminish with the flares.

 

“Mr. White?” Clark queried. “Are you okay?”

 

Perry quickly stood up and closed the blinds before turning around to face his reporters. “It all makes sense now. The timing, your closeness, Lois’ relationship with Superman, all the knowledge you two have of him. You’re Superman.”

 

Clark balked. “Mr. White, Sir, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Chief, don’t be ridiculous.” Lois denied. “Clark’s as American as apple pie, he’s a Kansas farm boy to a T. He’s not an alien from the planet Krypton.”

 

“I’m not going to breath a word for as long as I live.” Perry ignored their denials. “But don’t insult my intelligence. I still remember that visit to Smallville, Clark. You’re not a meteor freak. Your powers were affected by the solar flares.” He ran his hands through his thinning hair. “God, it all makes sense now.”

 

Gulping, Clark responded. “Perry, Sir—“

 

“It’s okay, Clark, Lois. You do what you need to do. You’re secret’s safe with me.” He shook his head. “At least now I know why you constantly disappear during the day. Just, get this guy, okay? Metropolis needs Superman and Lois needs you. And I need my two best reporters in working condition. Now go.”

 

Lois and Clark left Perry’s office flabbergasted. Hurrying into their office, Lois slammed the door shut behind them and quickly closed the blinds. “Jesus.” She sighed. “I don’t know how his brain works but—“

 

“We know a lot about Superman, Lo. And Perry did know me before my glasses. He had seen evidence of my powers in Smallville too. I’m surprised he didn’t put it together before now.”

 

Lois frowned. “But Lex and Chloe have also seen you without your glasses and—“ They both froze. “Lex and Chloe, you don’t think?”

 

“That they’re behind Metallo? Lex always had a penchant for experimenting with meteor rock.”

 

They were interrupted by the phone ringing, Lois quickly picking it up. “Lane, here.”

 

“Lois, it’s Pete.” Pete’s hushed voice came through the phone. “Look, I did some digging like you asked me to.”

 

Lois put the phone on speaker, leaning forward so Clark could hear. “What did you find?”

 

“Lex has been buying several properties in the Slums. They all circle the current tenement section of it all and if crime rises enough to lower the property value, the city will sell the tenements to Lex to cut their losses. Thousands will lose their homes and Lex will have completed buying up almost all of the Slums.”

 

“What does he plan on doing?” She asked, writing down notes.

 

“Chloe recently published something for his R & D division and filed for a few patents.” Pete paused, still unable to believe the path his childhood friend had taken. “I think Luthor wants to build a new factory and they’ve been importing stuff from Smallville. I’m not sure, but I think they’re going to try to weaponise meteor rock and sell it to the U.S. government as a deterrent against Superman in case he turns. You’ve heard the whispers of paranoia. Chloe and Lex plan on capitalising on it.”

 

Lois quickly thanked Pete before hanging up. She grabbed a giant sheet of paper, being to draw lines to connect parts of the story together. “Lex and Chloe need space for a large weapon factory, so they start buying property in the Slums. But the city won’t give them everything they want, not unless property values drop so dramatically that the city decides to cut its losses.”

 

“So they begin to distribute weapons in the Slums, bringing them in from the Congo so they can’t be directly linked to LexCorp.” Clark continued. “This increases crime and violence in the Slums and property values plummet.”

 

“But then you show up and start bringing crime rates down city-wide, especially in the Slums. Which is a direct threat to their plan. But then, how does Metallo fit in?”

 

“Lex probably knows enough about the radiation the meteor rock gives off to make his own guesses about what it could do to alien physiology based on what it does to humans. So he makes someone be a hero, this Metallo, makes them gain the public’s trust while decreasing their trust in Superman.”

 

“And to cement the deal, Chloe files patents for anti-Superman weapons on top of the other military weapons that they’ve planned on selling to the government. They discredit you while capitalising on the xenophobia some people have towards Superman. This could get them a huge military contract. Think about it, you’re proof that humans aren’t alone in the universe. If Lex and Chloe can claim that they have weapons that are useful against aliens and can show that Superman’s a fraud, then they’ve got it made.”

 

“They bring fear against me to an all-time high by destroying trust in me and giving people the apparently perfect solution to their fears. Metallo steps in as a replacement hero while Superman is discredited. Metallo never patrols the Slums, ever. I’ve never seen him there or heard of him being there. So they get their property and get to make money selling weapons that feed the xenophobic fears in government.” Clark finished her train of thought. “But then, how did they create Metallo? And who is he?”

 

Lois’ lips twitched into a grim smile. “That’s why we’re called investigative reporters, Smallville. It’s time to investigate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me a while to update! I've been dealing with writer's block (yay what fun). But, I do want to update as consistently as I can so here you go!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois confronts Chloe and Metallo finally snaps.

With confirmation from Oliver that LexCorp was indeed who was buying up all the meteor rock from Smallville, there was nothing that Clark could do to keep from Lois from visiting Chloe. He may be invulnerable but even he wasn’t brave enough to physically impede Lois so that she stayed at the office. So after failing to verbally convince her that the trip would be a bad idea, Clark went to confirm their information about LexCorp holdings and subsidiaries, as well as government contract bids, while Lois went to confront her cousin.

 

Lois tapped the rounded toe of her favourite pair of red heels as she waited for the receptionist to either tell her to go away or to let her go towards where she knew her cousin’s office was. The receptionist clearly knew who Lois was and knew just how much of a thorn in the side she was to the main boss, but Lois still did have the title of Chloe’s older cousin, and clearly, the receptionist knew that as well. She couldn’t turn away the boss’ fiancée’s cousin without at least letting said boss’ fiancée know that her cousin was paying her a visit.

 

“You know, I have to say, I was quite surprise when they said who had paid me a visit.”

 

Chloe’s voice was icy and Lois’ spine stiffened. She wasn’t sure when Chloe had become so… Luthor, but Lois was determined to figure out when and why. “Well, I had some free time and thought that I’d pay my cousin a visit.”

 

The younger cousin raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Oh? Well, come, I’ll take you to my office.”

 

Lois could tell that Chloe wasn’t buying the presumed innocence of her visit, just like Lois wasn’t buying Chloe saccharine voice as she vaguely detailed some of what she had been up to recently. They were two headstrong women, both equally adept at lie detecting. This family reunion wouldn’t happen without a few fireworks.

 

“So how are you doing, Lois?” Chloe asked, sitting down at the large glass desk in her office.

 

Lois shrugged, reminding standing. “Pretty good. Clark and I are thinking about moving in together.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Well, he spends most nights at my place anyway.” She replied, reaching into her purse for a mint and turning on her recorder at the same time. “Altoid?” Lois offered her cousin, who shook her head. “You’re loss. Oh, I visited Uncle Gabe the other day. He’d really like to see you, Chloe.”

 

Chloe winced visibly, just as Lois had known she would. Mentioning Chloe’s father, who was currently paralysed and in a convalescent home after a bad stroke a few years back, never failed to put her cousin on edge. Chloe hadn’t visited her father since he had first been admitted. Sure, she and Lex paid for his care, all in the name of appearances, but Chloe hadn’t visited her father since. It was an issue that Lois knew bothered Chloe deep down, just how much she had forsaken her family for Lex and being the perfect girlfriend.

 

“The entire left side of his body is paralysed, Lois.” Chloe bit. “What would we do?”

 

“He can still talk, Chloe. He misses his only child.”

 

Chloe’s hands curled tightly around the arms of her chair. “Look, Lois, I think we both know that you’re not here to catch up with me, so why don’t you just come out with it?”

 

“Fine,” Lois flipped her hair over her shoulder. “We can do it your way. I was going to talk about how the General visited the other weekend, but your way is fine too.”

 

“Oh, please, Lois. You were never one to beat around the bush. What do you want?”

 

“I want to know what the hell you and Lex were thinking, replacing someone’s heart with meteor rock. You know what the shit does to people! You had a whole wall dedicated to it in high school and how it made people go insane!”

 

Chloe leaned back in her chair. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Lois. Lex and I wouldn’t doing anything as, well, ridiculous and unethical as that.”

 

Lois growled. “Really? Then let’s try a different tract. Why are you both so determined to undermine every good thing in this city?”

 

“You’re going to have to be more specific, Lois. I don’t know how you ever got your awards with such vague questions.”

 

“You know damn well what I’m talking about!” The reporter yelled in response, standing up now. “Your fiancé undermines every effort to decrease violence in the Slums, even distributing guns there, even going after Superman!”

 

“Lex has done no such thing, Lois.” Chloe responded cooly. “He just believes, like he’s said in interviews, that we should know what we’re up against and be prepared for the worst case scenario. He’s a realist.”

 

“He’s the devil incarnate and you know it.” Lois growled. “You used to hate everything Luthor, Chloe. You knew that Lex and Lionel were corrupt with loose morals and you fought against them. What happened to that girl? What happened to the girl who loved her family and friends and would do anything for them? What happened to the girl who wanted to be an investigative reporter and whose biggest role model was Nellie Blye?”

 

Chloe stood up, bracing her hands on the desk as the calm veneer dropped. “That girl grew up. That girl got tired of being lied to and of things being taken from her and decided to take charge of her life. That girl decided to finally stop looking at the world through rose-coloured glasses and do what it would take to succeed and protect herself from getting hurt again.”

 

Lois walked forward, leaning over the desk so that she and Chloe were face to face, two fiery gazes meeting. She had her cousin, Lois knew it. She was on the offensive while Chloe was clearly on the defensive. Just a bit more prodding would be all she needed. “Does it ever get tiring, Chloe? Playing the victim? Not taking responsibility for your fault in things and crying over how unfair the world was to little pitiful you?”

 

“You stole my best friend.” Chloe shouted, voice nearing hysterics. “It was one thing for you to date the guy you knew that I had a crush on since eighth grade, it was another to get him to confide in you more than he did me! And to keep secrets from me about where he was? He was my best friend and you never told me why he left!”

 

“For God’s sake, Chloe, how many times do I have to tell you that if Clark had wanted you to know, he would have told you! Did you ever stop to think about why he started confiding in me more than you? About why he told me things that he never told you?” Lois sighed.

 

“Because you stole him from me! Lana was finally out of the way and you stole him from me!”

 

Lois shook her head, ashamed at who her cousin let her jealousy turn her in to. She wished that she could go back in time and prevent this, aware of her and Clark’s role in this, but nothing could be done and at the end of the day, all of Chloe’s decisions were her own. “You don’t choose who you fall in love with, Chloe. Love isn’t a game to be won, it’s something that’s given. Clark and I didn’t choose to fall in love, but we did. It’s just like trust. Trust is something that’s given, not something that’s won. Clark trusted you with a lot of things, and sure, he trusted me with more, but why couldn’t you have been satisfied with what he was willing to give? Why couldn’t you have been satisfied with what you had; A great friend? Lana’s realised her mistakes and owned up to them.”

 

“Because it wasn’t fair! You waltzed into his life and he trusted you with everything and he never trusted me with it and I had been his friend for years!”

 

“Life’s not fair, Chloe. I thought you knew that.”

 

“Life’s fair when you make it so. When you don’t let it hurt you.”

 

Her voice was quiet, soft, and for a second, Lois thought she saw a glimpse of the cousin she had lost long ago, not the unrecognisable person she had become. “Is that why you turned to Lex, Chloe?” Lois asked cautiously. “Did you see someone who could manipulate the world so that it would never hurt you again? Did you really think that selling your soul would be the easy way out, instead of just owning up to your mistakes?”

 

“Get out.” Chloe growled, the Luthor veneer back in place. “Before I call security.”

 

“Fine.” Lois answered, stepping back from the desk. “But I hope that you can live with yourself, Chloe, and with all the decisions that you’ve made. Because when Clark and I take Lex down—and we will—you’ll be going with him.”

 

“Get out!” Chloe yelled. “Get the fuck out of my face and don’t come back. You and Clark deserve everything that’s coming to you.”

 

Lois smirked. That was a confession if she ever heard one. “I’m going. I’ll say hi to Uncle Gabe for you, Chloe, don’t worry. He doesn’t have to know who his daughter’s become.”

 

Her shrieks of rage were the last thing Lois heard as she swiftly exited the Lexcorp building and made her way back to the Planet. Clark had texted her saying that he had gotten all the information that they needed to really nail Lex and Chloe. Now all they had to do was show the world who Metallo really was and they could publish the article of the century.

 

Lois entered the bullpen on a high, stopping dead in her tracks at everyone standing in the middle of the room, eyes glues to the television sets mounted on the wall. She quickly found Clark, worry displayed clear on his face as he stood in the centre of it all. Slipping her hand in his and giving it a quick squeeze, she looked up to see what had everyone in the newsroom so enraptured.

 

“Oh my god.” She breathed. News segments were running various clips over and over again, showing that Lois and Clark’s worst fear was coming true.

 

Metallo was shown crumpling a kid’s bike in front of the child, tears running down the little boy’s face. And if that wasn’t enough, it only got worse from there. Metallo taking over for a police officer at a four-way intersection where the lights had gone out and purposefully causing an accident. Metallo stopping a bank robbery only to steal the money himself. It went on and on.

 

“People everywhere are wondering, what happened to Metallo, the city’s benevolent hero? But, possibly more importantly, where is Superman and why isn’t he helping to stop Metallo on his path of destruction?”

 

Clark tensed at the accusation from the newscaster on the screen and Lois gripped more tightly onto him. He couldn't go, not before they came up with a plan of attack. Metallo was powered by Superman’s weakness and until they figured out what to do about it, there was nothing Clark could do.

 

“Come on.” Lois tugged on his sleeve, pulling him out of the bull pen.

 

“Wow, I mean, I thought Metallo was so great, you know?” Cat’s tittering voice could be heard over the noise and Lois had to tug hard to keep Clark moving. “But I mean, if he’s going off the rails, who’s to say that won’t happen to Superman? I mean, where is the Man of Steel right now, huh, when we really need him? Some hero.”

 

It was Lois who stilled this time. Looking up at Clark, she ordered him to go to their office. “Call Bart. He can fend Metallo off until we figure out what to do.” At his rebuttal, Lois silenced him. “You can argue with me later, right now, just do as I say.”

 

Reluctantly, Clark followed her orders and disappeared into their office. Whipping around on her heel, Lois marched up to Cat, index finger pointing at the gossip columnist. “Who the hell do you think you are?” She asked, eyes blazing. “Did it ever occur to you that maybe Superman is trying to come up with a plan to stop Metallo once and for all instead of just trying to fix his wrongs as he commits them?”

 

Cat huffed, unperturbed. “I’m just saying that if Superman is the hero that he says he is, he’d be actually out there doing something. Look!” She pointed up at the screen. “Even the Flash is here and it isn’t even his city.”

 

Lois quirked an eyebrow, simultaneously relieved that Clark had listened to her, but also pissed off that Cat was using their plan as evidence against Superman. “Ever heard of the Justice League, Cat? And how Superman and the Flash are apart of it? Maybe the Flash is dealing with the immediate fallout while Superman comes up with a plan.”

 

Cat rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, Lois, people are allowed to criticise Superman. I know he saved your life and all, but you have to admit, especially after the nuclear reactor episode, he’s not all that he’s cracked up to be.”

 

“Superman,” Lois seethed, fighting to keep her temper in check, “has done more for this city than you ever have as a two-bit gossip columnist who doesn’t know when to shut up and let the real reporters do their jobs. You’d be wise to wait until the real reporters figure out the actual story before you jump to conclusions and vilify a good person needlessly.”

 

A hush fell over the newsroom. Lois and Cat not getting along wasn’t a secret. And it also wasn’t a secret what Lois thought of news fit for the gossip columns and tabloid trash seeping into the real news world and stealing front pages due to the “shock factor” of it all. Lois thought that gossip columnists belonged in tabloid trash, not in respectable newspapers. But unfortunately, celebrity gossip sold newspapers, so Lois had to put up with gossip columnists on a regular basis. Most of them knew to stay out of the intrepid reporter’s way and to never try to claim that what they reported was real news. But Cat had yet to learn.

 

“Last I checked, Lois, I was a real reporter. And my stories sell papers.”

 

“Your trash is barely fit to line the kitty litter box with.”

 

“Guess that means that you think Superman belongs in that category too, huh? Because he’s in the gossip columns a lot, Lois. I mean what, with people speculating about him and his love life. A lot of people are saying that he and Wonder Woman are an item after she picked him up from the nuclear reactor, you know? God, could you imagine what their sex would be like?”

 

Lois hands clenched into tight fists. She had heard those rumours and had done everything she could to ignore them, knowing that Clark loved her and only her. “Honestly, Cat, I pity you. It’s not your fault that you don’t know what it means to be a real reporter, to chase leads and angles and the truth and not spin gossip. And if you want to pretend that you’re a real reporter to save whatever is left of your self-esteem, fine. But don’t try to run with the big dogs, Cat, you’ll get trampled like the pathetic little kitty cat you are.”

 

She moved to stalk away, knowing that there were bigger issues at stake here. But then Cat called out after her.

 

“At least I don’t have the nickname Mad Dog!”

 

Lois growled, whipping around quickly with her first ready to punch Cat in her silicone-perfected face. She took pride in being called Mad Dog, knowing that it meant that she was a tough reporter who asked all the right questions and didn’t give up. But it dripped off of Cat’s tongue like it was a slur, an insult, and Lois didn’t care if Cat was secretly the Queen of Sheba, she wasn’t getting away with trying to tarnish Lois’ hard-earned reputation.

 

A large hand appeared out of nowhere, blocking her fist. Clark grabbed Lois swiftly by the waist, lifting her off the ground and walking her towards the elevator. “Let me down, Smallville!” Lois yelled, pounding fruitlessly against his arms. “She deserves it, you know she does.”

 

“Get back at her by proving her wrong, Lois.” Clark sighed.

 

Ron laughed as Clark decided to take the stairs, taking Lois out of the situation before it could escalate further. The rest of the newsroom was torn between amusement at Clark carrying Lois out of the newsroom and amazement over the man who had enough balls to take on Lois was she was raring and ready to go.

 

Perry shook his head as he watched Clark carry Lois away. There was more to Lois’ outburst of rage than just Lois and Cat not getting along and Clark had clearly known that if the confrontation had escalated any further, information that they didn’t want public would be leaked. But, it had provided quite a spectacle. He poked his head out of his office door. “Back to work!” He hollered. “And Cat, try not to piss off my best investigative reporter again, because I think we both know who I’d keep on this paper if push came to shove.”

 

“Perry—“ Cat protested, but he shook his head.

 

“I mean it.” Perry hated that celebrity gossip had become real news, but he had to adapt to the times. “Learn your place and don’t purposefully bait a girl who grew up on army bases. She’d have you knocked out before you could count to five.”

 

Lois finally stopped struggling as Clark let her down on the roof. Huffing, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at him. “And what exactly was that for?”

 

“That’s keeping you from getting fired for assaulting a co-worker. Besides, Diana and Bruce want us up in Watchtower.”

 

“What’s happening?” She asked, gripping onto Clark as he got the transporter out of his pocket.

 

“They have a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long chapter! Anyway, I hope I wrote the confrontation with Chloe well. Her reasoning, I think, is understandable, but understandable doesn't make it right and I tried to get that across. And then I threw the Cat fight in there for entertainment purposes. Cat and Lois can have either an adversarial relationship or a friendship and I chose adversarial in this one clearly. Plus, I think Lois snapping shows just how stressful this situation is becoming.
> 
> Anyway, I start my PhD program on Thursday (eek!) but I finally have my desk almost completely set up and the last of my textbooks are arriving soon. I'm kinda a real adult now guys, it's creepy.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discover who Metallo is and form a plan.

Clark and Lois arrived at Watchtower, where the whole team had assembled. Now changed into his Superman costume, Clark took his spot at the table, Lois at his side. The mood in the room was somber as they all prepared to face down Metallo and hopefully defeat him. 

 

“What do you have?” Clark asked.

 

Bruce quickly brought up some schematics while Oliver talked through when they were being shown. The holographic image showed a 3D representation of Metallo’s body, detailing the kryptonite heart extensively.

 

“Bruce and I managed to combine our connections and influence to figure out who Metallo once was. Apparently, he’s actually a man named John Corben.”

 

Lois frowned. “Wait. He wouldn’t happen to have been a sergeant, would he?”

 

Oliver frowned in turn. “Yeah. How’d you know?”

 

“Uh, when Clark was still gone and when my relationship with my father was still rocky, he pushed for me to go out with a Sergeant John Corben. We went on one date to please my father, but Corben turned out to be a massive tool.”

 

“Well, then you’re probably not going to like this next part, Lois.” Bruce continued. “Metallo was created through a defence contract with Lexcorp, where Corben is the first human prototype for a steel solider. And General Sam Lane is the head officer. Chloe likely took advantage of the family connection to convince your father that it was all on the up and up.”

 

“It looks like they put Corben in the suit before testing it.” Diana frowned. “Everyone on the inside seems to be completely unprepared for the mental instability he’s been showing.”

 

“My dad would never put something like this straight to human trial. He may be a paranoid bastard at time and I wouldn’t put it past him to want to have something against Superman just in case, but he wouldn’t do this. If he had known that John Corben got a kryptonite heart without the technology being thoroughly vetted beforehand, he wouldn’t have allowed this. He’s a general, he’s not stupid.” Lois defended her father, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

 

Clark shook his head. “I agree with Lois. Sam’s incredibly wary of Superman, so I’m not surprised that he’s looking into technology like this, but he’d never be reckless.”

 

“We think there’s someone else behind the scenes pulling the strings. Your father’s a busy man, being on the Joint Chiefs.” Diana offered.

 

“So he delegated like a good general,” Lois grimaced, remembering her childhood. “Only he placed his trust in the wrong person.”

 

“Ever heard of General Slade Wilson, Lois?”

 

The name was incredibly familiar, Lois even have a few vague childhood memories of the general, a man with a scar down the right side of his face. “He and my father were deployed together in Vietnam towards the end of the war.” She replied. “Wilson had been his commanding officer when my Dad up and enlisted as soon as he had graduated high school. Dad distanced himself when Wilson started getting involved in scandals even though he’s managed to avoid getting dishonourably discharged.”

 

“But then why would he be Sam’s right hand man in this case?” Clark asked.

 

“No matter what my father may think of some of Wilson’s more dubious actions, he was still once his commanding officer. And that loyalty runs deep.”

 

“And with a little bit of blind trust.” Bruce added, pulling up Wilson’s files. “Wilson had a specific interest in this project and General Lane clearly thought he could trust his old CO.”

 

“So we think that he’s the connection to Lexcorp and that Chloe just played up the family connection?” Clark clarified.

 

Oliver nodded. “Absolutely. Wilson received a hefty amount to a bank account in the Bahamas from a Lexcorp subsidiary recently. Not only that, but his history of extremism and the fact that he’s Corben current CO lead to him being the inside man.”

 

Clark stiffened as he took charge of the room. “Then we need to divide into two teams. Some of us need to make sure that Wilson is caught and that the evidence against him is brought forward and the rest need to deal with Metallo.”

 

Bruce and Oliver exchanged a glance. “Bruce and I can go forward with our human personas to deliver the evidence and then use our alter-egos to capture Wilson. Queen Consolidated and Wayne Industries have enough of a good reputation in Washington that people will take us seriously.”

 

“You should probably come with us, Clark.” Bruce spoke, knowing that he’d be immediately refused. “You’re useless against Metallo.”

 

“No.” Clark replied firmly. “Metallo is my problem and he’s in my city. People are expecting me to save the day and I’m not going to let them down.”

 

“Clark…” Lois whispered. “He can kill you.”

 

“But he wants to fight me.” He answered. “He’s not going to come to a fight with anyone else and you all know it. I’m the one he’s been ordered to kill, not any of you.”

 

Bart frowned. “I don’t like it, Stretch. Lois is right, you aren’t invincible and Metallo was designed to kill you.”

 

Bruce shook his head, reaching for something below the table. “I thought you might say that.” He tossed a spray container towards Clark. “This is something I’ve been working on. It’s a lead polymer that you can spray over yourself and will help you resist the radiation for thirty minutes. After that, you need to reapply.”

 

“Fine, but I’m still going to be there.” Bart insisted. “Clark needs backup, even if we can’t support him initially.”

 

Diana nodded. “I’ll be there as well. I will let you take the lead, Kal-El, but if the fight begins to turn against you I will intervene.”

 

“Fine.” Clark conceded. “What’s the plan?”

 

~~~

 

Several hours later, the team had ironed out a solid plan for the battle with Metallo. Metallo had been talking to every news reporter who would listen that he wanted to face off with Superman, so Clark finally responded. Via teleconference with several major news networks, Clark had replied from Watchtower saying that he would meet Metallo on the Melbar bridge at noon tomorrow. This way there would be the least traffic possible and the least possible civilian casualties, as police would have time to rope off the area.

 

Lois and Clark had already gotten the notification from Perry to be on the scene.

 

They were quiet when they arrived at Lois’ apartment, Lois wrapping her arms around her torso as she paced the room. Clark sat quietly on the couch, knowing that Lois needed to work through her own thoughts first. In spite of all of Clark’s abilities, he still had a higher chance at getting seriously injured or dying on a daily basis because of who he was and what he did. He knew that Lois stayed awake some nights, just like he did, imagining the various what ifs on if he never returned home.

 

The current situation had exacerbated those fears, and as Clark and the league had made plans for Clark’s fight with Metallo, he had felt Lois slowly withdraw into herself, the fear of losing Clark and being left behind taking precedence in her mind. Clark knew that Lois respected what he did and would never ask him to change, just like he’d never ask her to stop taking risks for her reporting; The fact that he wished that she’d think a bit more regardless. When you loved someone, you loved all of them. 

 

That didn’t mean that it wouldn’t be hard dealing with the more difficult parts of their lives and personalities though.

 

Lois finally stopped pacing, standing in front of the window as she looked down at the streets below. So many people talking excitedly about the Metallo and Superman showdown, not recognising that Superman could die, that he had people who loved him, that he had a life.

 

Consciously, Lois knew that Diana and Bart would step in the moment that the tides turned. Clark wanted to face Metallo alone, but at least he wasn’t being completely stupid. He allowed Bart and Diana to be nearby and to have extra of the lead polymer spray Bruce had created on hand just in case. He was taking precautions and Lois knew that this was who he was and by loving him, this is what she had signed up for.

 

And she wouldn’t change it for the world. His innate sense of goodness and desire to help the world had been some of the things that had drawn her to Clark in the first place, corn field meeting notwithstanding. 

 

But that didn’t make it any easier to deal with him putting his life on the line.

 

“I’m scared.” She murmured, knowing that he would hear her.

 

Clark got off the couch, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. “Me too.” He sighed. “I’m so terrified that my duty will take me away from you, but I have to do this.”

 

“I know.” She responded. “Just promise me one thing?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Promise me that you’ll do everything in your power to make it back to me. Promise that you will let Diana and Bart help and that you won’t self-sacrifice. Please, Clark, I need you.”

 

He closed his eyes as he held her close, breathing in her scent and committing the feel of her to memory. “I promise. I promise, Lois, I will do everything in my power to come back to you.”

 

No more words were spoken as Lois melded her lips to his and Clark began walking them back towards the bedroom. He pulled off her blazer and began to unbutton her blouse and she pulled at the release on his suit until it finally gave. Hastily and with a rush that she could quite explain, Lois quickly pushed his suit off of him, the blue suit and red cape falling to a puddle at his feet.

 

Her trousers were off of her faster than she could blink and then Clark was tossing her onto the bed and crawling over her, hunger in his eyes. Body arching up into his as he kissed her, his hands made quick work of her bra and panties, tossing the garments somewhere in the room. His lips traced her jawline and down her neck as her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer.

 

Clark pulled back, looking her firmly in the eyes. A palpable electricity passed through them as Lois met his unrelenting gaze, two opposing pairs of hazel eyes meeting. Words were exchanged without the need for speaking, their love and devotion to the other passing through their gaze. This was their first trial as a couple, a first hellish couple of months after being reunited, but they would face it head on. Lois would stand by his side and Clark would stand by hers, because that’s what you did when you loved someone more than life itself.

 

Without breaking their eye contact, Clark guided his erection to her opening, entering her in one swift thrust. Lois gasped at the sudden intrusion, hands grasping at his shoulders as her legs wrapped automatically around him. He slowly picked up his rhythm, thrusting deep and hard. Their breaths and pants fanned the others face as they made love, memorising the feeling of being so intimately joined.

 

Lois came sharply with a shout, her orgasm seemingly never-ending as it travelled through her body, spine going rigid as it flexed sharply in time with her nerve endings firing. Her body pressed sharply against Clark’s as her climaxing walls propelled him to his own finish, the small of his back clenching as he poured himself into her, shaky thrusts slowly stopping.

 

They collapsed onto the bed and Clark held her close, pulling the covers over them. He kissed the top of her head and she cuddled into his chest, wrapped her arms around his torso. Clark felt Lois’ breathing even out and knew that she was drifting off to sleep, momentarily distracted from what lay before them tomorrow. He let his mind drift, knowing that fighting someone who had a heart made literally out of his only weakness wouldn’t be easy. But unlike, Corben, Clark had something to fight for.

 

Clark wasn’t just doing this out of a sense of duty, though that was a part of it. His desire to fight wasn’t just because of misguided hatred and orders from a superior officer. No, Clark had to fight not just to save the city, but to save her. The woman in his arms was everything to him and he would fight and fight hard and not accept defeat because he had her to return to.

 

And she was everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I got sappy. So sue me. I have yet to find a boy in real life who is equal to Clark Kent.
> 
> Meanwhile, I'm drowning in reading and work for my PhD program. This is hell. But I really want this so now i just need to figure out how to do this and also have a life. I'll keep you all posted on that.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the attack.

“Are the contracts finalised?”

 

Chloe sighed slightly as she entered the room, Lex immediately knowing that it was her. No one else dared to enter his office without permission, not even the custodial staff. “Yes.” She replied. “I just sent them off to Washington. By the time anyone gets around to reading them, Metallo defeating Superman will be big news.”

 

“Excellent.” He replied, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her to him as they watched the streets of Metropolis slowly fill, people beginning to go about their days. “Now tell me about Lois’ visit.”

 

His fiancée froze. She had never intended for Lex to know about Lois’ impromptu visit and the fallout of it. Chloe remained firm in her convictions, as consumed by her grudge as she was. But she’d be lying if she said that Lois’ visit didn’t rattle her.

 

“Don’t worry, Chloe.” Lex soothed, his voice sickly sweet. “I know that you would never betray our plans. We’re in love.” Chloe waited sightly, waiting for the threat she knew would idly come. “Besides, you know what happens to those who betray me. You’ve executed it a few times yourself.”

 

“Of course, Lex.” Chloe smiled, reaching up to press a kiss to his cheek. “I’d never betray you. Or our plans. Lois can yell at me all she wants, but I know where my allegiances lie.”

 

He smiled, reminding Chloe once again of the Great White she had seen when she was little and her father had let her drag him to the aquarium for the rare exhibit. A Great White was a good metaphor for Lex, in and out of the boardroom. She knew that his business associates called him that, but little did they know how real that joking comparison was. 

 

Chloe had never once regretted her decision to turn to Lex. Their relationship may lack fireworks, but it benefitted them both. He gave her the attention she had always craved, as well as the resources to satisfy all her curiosities. In return, he got an intelligent trophy wife who could charm foreign dignitaries as well as use her skills to further his above and below the board ventures. If the price of the security Lex offered her was to rarely ever laugh, then Chloe would pay it.

 

“Shall we?” She asked. “It should be starting soon, and I wouldn’t want to miss any of the bloodshed.”

 

Lex nodded, steering her out of the room. Chloe had been easy to get a hold of and manipulate, her insecurities targets that were ripe for the picking. And now he had exactly what he wanted. Superman would be dead. They’d receive a massive military contract, securing Lex’s place in Washington, and from there, he’d start building his political career. Lois and Clark may continue to try to blame things on him and ruin his reputation, but they wouldn’t be able to make anything stick. Lex and Chloe covered their tracks well. Nothing would hold in a court of law and Lex’s pseudo good deeds would keep the public ignorant of his more illegal activities.

 

Lex would defeat Superman and offer the perfect solution to super-powered beings. He’d offer his condolences and then run for senate. And soon, with a bit of patience and back door dealings, he’d be president and have all the power in the world.

 

He’d make sure of it.

 

~~~

 

Four, almost Five, star General Sam Lane started his morning the way he always did. After a trip to the gym, he got himself a cup of black coffee and turned on the news. Having returned just last night from a mission in Libya, he could admit that he was a bit out of touch with the current state of affairs in the country, but had assumed that if anything Earth-shattering was occurring, that his subordinates would have alerted him of it. That’s why, when Sam turned on the news to find that Superman and a man named Metallo were about to duel, he nearly spit his coffee out.

 

He knew that face. Metallo was none other than James Corben and that technology looked suspiciously like the new technology his task force was developing. But that should have been impossible, because the technology, while having been developed at Lexcorp, hadn’t come through proper vetting yet and should have still been in the experimental stages. There’s no way in hell Sam would have let such raw technology be used on a soldier. Especially considering all reports were claiming that a major side effect of the technology was mental instability, definitely not something that the General would want on the battle field.

 

Furious, Sam made his way to the office, barreled into his office and slammed the door shut, causing his secretary to jump. “Sally?” He asked into the intercom once he had sat down at his desk.

 

“Yes, General?”

 

“Call up General Wilson. I want him here yesterday.”

 

She briefly got off the line only to come back on moments later. “I’m afraid that won’t be possible, General.”

 

“And why the hell not?” He barked. “I’m his commanding officer in this situation, if I say jump he says how high. I don’t care if he’s older than me.”

 

“Well, uh, General, Sir, it appears that General Wilson has taken an unexpected leave of absence out of the country.”

 

“What!”

 

Sally pulled the phone away from her ear as she waited for the swearing to stop. “His office tells me that he left for Argentina. His flight’s in a few hours and he’s already left for the airport.”

Hands shaking with rage, Sam hung up the phone and immediately began making calls. This had Slade written all over it. Corben was under Slade’s command and they both had extremist tendencies. In many ways, Sam could commend their dedication to their country, but not when they went too far. And this, human experimentation to the point of causing mental instability and a full scale battle to wage in downtown Metropolis? This was too far. 

 

Sam may trust Superman as far as he could throw him, but the superhero had been nothing but diplomatic and rule-abiding since his first appearance in Metropolis. This Metallo that Slade had created, he would not get away with it. Right intentions or not, they still had to abide by the laws of this nation and that included following the laws for weapon development, human care, and respecting Superman’s right as a refugee in this nation.

 

Several calls later, Sam had effectively stopped Slade from exiting the country. Homeland Security was on alert and anyone fitting Slade’s description would be detained. He was going to answer to the insanity that he had incited, Sam would make sure of it.

 

Taking a shaky breath, Sam turned on the TV in his office. The news immediately popped up, still showing the same broadcast that had been on in his apartment earlier this morning. He leaned back to watch, listening to everything the reporters said as he began to catch up on the last few weeks of chaos.

 

Metropolis was about to be a battleground and he could only hope that his daughters, one in particular, remained safe.

 

~~~

 

Lois rolled over in bed to find that Clark wasn’t there. Wrapping the sheet around her, she walked over to where he stood at the window, staring out at the city below. It was currently unharmed, the damage from the fight yet to occur, but there was a certain palpable energy in the air. Everyone knew that something big was going to happen, something that would shape their city for years to come. Either Superman would be victorious and continue to fight for everything he stands for, or Metallo, a mentally unstable, unstoppable by routine measures, hero turned villain, would take over.

 

For Lois and Clark, more was at stake. Clark’s life was at stake, their future was at stake. And while they could change nothing about the current situation, the trepidation that everything they had been building towards, everything that they had fought for, was hanging in the balance, was not lost on them.

 

Clark pulled her close, her head resting against his bare chest, as they watched choppers fly to the site the confrontation would take place. He pressed a kiss to her neck and Lois turned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

“I love you.” He mumbled against her lips.

 

The air was heavy between them as she replied. “I love you.” She pulled back, nodding her head towards the bedroom. “Come on, we need to get going.”

 

Clark and Lois met Diana and Bart in Watchtower, Oliver and Bruce having already gone to deliver the evidence they had gathered to Washington and make use of their connections. Lois gripped Clark’s hand tightly in hers as they went over their plans one last time. Everything was as airtight as they could make it. Clark would be the only one to face Metallo and Diana and Bart would stay on the sidelines. Only at Clark’s behest or if Diana and Bart found the situation dire enough to intervene would the other heroes enter the fight. Lois would be on the sideline, way beyond the line of fire with the rest of the press. She was hoping that she could convince Maggie Sawyer, a police chief she had a working relationship with, that she should be able to watch the action alongside the police force, or at least through their monitors.

 

They travelled to the scene, and Lois pulled Clark aside in an alley, still in his Clark Kent persona. She gripped onto the sides of his face as she spoke insistingly. “Be careful.” She ordered. “I need you to come back to me, Smallville.”

 

He gulped, knowing that even with all the precautions they had taken that he couldn’t make any promises; Not on his mortality. But he could put her at ease. “I promise, I’ll be careful.”

 

She kissed him tenderly one last time before rushing off to find Jimmy, having ordered the young photographer to meet her at the bridge. Flashing her press pass, she made her way to through the crowd, trying to spot Maggie Sawyer’s blonde head and failing. Likely, the woman was still securing the area, but Lois vowed that she’d find Maggie and get into a prime position.

 

“Morning, Lois.” Jimmy greeted. “Where’s CK?”

 

“Chasing a lead.” She answered with a shrug. “Only one of us really needs to be here for this and this way, we can cover more ground.”

 

Jimmy seemed to accept her answer, turning back to where Metallo was stood in the middle of the bridge, shouting at the crowd as they all waited for Superman to show up. Lois held her breath, preparing herself for what would likely be some of the most terrifying moments of her life to date. Fingers gripping tightly onto the metal bannister separating the press from what had been coined ground zero, her eyes were peeled, waiting for Clark to appear.

 

It wouldn’t be long now.

 

~~~

 

Diana and Bart sprayed him with a healthy coating of the lead polymer, Bart starting a timer so that he knew when to speed out there and apply more if Clark would need it. With a last nod, Clark left them standing hidden in the shadows, shooting up into the air and flying to meet Metallo.

 

He could hear the whispers as he landed, people wondering if Superman had changed his uniform. Clark ignored them, standing across from Metallo, hands on his hips.

 

“New look?” Metallo raised an eyebrow.

 

“Let’s get to the point, Metallo. You’ve caused harm in this city and you are a threat to the innocent civilians I have sworn to protect.”

 

“Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?”

 

“I’m going to stop you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally going to update yesterday and then I forget because life and then the power went off for no reason for like 8 hours which was fun. And kinda sucked too because I had a very productive weekend writing (for me).
> 
> But anyway, better late than never!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman and Metallo fight.

The crowd held its collective breath as they watched Superman and Metallo face off, the two men staring each other down as they stood on opposite sides of the bridge. Lois knew that Clark would never make the first move, he couldn’t. He was Superman, he wanted nothing more for then this to end without violence, but he knew that it wouldn’t. So he’d wait for Metallo to make the first move. Diana, with all her Warrior knowledge, may disagree with this tactic, but it was the one that fit Clark’s morals.

 

Metallo lunged forward, fist aiming towards Clark’s face. His eyes widened, shocked, as Clark easily blocked his punch, speeding around to the other side and kicking Metallo in the back. Metallo flew through the air, managing to stop himself from face planting. He turned around, clearly surprised that Clark hadn’t crumpled immediately at his vicinity.

 

Spitting at the ground, he turned around to face Clark, who stood regally, poised and prepared for any retaliation. The green rock in his chest cavity glowed, and Lois breathed a sigh of relief that at least the polymer spray was working.

 

“So you’ve learned my secret, have you?” Metallo laughed. “Well, I have to say, it took you long enough.”

 

The duo met again, booms rippling throughout the crowd at their fists met again and again. Metallo was prepared this time, aware that Clark knew of his kryptonite heart and prepared to face the full strength of Superman. The crowd watched as the two men with unimaginable strength fought, Metallo just fast enough to dodge Superman’s more indirect attacks such as his heat vision. Metallo knew that as long as he could dodge the initial burst, he would be safe. Superman wouldn’t keep his heat vision activated, not when Metallo made sure to remain in front of the civilians watching the battle.

 

But, even having figured out a temporary solution to Metallo’s kryptonite heart, Clark was not entirely covered and Metallo still had a strength that nearly matched his own. Clark knew as he fended Metallo’s advances and responded with his own, that eventually, the kryptonite would affect him. His major organs were protected, but eventually the exposed skin around his face would weaken him, possibly just enough for Metallo to strike the final blow. The polymer made him resistant to kryptonite, it didn’t make him unsusceptible to it.

 

He still had to act fast or fear being overtaken.

 

Metallo landed a punch squarely in Superman’s face and Clark stumbled back, blood dripping from his mouth. Wiping the blood off his face, the crowd gasped as the blood spattered to the ground.

 

“Is Superman bleeding?” One onlooker asked.

 

“I didn’t even know that he could bleed,” was the reply.

 

Lois tugged her lower lip into her mouth as she gripped onto the railing. “Keep taking pictures, Jimmy.” Eyes wide, Jimmy nodded, camera shuddering away and capturing the scene.

 

There was nothing she could do. She repeated to herself. Diana and Bart were just to the side, they would step in if they had to. Clark would be okay. She’s seen him bleed before, knew that he was capable of bleeding, just like everyone else. It just happened less often for him. He’d be okay. As soon as this was over, he’d heal, like he always did.

 

But that didn’t stop her heart from lurching in her chest as she saw Metallo land a solid punch in Clark’s gut, sending him soaring into the air. Clark almost plummeted into the water below before his flight capabilities kicked in, stopping his descent.

 

“Come on, Superman!” Metallo taunted. “You’re supposed to be the Man of Steel! I was expecting more of a fight.”

 

Safe in the air, Clark took a moment to take in his surroundings. Heat vision was one of his more violent abilities, one that he hated to use against another person. But Metallo was likely leaving him with no choice and the longer this fight prolonged, the more likely that there would be casualties.

 

Clark unleashed his heat vision, beams of red shooting from his eyes and taking aim at his adversary. He hit Metallo’s arm, the skin bubbling as it split, blooding oozing from the wound. Using Metallo’s pain as a distraction, Clark flew forward as full speed, arms braced like a battering ram. His fists hit Metallo in the chest and the two men flew with the power of the impact over the side of the bridge and into the water.

 

The crowed waited with bated breath for the men to emerge, several cameraman and journalists shuffling to peer over the edge, hoping to get an eye on the situation. The river’s water was murky, years of pollution and ignoring EPA laws causing the normally blue water to turn a shade of green-brown. Lois made a mental note to write a scathing editorial over the pollution of the river as soon as this was over, composing it in her head distracting her from the fact that it had been several minutes and Clark had yet to emerge.

 

Finally, just when Lois was about to dive into the water herself, they emerged, still locked in battle. But some of Clark’s protective polymer has washed off, his skin beginning to show the effect of the kryptonite exposure. His normally tanned skin had begun to take on a green undertone, a sure sign that the kryptonite was beginning to poison his blood. Frantically, Lois spared a glance towards where she knew Bart and Diana were hid, but the shake of Clark’s head was a clear sign: he didn’t want or need their help, nor did he need another coat; For the moment, he was fine. Lois could dispute that statement all she wanted, but the lines they had drawn earlier were still as clear as day. Unless tides had undoubtably turned against Clark or he asked for their help, they would not intervene.

 

God, she hated him sometimes. But he didn’t interfere in her work, so she wouldn’t interfere in his. However, she would give him hell for this later, that he could be certain of.

 

Lois wasn’t the only one who appeared to notice that Clark’s resistance to the kryptonite was weakening. Metallo noticed that his advantage over Superman was finally taking effect and that while Superman was still fighting back, his punches were weaker, his movements just noticeably slower. At least, noticeable to those who knew the true power he held.

 

Metallo began to pummel Superman, launching repeated punches to his gut and face. Superman coughed up blood as he struggled to get away, the sickly green glow of the kryptonite beginning to overpower him. One more expertly aimed punch and Superman flew into the ground, his body impacting with the cement below with a loud boom, the ground shaking under the impact.

 

Clark coughed as he rolled over, his blood staining his uniform. He watched as Metallo slowly approached him, the villain clearly milking every bit of the situation, relishing in being to one to beat the Man of Steel. Clark closed his eyes as the sun washed over him, the temporary relief from the kryptonite combined with the sun embrace strengthening him. Just a little bit more time, that’s all he needed.

 

Lois couldn’t take it anymore. It what would later be joked about as a world fist, Lois reacted faster than both Bart and Diana, two powered individuals, one who claimed to be the fastest man alive. Earlier, Lois had seen the police van unload several random metal slabs. She had been so distracted that she hadn’t thought to ask what they were, but now they could possibly be of utmost importance.

 

“Hey!” She called to the nearest police officer, gaining his attention. “What are those slabs for?”

 

The officer shrugged. “I don’t know. Captain Sawyer got a call from Washington this morning about having lead on scene but never got an explanation as to why. We’re just following orders. We could only find these bits of scrap metal from the slums and from the old holding cells—Hey! Wait!” The officer called, noticing that Lois had somehow slipped behind him as he was talking and had grabbed onto a medium-sized slab. “What are you doing! Lady! You can’t do that!”

 

Ducking under the barricade, Lois ignored the officer and sprinted towards the battle, Jimmy hollering after her. “Miss Lane! Miss Lane! Lois!”

 

Holding tightly onto the piece of sheet metal as her heart pounded in her chest, Lois just hoped that she could get there in time and that this piece of lead would be enough. She arrived just in time to see Metallo step on Clark’s chest, pressing down hard on his family crest. Fear gripped her at the proximity, being able to see up close the rapidly forming bruises and blood.

 

Heart in her throat, she ran faster, thanking her father for her military upbringing in the moment. Using all her strength, Lois lobbed the lead slab towards Clark. “Superman!” She yelled, gaining the attention of both Clark and Metallo.

 

The scrap metal landed harmlessly next to Clark’s body and Metallo bent over, wondering what the reporter’s game had been. “Miss Lane?” He asked. “Were you trying to hit me?”

 

She shook her head. “No.”

 

“Then what—“

 

His words were cut off by Clark, who had grabbed onto the metal plate, realising that Lois had somehow procured lead. With Metallo distracted by Lois’ presence, Clark was able to manoeuvre out from under him. Swiftly trapping Metallo in a headlock, Clark flipped him over using momentum from his own body. With Metallo under him, Clark placed the lead plating directly over his kryptonite heart and used his heat vision to weld it into place.

 

“That’s what.” Lois replied with a smirk.

 

Metallo looked down at his chest in disbelief, the crowd gasping as Superman seemed to begin to heal miraculously now that Metallo’s chest was covered. Clark hauled Metallo up from the ground and into the sky before flying them both into the ground. The impact of their collision sent shockwaves through the air, but Metallo clung barely onto consciousness.

 

Knee on Metallo’s chest, Clark looked down at his adversary, wishing that this could be any other way. With a final, powerful punch to Metallo’s head, he was finally rendered unconscious and Clark breathed a sigh of relief.

 

He looked up at the cheering crowd and beckoned Diana and Bart forward. Wonder Woman and the Flash took Metallo into Police custody, where they would remain with the villain until the police could figure out how to contain him once he would eventually regain consciousness.

 

Clark’s heart leapt into his throat at the worry that Lois was valiantly trying not to display. But this wasn’t the time, nor the place, so he remained an acceptable, professional distance away from her. “Thank you, Miss Lane.”

 

She grinned weakly as the crowd began to descend upon them now that the coast was clear. “It’s no problem, Superman.”

 

Soon, they were surrounded by a throng of well-wishers and reporters, Jimmy immediately latching onto Lois’ side as Superman got lost in a sea of reporters asking questions. “Miss Lane, what were you thinking!” He exclaimed.

 

Lois shrugged, unable to give her real answer. “Superman needed help.” She replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “It’s what he would have done for any of us.”

 

Wrapping her arm around Jimmy’s shoulders she steered them out of the crowd. She would see Clark at home later, where he would surely escape to as soon as he could. “Come on, Jimmy.” Lois spoke. “We have a story to write.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the fight scene! I hope it lived up to expectations.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fight.

Sam Lane had gone into battle, but little had prepared him for the fear the gripped him upon seeing his eldest daughter run out onto the bridge. The news cameras had zoomed in on her, quickly identifying her as award-winning investigative journalist Lois Lane. His stomach had plummeted and his heart had clenched with a fear that he had never felt before: the fear of losing a child.

 

He had known that Lois would have been on the scene, it was her job. But he should have known that if things started to turn south for Superman, she would intervene; She was too much like him not to. No, Lois was cut from the same cloth as her father, a mix of obstinance and bravery, conviction in what she was doing was right. It was why they had fought so much when she was younger, their far too similar personalities clashing.

 

But that knowledge didn’t prepare him for seeing his daughter barrel across the battle field without hesitation, staring down a monster of Sam’s own accidental creation without blinking an eye. Everything else seemed to blur out of existence from that moment on and Sam had waited, sighing in relief as she remained unharmed. Her help had been the tipping point for the battle and from that point on, Superman quickly regained control of the situation, knocking Metallo unconscious. Some of the other heroes delivered Metallo to the police for arrest while Superman was bombarded with all the other journalists. Sam wasn’t quite sure why the other heroes didn’t help Superman in the fight, but his military upbringing was telling him that for Superman, this was his fight, his city, and that he wanted to take care of the problem himself. Begrudgingly, Sam felt his respect for the alien grow, as that was something Sam would do when placed in a similar situation.

 

He barely heard the news that Metallo was contained and that General Wilson had been detained with the help of Green Arrow and Batman. The military man in Sam distrusted the vigilantes, but he may have to accept that the times were changing. He chuckled to himself as the news that the billionaire playboys of Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne delivered evidence to the senate defence committee damning Wilson and Lexcorp in the disaster that was Metallo.

 

Times were changing and the world clearly wasn’t as black and white as it had been as when he was growing up and when he had first decided to spend his life in service to his country. After all, Lois trusted these vigilantes and maybe it was time he took a page out of her book. Picking up the phone, he dialled his eldest daughter. It was high time he got her take on all of this.

 

~~~

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Lois spoke into the phone as she cradled it between her ear and her shoulder. Her father had called her just as she had sent her article to the metaphorical presses. Perry had praised Elvis several times as he had read it over. While Lois’ article focused on what was quickly becoming called the Battle of Metropolis, she had drawn solid links to the series of articles she and Clark would be publishing under a joint byline in the newspaper following the release of this one.

 

Lois opened the door to her apartment as she waited for her father to finish his worrying, secretly pleased with his change of heart. After her father had ensured that she was okay, he had asked her about her opinion on the vigilantes. And while he would probably never accept them with open arms, it was clear that the four-star general’s opinion on the vigilantes was changing, begrudgingly accepting their place in society. And if the General could accept them, Lois had to hope that eventually, the rest of the world could too.

 

“Dad, I can’t promise that I will never use the terms ‘this reporter’ again in an article. I’m a hands on journalist, I don’t sit on the sidelines.” She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I will let you send me a taser if that makes you feel better. Yes, Daddy, I promise to be careful.”

 

She placed her bag on the table and kicked her heels off, exhausted after what had been a very long day. Looking up, she saw Clark standing in front of the window, still dressed in his Superman uniform. “Look, Daddy, I have to go. Clark just got here and we need to finalise some things for the series we’re publishing this week. Okay, love you too, Daddy.”

 

Hanging up her phone, Lois walked forward, inspected Clark carefully. He looked as exhausted as she was. Clearly, he had tried to clean up slightly from the battle, as the blood from his already healed injuries was gone. If it wasn’t for his bloodied uniform, someone wouldn’t be able to tell that he had been fighting not just for the city, but for his life, earlier that day.

 

Her gentle footfalls must have broken him out of whatever reverie he was currently in and his head shot up, eyes meeting hers. Rushing forward, Lois was quickly enveloped in his embrace, the reality of just how close she could have been to losing him hitting her. His strong arms wrapped around her, holding her so close that her feet lifted off the ground. Eyes closed, she tucked her head into his chest, the steady beat of his heart comforting her. He wasn’t leaving her, not yet.

 

“How’d you get the lead?”

 

“The police were unloading it and I was so distracted that I didn’t think anything of it at first. But then I asked them and they had gotten orders from Washington to bring lead to the battle, they were just never told why. Lucky for all of us, I knew exactly why they had been told to bring lead.”

 

Clark closed his eyes, the image of Lois running valiantly across the bridge burned into his memory. She had looked so afraid, yet so determined, and all Clark could think was that he hoped that Metallo wouldn’t hurt her. Her presence had been the final push of strength that he had needed to knock Metallo to the ground, the distraction she provided undoubtably helpful. He had to have defeated Metallo because Lois had gotten in Metallo’s line of sight and Clark would be damned if he let anything happen to her on his watch.

 

“God dammit, Lo, I love you.”

 

She chuckled, knowing that he was fighting between gratitude for her actions and anger over the very same ones. “I know. I love you too.”

 

Eventually, Clark let her down and she traced the pattern of splattered blood on his uniform. “Come on, you go get cleaned up in the shower and I’ll go throw this in the wash. Hopefully we can get the stains out.”

 

Lois tossed her own clothes into the hamper after tossing his suit into the wash. Worst come to worst, they could bring the suit down to Martha. That women could get stains out of anything. She looked around her apartment, cataloguing the changes that had occurred since Clark had come back into her life.

 

She had never let his absence stop her from being happy. Sure, her love life may have been a hot wreck, but there had been a few good relationships. Just none that could have stood up to him. But she had gone out with her friends, gotten closer to Lucy and had excelled at her job. She hadn’t let the lack of him in her life stop her from living it.

 

But she had to admit, with him now in her life again, it was so much fuller.

 

It was the little things, really. Everything felt more vibrant, Lois supposed, when you were in love. Of course, that meant that the bad things hurt more, but now she had Clark with her to shoulder it. When she came back from a story on Metropolis General’s new state of the art oncology centre, Clark was there holding her, comforting her through the memories of what could have happened if that technology had existed when her mother had been diagnosed. And she would hold him when he came back from his rounds, devastated over a domestic violence situation where there was nothing he could do. He could hear the cries of pain and maybe even direct the police to the situation, but he couldn’t go in and stop it and if the victim didn’t press charges, there was nothing he could do. And that was almost worse than the victims of a fire that he couldn’t save because at least then, he was trying, had tried his best. But there? He couldn’t even help.

 

But really, it was just everything. He cooked her dinner now after work, made sure she got her three meals a day. She ironed his uniform and kept it clean, knowing that after a particularly difficult save, he barely had the energy to remain upright, let alone clean his uniform. Photos of them now littered the apartment, his shoes next to hers by the door, his briefcase on the floor, stacked carefully next to her recklessly deposited purse.

 

The water to the shower turned off and Clark stepped out of the bathroom, every sign of the battle he had just been in completely gone. Lois watched as the water travelled down his chest, remembering a situation so many years ago where he had been in a towel, back when they both didn’t know how important to each other they’d become.

 

Clark watched her eyes watch him, his own trailing her. He watched as she walked towards him, one foot moving in front of the other slowly at first and then quickly. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling his lips down to meet hers. Clark quickly responded to the kiss, his arms wrapping firmly around her waist and pulling her closer.

 

His hands moved to cup her ass and Lois took the hint, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. Hands supporting her, his towel fell to the floor as he carried them to the bed, laying her down. He looked at her reverently, the woman who had risked her life to save his, who had refused to stand by and wait for someone else to take action.

 

His hands traced her body, memorising every curve and little imperfection. He kissed his way down from her neck, across her collarbone and to her hips, leaving little pink marks in his wake. Lois moaned softly, hands curling in his hair.

 

“I love you.” He whispered against her skin as he took her, her back arching at his intrusion. “Forever.”

 

Lois couldn’t respond as he thrust inside of her, feeling the pleasure being to build. She tightened her legs around his waist, hoping that he would get the hint. Clark responded accordingly, turning them over effortlessly so that he was on his back. Lois braced her hands against her chest as she rode him, head falling back in ecstasy.

 

“Forever and always?” She asked as his hands went to her hips, hips thrusting up to meet hers as his hands guided her.

 

“Forever and always.” He replied.

 

His thumb went to her clit, massaging it expertly. He could feel that she was close, could feel her walls tightening around his as she gyrated above him. “God, you’re beautiful.” He whispered.

 

His words were accompanied by a hard thrust and Lois unravelled, sharp, breathy moans leaving her as her head fell back, hips grinding hard against him as her body milked its orgasm. Clark followed shortly after, Lois collapsing against his chest. Their sweat-slicked skin slid against each other and Clark wrapped his arms around her and refused to let her go.

 

Exhausted from the days events, Lois fell asleep on his chest. Clark watched her sleep peacefully, rolling her off of him temporarily so that he could pull the covers over them. Lois whimpered at the loss of his body heat, but Clark quickly rejoined her in bed and her body sought his, rolling over into his embrace, her head on his chest.

 

His arms wrapped around her again, pulling her close to his body where she belonged. “I love you, Lo.” He reassured her in her sleep. “Forever and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I have had a few one-shots floating around in my head that I might put on here soon so keep an eye out for them!
> 
> On a more somber note, if anyone of my followers was at or knows someone who was at the shooting in Vegas last night, my thoughts are with you. I don't wish to go into politics too much here but hopefully this will finally be the wake-up call America needs to change the culture around guns and aggression in this country and that we finally call a spade a spade and call a white man a terrorist when he is one. This man was not mentally ill, he was not a member of the IS, and he had no arrest history. And yet he committed the worst mass shooting in modern American history (which, unfortunately is following only a little over a year after the last worst mass shooting in American history). There are no excuses to hind behind here, so let's hope that the American public and politicians face the music here on what really causes gun violence and listens to the data. No amount of blood-money from the NRA is worth this and hopefully that is realised.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark visit Smallville

Thankfully, there wasn’t much to rebuild.

 

But that didn’t mean that Clark didn’t drive himself crazy for about a week, almost single-handedly rebuilding the bridge and some nearby buildings. Finally, Lois had had enough, forcing him to sit down on the couch while she stood in front of him, arms crossed and hip popped.

 

“I didn’t leave the toilet seat up again, did I?” Clark winced. “I really, really am trying after the whole situation where I broke it with super-speed but I heard a five alarm fire and—“

 

“Smallville,” Lois scolded. “This isn’t about the toilet seat. Though, the next time I fall into the toilet in the middle of the night, I am waking you up with cold water.” She shook her head, pointing at him with her index finger. “Stop distracting me, I have a point here.”

 

He gulped. “And the point is?”

 

“You’ve basically rebuilt the city overnight. And you’ve been doubling up on your patrols. You’re going to wear yourself out, Smallville.”

 

“Well, I just want to reassure the city that I’m okay and that I’m healthy and—“

 

“Clark,” Lois approached him on the couch, resting her hands on his knees as she leaned forward. “You saved the city from a psychotic cyborg. Trust me, everyone loves you right now. And I think you’ve convinced them that Superman is healthy and ready for action. But you, Mister, need to relax before you fall asleep during a meeting at the Planet again and Perry breaks his foot trying to kick your ass to Timbuktu.”

 

“Perry knows why—“

 

She raised an eyebrow. “And you still think that he wouldn’t try to kick your ass for falling asleep during one of his Elvis stories?”

 

“Good point.” He conceded. “Plus, the last time I did that, Lombard made some sleezy comment.”

 

Lois rolled her eyes. “Believe me, I know. I stomped on his foot for it.” She huffed. “And it sucks because it wasn’t even because of sex that you were so tired!”

 

Clark swiftly grabbed onto Lois’ waist, pulling her into his lap. Lois yelped at the sudden movement as he cradled her in his arms. “Oh, I’m sorry, have I been neglecting you?” He teased, grinning wolfishly.

 

“Maybe.” She smiled demurely, tracing her finger across his chest. “I’ve grown accustomed to a certain amount of super-loving since we got back together.” Lois paused, counting the days since Clark had reappeared in her life. “God, has it been five months already? It’s already October.”

 

“It has. Time flies when you’re in love.” He chuckled as memories flooded him. “This time eight years ago, you were dunking me in a tank at the homecoming rally.”

 

“Ah, memories.” Lois sighed. “You did look good with just a wet t-shirt on.”

 

He smirked. “I’m pretty sure you would too.” Clark nuzzled her neck, the gears in his head turning. “Hey, what would you say about going to the farm this weekend? My parents would love to see you and we can stop by the homecoming festivities, relive old times…”

 

“Why, Smallville, are you trying to get me alone in your loft again?”

 

Clark turned bright red, Lois cackling at his embarrassment. “Lois! We’ll be visiting my parents!”

 

“That didn’t stop you before, farm boy.” He groaned into her neck and Lois relented, patting his head. “We’ll go. I’ll start packing, you give your parents a call.”

 

~~~

 

Lois and Clark pulled up to the farm in Lois’s hatchback, Lois ranting about Lex’s machinations as she parked the car. “It’s just infuriating, you know? I mean, I’m glad that the military voided the contract and that Lexcorp is being investigated by a senate committee, but you just know that Lex is going to squirrel his way out of this. In every interview he’s done since the scandal broke, he’s as cool as a cucumber. It wouldn’t surprise me if he already has a scapegoat in place.”

 

Clark sighed as he got their bags out of the trunk. “Well, that’s Lex. He’s always ten steps ahead of everyone else.”

 

She shook her head. “It’s just infuriating. I mean, this will cast a stain on the company’s name and the military will be super cautious about getting involved with Luthor again and my dad is warming up to Superman but… What do we have to do for Luthor to face justice? Literally catch him with his pants down?”

 

Transferring both bags to one hand, Clark wrapped his arm around Lois’ shoulders as she continued to speak. He gave her a quick squeeze as her frustration mounted, angered at the injustice of the situation.

 

“And to top it all off, when I last saw Chloe, I barley recognised her. I mean, there were flickers, you know? But, she was so cold, so… Luthor.”

 

“Chloe’s an adult, Lo.” He comforted. “As hard as it is, this is the path she’s chosen to take in life and we need to respect her decisions, as awful as they may be. No one made her turn to Lex for answers or security, that was her choice.”

 

She sighed. “You’re right, it’s just… Hard.” Shaking her head, she turned towards the house. “No more talking about the future Mr. and Mrs. Luthor. They’ve made their beds, and one day, we’ll finally catch them with their pants down and they’ll have to lay in it.”

 

Clark quirked an eyebrow. “Mangling your metaphors there a bit, Lo.”

 

“Ah,” she slugged his arm. “You know what I mean. Now, come on, I bet your mom has pie ready.”

 

“Knock, knock!” Lois called as they entered the yellow farm house, Clark setting the bags by the front door.

 

Martha bustled out of the kitchen, grabbing first Lois and then Clark into a hug. She pulled back, looking them both up and down. “It’s so good to have you both home for the weekend. It’s been so long since both of my kids have been home. Your father’s out in the barn, Clark, why don’t you go get him? We were planning on an early dinner before going to the homecoming game.”

 

Clark frowned. “They do night games now? Since when?”

 

“Since we finally raised enough money to get lights on the field. Now go get your father.”

 

Lois chuckled as Clark obediently went out to the barn. “Need help with anything, Martha?”

 

Martha shook her head, thinking about all the times she had had Lois’ help in the past. “It’s okay, honey, why don’t you just keep me company? Tell me, how’s Clark settling in at the office?”

 

Propping her head on her hands, Lois grinned. “Oh, Martha, you’re going to want to be listening closely because I have some great stories about the klutz that is your son.”

 

“Dad?” Clark called as he walked into the barn, unsurprised to find his father tinkering with the old tractor once again. “You know, I could always buy you guys a new tractor now that I’m working at the Planet and all.”

 

Jonathan swiftly shook his head. “There’ll be none of that. Besides, old Betsy is doing just fine. She just needs a bit of tuning now and again.”

 

Clark chuckled, knowing that his dad would never change his mind. “Okay, Dad, I’ll let you to continue to battle with the tractor. But, Mom says that dinner is almost ready, so that battle is going to have to wait.”

 

“Yeah, she wanted to make sure that you two had enough time to get to the game. The crows have a real chance of getting to the championships this year.” Jonathan moved to leave the barn, surprised when his son didn’t follow. He turned back around, finding his son tossing a socket wrench back and forth in his hands. “Something on your mind, Son?”

 

“I, uh, I was thinking about asking Lois to move in with me. Well, most likely we’d move into her apartment because it’s bigger but…”

 

Jonathan grinned, his smile knowing. “That’s great, Clark, but there’s something else, isn’t there?”

 

Clark blushed. “I’m going to ask her to marry me and I was wondering…”

 

“If you could get your great-grandmother’s ring?” His father completed. “I’ll wait until you and Lois go to the game and then I’ll inform your mom of the ring’s new owner.”

 

“Thanks, Dad.”

 

Jonathan clapped his son on his back. “Son, we all saw this coming the day your mom caught you two in the bathroom together.”

 

“We took separate showers!” Clark whined, mentally adding that separate showers were a thing of the past.

 

They fell into their old roles at dinner. It had been so long since they had all had dinner together at the Kent farm, but some things never change. Lois and Clark still teased each other throughout the meal, Jonathan still somehow managed to make everyone laugh with the most mundane farming misadventures, and Martha silently observed it all, keeping everyone in line and occasionally interrupting with her own one-liners and observations.

 

Eventually, Jonathan kicked the kids out of the house, telling them that they’d miss the game if they dawdled any longer. When Lois and Clark were safely in the car and driving off, he turned around to his wife, remembering the day that he had given her the very ring that Clark was asking for.

 

“What’s the look on your face for, Jonathan Kent?” Martha asked, putting the dish towel back on its rack.

 

He grabbed her left hand in his, thumbing the diamond engagement ring. His grandfather had bought it just before he ended up drafted in World War One. Unable to part with the ring, he had carried it on the same chain as his dog tags. His grandmother had met him at the train station at the end of the war and his grandfather had proposed on the spot, calling the ring his good luck charm. Since then, the ring had been passed down from father to son when the right woman walked into their lives.

 

“Just thinking about how this ring is going to a new owner soon.”

 

Martha’s eyes widened as the realisation of what Jonathan was saying hit her. “He’s going to propose? When?”

 

“I don’t know when exactly, but he’s asked me for the ring, so I reckon sometime soon.”

 

“Oh, Jonathan…” She started, unable to finish her sentence. Martha had always known that Lois and Clark were right for each other and now, the girl she’d always thought of as a daughter would officially be just that.

 

“I know, Martha, I know. Everything has a way of working out how it’s supposed to.”

 

~~~

 

The thing about small towns is that you could leave for years and come back looking completely different, but yet, everyone will still recognise you. That’s what Clark was learning. Even Lois to a certain extent was recognised, though she claimed that was partly because of her frequent visits over the years to visit his parents. But, the once star quarterback couldn’t go to a homecoming football game without attracting a certain amount of attention. Especially considering that his last plays were particularly legendary, full of hail Mary passes that somehow made it into the end zone just on time.

 

Eventually, Lois was able to drag Clark away, but not before a lengthy discussion between Clark and the current quarterback on the finer points of a quarterback sneak and how just to implement it.

 

“Okay, Smallville, come on.” She grabbed his hand, Clark chuckling as she dragged him across the field. Some kids from their year who remained in Smallville and had witnessed the first go-a-round of the Lane-Kent romanced laughed. It may be eight years later, but clearly, nothing had changed.

 

Lois and Clark decided to walk along the main street towards where the Talon still stood, though the inside had been intensely remodelled. Clark’s arm was wrapped around her waist and Lois rested her head against his shoulder. The night had quickly chilled, the first sign that winter was right around the corner. But, Clark was a walking space heater, as Lois called him, so her lack of a thick jacket wasn’t a problem.

 

“Some things never change.” She laughed as she watched the cheerleaders and some of the football team head into the Talon, clearly celebrating their victory.

 

“Yeah,” he replied nostalgically. “But some things do.”

 

Lois looked up at him curiously, intrigued by his tone. “Yeah? What things?”

 

“Well, right now we’re living in two different apartments. What would you say about moving in together?”

 

She grinned widely, leaning up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his lips. “I’d say that it’s about time we shared a bathroom again, Smallville.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Only one chapter and the epilogue left!
> 
> I was doing work today for my classes and drowning in it and then I remembered that I already did the DSM readings for next weeks lectures and I have never known pure joy until that moment.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark move in together.

“You know, I could have this finished in like, five seconds.” Clark announced as he brought the last of his things into Lois’ apartment.

 

Over the course of the day, they had been re-arranging furniture, photos, and making room in her closest for his things. Clark had effectively taken over the kitchen, which Lois didn’t object to because it wasn’t as if she had much in terms of kitchen supplies anyway.

 

“Oh no!” Lois responded as she came out of the study, where she had just finished setting up Clark’s desk. “We are doing this the old fashioned way. You only move-in together for the first time once. I mean, this is combining our lives, this is huge, and we’re doing it without the use of super-speed.”

 

He kissed her forehead before pulling her into a hug. “I was just saying. But we can do this without the use of powers if that’s what you want. However, if that’s the case, you’re going to have to help me move the couch.”

 

Lois tilted her head as she pretended to contemplate the ultimatum. “I think we can make an exception for super-strength.” Rubbing her hands up his back, she nodded her head towards the couch. “And speaking of the couch, it’s about time you re-arranged the living room.”

 

“Yes, Dear.”

 

She laughed as Clark made his way into the living room, the ensuing noises indicating that he was, indeed, doing as she asked. Lois used the opportunity to sneak into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she pulled out the box that she had hidden with her tampons and pads. It was the one place she knew that Clark would never look. While she had finally trained him to buy her tampons with only minimal blushing, he still tended to avoid them like the plague in any other situation. Understanding of female biology and sympathetic, Clark was. But comfortable around such products after being raised in a conservative farming community he was not.

 

It had been just over a month since Clark had battled Metallo and won. Over a month since she had feared that she would lose him so close to getting him back in her life. This question had been weighing heavily on her mind for the past week and now, as she held the small cardboard box in her hand, she knew that she needed to confront her hunch. Because if it was true, they had a whole new problem to worry about.

 

Clark waited impatiently for Lois to exit the bathroom, clutching the heirloom engagement ring in his hand. He wondered if it was too soon to be proposing, considering that they had just gotten back together six months ago. But this was Lois, and as their recent lives had shown, they didn’t know what was around the corner. Clark didn’t want to let his fear hold him back any longer. He wanted Lois and he wanted her forever. Nothing would bring him greater joy than finally being able to call her his wife. Sure, she had been a member of the Kent family for years, but this would make it official. He could only hope that she felt the same way.

 

Clark chuckled as he remembered earlier this week when he had practiced his proposal on Pete, using his friend to gauge how much was too much.

 

_“Lois Joanne Lane, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”_

 

_Pete looked down at where his friend was on his knee. “Ditch the full name. It’s too much.”_

 

_Clark sighed and shook his head. That was the third attempt at a proposal and Pete had found a problem with every one so far. Extending the ring back out, Clark tried again. “Lois, without you, I couldn’t be Superman. You make me the happiest I’ve ever been and give me the strength to do what I have to. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”_

 

_At that moment, Lana walked into the room, raising a wry eyebrow at the scene in her living room. “I don’t have to be worried about anything, do I?”_

 

_“Lana!” Clark and Pete exclaimed at the same time, Clark scrambling off the floor and pocketing the ring._

 

_“Clark was just practicing out his proposal on me.” Pete explained. “He keeps waxing poetic.”_

 

_Lana smiled endearingly at her husband. “And you were just being a great friend and giving him advice?”_

 

_“Well, I’m trying to, but he keeps making it so formal.”_

 

_“Oh, like you weren’t?”_

 

_Uncharacteristically, Pete averted his gaze, blushing. “Okay, well, I started that way. But, I definitely derailed from my planned speech.”_

 

_“You did, but that’s what made it all the more special.” Turning to Clark, she addressed her former love. “Look, Clark, I know that you love big romantic gestures, but you just need to speak from the heart. Don’t plan it out, just say what’s in your heart. Do that, and I promise, everything will go smoothly. Lois loves you. Don’t overthink it.”_

 

Clark was trying desperately not to overthink it as he heard the bathroom door open. Lois came into view, but Clark was so caught up in his own nerves that he didn’t notice her own worried look as she clutched her hands behind her back.

 

“All done?” Lois asked, glancing around the living room.

 

“All done.” Clark responded, smile widening. “We’re officially moved in.”

 

“Good!” She shuffled her feet. “Um…”

 

“We’re really starting our life together, you know?” Clark started. “I mean, we’re working at the Planet, we’re in a great apartment, Superman has finally settled down. For the first time in forever I feel like I have a good balance between my destiny and my own life and needs, and I have you to thank for that.”

 

Bending down on one knee, Clark held his great-grandmother’s ring out in front of him. Lois gasped softly, eyes widening at the realisation of what was happening. “I know that some people might think that this is happening a little quickly, but I love you, Lois. And I don’t want a day to go by where you’re not with me. Will you marry me?”

 

Lois’ eyes remained wide open as she stared at the ring in his hand. She immediately recognised it as a Kent family heirloom, a ring who’s story she had asked Martha about years ago. The timing, it couldn’t be a coincidence, could it? Could he have found the test packaging or god forbid have heard the heartbeat? Did it even have a heartbeat at this point in time? She couldn’t be more than a month along.

 

Clark shuffled awkwardly as Lois remained silent. “You know, this is the part where you’re supposed to say something.”

 

Mouth gaping, she finally pulled herself together enough to respond. “How did you find out?”

 

“What?” He replied, brow furrowing. “Find out what? I asked my Dad for the ring when we last went to Smallville for the homecoming game.”

 

The realisation hit Lois like a ton of bricks. This was a coincidence, he didn’t know. This had been planned before Lois had even had a suspicion.

 

“I’m pregnant.” She blurted out, bringing the test forward and holding it in front of her with a shaky hand.

 

“What?”

 

Clark’s face paled dramatically, eyes as wide as saucers, and if Lois wasn’t trembling right now with her own reaction to the news, she’d have found his response hilarious. “I, uh, I just took the test right now. I think it was right around your fight with Metallo. You know, either before or after. With all the stress I hadn’t been very consistent with my pill and…”

 

“You’re pregnant?” He clarified, voice squeaking at the end. “With my baby? I can have kids?”

 

“Apparently so.” She shrugged. “I mean, that’s what the little plus sign tells me and I missed my period earlier this week and when it hadn’t come…”

 

Clark’s knee gave out from under him, the superhero plopping down onto the floor in shock. “I’m going to be a Dad. We’re going to be parents.”

 

Lois nodded in confirmation, sitting down so that she was in front of him. Placing the test down, she grabbed his hands in hers. “Uh huh. I know it wasn’t planned. God, I’m terrified of telling our parents when the time comes and God, I don’t know the first thing about being a mother or raising a kid and—“ She shook her head, stopping her runaway train of thoughts. It wouldn’t do to lose her cool head. “Smallville, say something, please.”

 

He couldn’t believe it. She was pregnant. They were going to be parents. He was going to be a dad. A little son to teach how to throw a football or a daughter who’d have him wrapped around her little finger, just like her mother. The whole world stood still at the moment, the whole world shrinking to just them in their apartment. And all of a sudden, he noticed it. A faint, yet strong and steady heartbeat, beating so rapidly he couldn’t believe he never noticed the fast echo to Lois’ own.

 

And suddenly, nothing else mattered. It was just them and the small life they had created out of their love, a tiny miracle that she had blessed him with.

 

Blinking, Clark held the ring out in front of him again, knowing just what to say. “Marry me?”

 

Tears finally breaking lose from their prison, Lois nodded. “Yes.”

 

With a shaking hand, Clark slipped the ring onto her finger. Lois let out a lone sob before clasping his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his in a searing kiss. When they finally broke for air, Lois looked down at the diamond ring, her own sparkling little ball and chain.

 

“Well, there goes all our plans for a long engagement.”

 

Lois laughed at Clark’s joke, leaning her forehead against his as his hand found her stomach. It was still flat, showing no signs of the life within, but it wouldn’t stay that way for long. Some day soon, a little bump would appear and it would get bigger and bigger until their child was brought into the world.

 

“I have a doctor that we can trust.” Clark spoke slowly. “He’s on retainer with the Justice League and a genius. I’ll call him and we’ll make sure that everything’s okay. Maybe check in with Jor-El just to be sure.”

 

“Smallville,” Lois tilted his head up, their eyes meeting. The concern in his eyes surely matched her own. But, this was a happy moment. They were engaged and they were going to be parents. “Right now, I’m more worried about how we’re going to have to move again when my lease is up in six months.”

 

Clark groaned, throwing his head back. “We’re going to have to do this all again.”

 

“Plus a nursery.” She chuckled. “But I think that you’ll be worse for the nursery than I am.”

 

“That’s probably true.”

 

“Clark?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We’re going to have to get married in like two months. Because there’s no way I’m telling the General that his first grandchild is coming into the world without a marriage license signed.”

 

Clark gulped, imagining the various ways Sam Lane would attempt to hurt him. Never mind his own parents. “Well, future Mrs. Kent, it’s about time we got to planning then.”

 

Lois narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. “I’m thinking Lane-Kent.”

 

He rolled his eyes, helping her off the ground and walking them towards the office where Lois’ military upbringing would kick in and they’d research and plan a quick wedding to perfection. “You’re going to be a handful, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH!
> 
> It's 7:45 on a Monday morning, I have an ethics class at 8:30 and I still posted this! Nothing left but the epilogue.
> 
> I hope you love this chapter as much as I did writing it!


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

They had gotten married on New Year’s Eve. Claiming that Lois wanted a party on their anniversary every year and that they didn’t want to wait a whole year to get married, the wedding was planned in a whirlwind fashion. With Lucy as the maid of honour and Pete as the best man, they were married in front of a small crowd of family and coworkers on the roof of the Emperor Building thanks to a few strings pulled by Bruce and Oliver. Only Diana and Bart from the league were in attendance, as they had personal connections with Clark Kent, not just Superman, but the rest of the members had sent their regards.

 

Emil Hamilton, Clark’s doctor, was sworn to secrecy on Lois’ pregnancy until after the couple was back from their honeymoon. After that, Lois had assured him that they would tell their families and that Lucy would finally stop pestering the poor doctor.

 

Both Lois and Clark had been incredibly relieved when Emil and Jor-El had declared the pregnancy to be healthy, both too aware of the possible complications of their inter-species relationship. But everything had gone fine and by the time of the wedding, Lois was just over three months along, and barely even starting to show. The only one who could have told the difference atthe time was Clark, but then, he knew what to look for.

 

After a romantic honeymoon in Argentina, Lois and Clark had arrived home and after receiving the final all clear from Dr. Hamilton, told their families about the pregnancy. Martha and Jonathan had been overjoyed, Lucy has squealed and claimed that she had called it when Lois had refused a bachelorette party, and the General had turned several shades of purple before finally calming down and congratulating the couple.

 

And then Lois and Clark announced that they were having twins, and the General did something very un-general like: He fainted. Which granted, was slightly better than Lois and Clark’s reaction, which had been to stare at Dr. Hamilton in wide-eyed disbelief before Lois finally spoke and asked the good doctor if his medical license was real and if this was his idea of a practical joke.

 

The pregnancy flew by, Lois complaining about Clark’s protective nature and how she was now as big as a house. With the news of twins, Lois bit the proverbial bullet and they moved into a house in the suburbs just outside of town. In fact, it had been a wedding gift from their parents, who had split the down payment on the three bedroom, two and a half bathroom house. It was the perfect place for their rapidly growing family. A family that Lois claimed around the six month of pregnancy when her ankles swelled to twice their normal size and she could no longer see her feet, would not be getting any bigger. Not unless Clark could carry the children the next time around.

 

At 36 weeks, Lois went into labour. She was still working at the Planet, albeit relegated to desk duty, when her water broke. She had felt out of sorts all day, which Clark had picked up on, but tired of his mollycoddling and assuring him that it was probably nothing—after all, she was nearing her due date, she was bound to be uncomfortable with the equivalent of a bowling ball or two strapped to her torso—had sent him out on a save.

 

As she felt the steady trickle of amniotic fluid down her legs when she had been in the middle of yelling at a new intern, she was starting to regret that decision.

 

The wide-eyed panic of their editor had been almost comical if Lois wasn’t also realising at the same time that the radiating pain she had felt all day from her lower back had actually been contractions.

 

“Clark!” Perry yelled. “Kent!” Shaking his head, he looked around the newsroom. “Where the hell is that boy? His wife’s in labor!”

 

Jimmy, it would seem, got to be Clark’s placeholder as Lois, with a calm that only a general’s daughter could have, ordered them a cab to the hospital. At five minute intervals she squeezed his hand so hard, Jimmy could feel the circulation being cut off, but the young photojournalist went with it. After all, this was the miracle of life, he should be honoured to be present, shouldn’t he?

 

“Hey, Luce.” Lois spoke serenely into the phone. “Could you stop by the house and pick up—Ron already called you? Awesome. Yes, Met Gen. Perry and I are both trying to get a hold of Clark so he’ll meet us there and if you could call the Kents and Dad? Thanks, Lucy, you’re the best.”

 

“How are you so calm, Miss Lane?” Jimmy finally asked as they pulled up the hospital, Lois casually tossing the cabbie a handful of bills.

 

“Jimmy, I’ve faced down gunrunners and Lex Luthor.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she checked herself in, bracing herself against the counter as another contraction hit her. Jimmy quickly swooped in to support her and Lois sent him a thankful look. “It’ll take more than a few contractions to make me lose my cool.”

 

At least, that’s what she said until Clark finally arrived, glasses skewed and tie partly undone.

 

“I got here as soon as I could.” He gulped before thanking Jimmy. “Has Dr. Hamilton arrived, how far dilated are you, has anyone told our parents—“

 

“Clark,” Lois seethed. “I’ve taken care of everything, Dr. Hamilton is on his way, I have at least several more hours of this pain and they won’t give me the epidural yet so you are going to have to fucking yell at them until they do because I am in pain for your children and this is all your fault so you’re going to get me the damn drugs now!”

 

Jimmy and Clark both gulped before leaving the room. Clark sighed as he glanced at Jimmy. “You’re probably going to want to get out of here. This is only going to get uglier from here.”

 

“But she was so calm before.”

 

Clark shook his head. “She had to be. But now I’m here, and you better believe she’s going to curse out the whole building.”

 

Jimmy, as much as he would have loved to witness that, knew to quit when he was ahead. “See you later then, CK?”

 

“Later, Jimmy.”

 

Ten hours later and the first baby’s head was finally crowning. Their family was waiting patiently at Lucy’s apartment, understanding that they couldn’t be much help at the moment and that Clark would call when the babies were finally born. As well, since Lois’ family wasn’t yet aware of her husband’s heritage, they didn’t want them around when the babies went through slightly abnormal postnatal tests.

 

“Motherfucker!” Lois yelled through a contraction, leaning her head back against Clark’s chest from where he was behind her, giving her support. “God dammit, I want this to be over with.”

 

“You’re doing great, Lois.” Clark whispered, pressing a kiss to her neck.

 

“The head’s almost out, Lois, a few more pushes and the first baby will be born.”

 

“Smallville?”

 

“Yes, Lois?”

 

“You know how you said you’d do anything for me?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“I want you to have the babies.”

 

Clark chuckled, grateful for his invulnerability as Lois bore down hard, another contraction hitting. “I promise, Lo, I won’t make you get up in the middle of the night for the first month unless it’s for a feeding, but you’re almost done. You’ve got to hang in there.”

 

Taking that as sufficient collateral, Lois found her second wind and a few minutes later, their first child was born.

 

“And it’s a girl.” Dr. Hamilton announced, the baby’s loud cries filling the room. “Would Dad like to cut the cord?”

 

Clark mouthed the moniker to himself as he left Lois momentarily to cut the cord. Their daughter was quickly tidied up, screaming the whole time and when Clark finally brought her over to Lois, his smile was threatening to break his face. “She’s just like her mother. Screaming the whole place down and letting them know that she’s arrived.”

 

Lois smiled, fatigue threatening to overtake her limbs at the minor break her body was giving her. Clark placed her on her chest and Lois smiled down at her daughter. “Hey, baby girl, I’m your mommy.”

 

Their few minutes of peace quickly ended however, another contraction hitting Lois. Giving their daughter to the nurse on hand, they began the process all over again. Several long minutes of screaming and cursing later, their son was born, twenty minutes after their daughter. And unlike their daughter, his entry into the world was with significantly less fanfare, their son staring up at the doctor owlishly, remaining quiet as he was checked over.

 

“Congratulations, Lois and Clark.” Dr. Hamilton spoke when all was said and done, Lois cradling their babies in her arms as Clark sat behind her on the bed. “They’re both perfectly healthy. I’ll have to analyse their blood samples but from what I can tell, their Kryptonian genes are rather strong. I have little doubt that one day they’ll be developing some form of similar abilities to you, Clark.”

 

With one last congratulations, the doctor left and Clark looked down at where his wife was holding their children. Charlotte Ella Kent and Liam Joseph Kent, at 6lbs and 6lbs 5oz respectively, were finally in the world, born on June 1st at 4:30 and 5:00 in the morning.

 

“You’re amazing, Lo.” Clark whispered against her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Thank you.”

 

“You better be thankful, Smallville, because as adorable as they both are, I’m not going through that again.”

 

He chuckled before slipping out of the room to deliver the good news. Ecstatic at the news as both Lois and Clark had remained tight-lipped about the genders, their family promised to stop by in a few hours, after Lois had gotten some rest. After leaving Perry a message, Clark wandered back into the hospital room.

 

Lois had already fallen asleep, both babies cradled protectively against her chest. Leaning against the door frame, Clark allowed himself a reflective moment as he stared at his family. Almost a year ago to the day, Clark had walked back into Lois’ life after seven years of absence. If someone had told him then that in a year they’d be married with twins, he’d have told them that they were crazy. He had had no idea how Lois would accept him back into her life, no idea about the whirlwind that would be their engagement, and no idea that he could even have children with a human. But this incredible woman, she made it all possible, she made his dreams possible.

 

Clark glanced down at his wedding band, something that he only ever removed for Superman duties. But even then, he kept it on a chain around his neck. Lois was incredible, a woman who was able to handle all that he was and the baggage that came with that. Not only, but she gave him the greatest gift of all in the way of his newborn children.

 

Sometimes, Clark thought as he thought of the improbability of being in this spot from where they had been a year ago, it was good to be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! It's finally done! Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> I understand that some people may have wanted to to wrap up Lex/Chloe more and maybe I'll do a one-shot for it one day, but the thing is that Lex is an integral part of the superman mythos. He kinda needs to be there? I could have made a third story that focused on Lex going to jail maybe and Chloe getting away from him, or one where the ugly truth about their marriage comes out and some more bad shit happens before Chloe leaves but I felt as if I was done with the characters I had done for that story and that I had wrapped up the initial arc of Lois and Clark well. The rest can be left to your imagination.
> 
> In other news, even though I know that you guys are all incredibly understanding when I can't post consistently, I'm taking a brief hiatus from putting stuff on here. I'm still going to write, but this last part of my first quarter is absolutely crazy and this way I can get back on track with my writing and not think about updating and stuff (even though I already have the next story written). However, this quarter ends the week of November 20th, so I'll probably start posting again sometime after that date!
> 
> The next story I'm going to publish will be called Brotherhood and to give you all a bit of a brief preview, the premise of it is this: What is the Queens had conspired against Lionel and adopted the Traveller before Lionel could get his hands on him? What if Clark had grown up a Queen?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so obviously the tags gave away some of my plot points but I hope you like the first chapter! Richard is probably very OC but that's how I wanted to write him for this story. Also for reference, I picture the supersuit like the one in man of steel/batman vs superman because I'm sorry I can't deal with red underwear. The first chapter is just getting up to speed with what Lois and Clark have been doing the past seven years but I hope you like it!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
